


Claimed

by fluffychanel



Series: Claimed [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffychanel/pseuds/fluffychanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regular disappearances have started and Aizen’s involvement in them couldn’t be a coincidence. Urahara would keep an eye on him for sure. Warnings: MRated, Major Character Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place after the Quincy war but some things have changed from the original; those changes will be made clear in the story. 
> 
> Warnings: MRated and Major Character Death.  
> Pairings: OCXAizen, UraharaXAizen: meaning Urahara on top. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it’s characters, storyline, etc.  
> All rights belong to Tite Kubo.

**Prologue**

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” 

Ichigo looked toward Kisuke, eyes narrowed. “Why not? You’re just taking over my mission, nothing more.” 

Nothing more? Did Kurosaki-san forget that he was still technically a criminal in the eyes of the Shinigami? 

After the defeat of the Quincies, Urahara was rewarded entrance back into Soul Society for his help during the war. The Seireitei trusted him somewhat again. He could enter the Shinigami World on his own free will. 

But his job remained in the Real World, you could even say that the blond turned out to be the spokesperson regarding missions in the Human World. 

With no real threat lurking around, no one really needed any Shinigami stationed here. The danger was gone, no Quincies left or at least none who caused trouble. And no self proclaimed Gods who acted as if they owned the place. 

Aizen helped fight in the war. Shunsui freed the brunet of his ties and Sousuke cooperated in defeating them only to turn his back on them at the last minute and try to take over the Soul Palace himself. It delivered the traitor a place in Hell instead. 

High end criminals would end up in Hell, it wasn’t possible before the Quincy war since the Seireitei was certain of the Hogyoku conflicting with the underworld. Aizen wouldn’t be able to be chained down if the orb’s powers clashed with the charms in Hell. 

But Urahara had searched for methods to remove the orb from the brunet. Coming up with the solution after Aizen’s second attempt in attacking the Shinigami world. The orb was removed and Aizen got a permanent place where he belonged, thought Kisuke. 

The underworld was ruled by a different being, it didn’t fall under the Seireitei’s jurisdiction. And those who ended up in Hell would normally never get a chance outside of the underworld again. Aizen by some miracle was set free anyway. 

The brunet’s powers were still locked away, banished to the Real World and prohibited from entering Karakura town he resided in another city now. 

But thinking further on the subject it was probably the reason Urahara got the task of staying in the Human World. Although he hadn’t heard from Aizen; no news was good news. 

The brunet wouldn’t be able to begin any trouble without his powers or his Zanpakuto. 

Ichigo got him out of his little daydream with his whining “Well?” 

He shook his head negatively. “I don’t know. I just regained the Seireitei’s trust and you’re asking me to break it again?” 

The orange haired young man rolled his eyes, saying it would help Soul Society this way even if it was taking over someone else his job… 

Right, cause missions weren’t strictly private he joked to the Kurosaki. 

“Oh come on Urahara-san they’ll never know you did it. It’s in the Real World after all. I promised Rukia that holiday for months. If I call if off one more time, she’ll never let me sleep in the bed again.” 

“And that is my problem because? Oh wait it isn’t.” 

Kisuke wasn’t going to take the risk. He didn’t want to end up being banished to a different city next. His life was just fine the way it was. He enjoyed all the peace he had gone without during the Quincy war. 

“You’re not getting any younger Urahara-san. Staying in the shop won’t get you a girl. This mission could be a calling.” 

As if, he didn’t want any girlfriend. He was gay. Besides Ichigo made it sound as if he was really old. 

Wait a minute… “If the mission is in the Human World, why wasn’t I informed of it?” 

The younger man shrugged. “Probably cause it’s in Furukawa Town” 

It was a bit further than Karakura Town but still stationed in the Real World. Strange, it got him slightly curious. 

Ichigo looked gleeful when he asked for more information. 

A strange death took place in the hospital of Furukawa Town. The physician’s report stated it was heart failure during surgery but apparently it was coupled with a high raise of spiritual pressure. 

Well…medicine wasn’t exactly his area anyway. He told Ichigo it was better done by him. The younger’s relationship with the Kuchiki made him a frequent visitor of the Seireitei. The orange haired one combined his medical studies with a job in Soul Society. And so he became Vice Captain of the 4th division. 

“They need your medical expertise.” 

The Kurosaki shrugged. “Medical or scientific, it’s basically the same. It will only be for two weeks then I’ll take over again. So all you need to do is visit the crime scene and write down some reports. She’s dead already, I’m not asking you to help me with her surgery.” 

Urahara looked in disbelief at the other. After all he had done for the younger and still it wasn’t enough. 

He told the other he would think about it which made Ichigo’s expression break out into a triumphant smile. 

Going through the case when the younger disappeared he was thinking of looking into it. Truth to be told he was getting slightly bored. Supplying Shinigami and training beginners for the Real World was actually beginning to get quite tedious. And with lack of inspiration for any new inventions, a case could indeed be a calling. 

And so he found himself the next day in the medical institution where the death of the girl took place. Going down into the mortuary, one of the nurses showed him the girl. 

The room itself felt normal, no strange entities could be felt and at first glance the girl didn’t seem to be non human. Did Soul Society make a mistake? 

He asked a couple of questions but the more he asked the fewer answers he got. 

“I can’t tell you everything. Maybe you should ask one of her doctors?” 

He nodded and she gave him a list of the attended physicians, but the moment his eyes landed on **that** name, he cursed. 

Since when did Aizen become a doctor? 

He asked to speak with him immediately. 

“I’m sorry sir but Dr. Aizen doesn’t work here. He owns a private clinic not far from here though.” 

He got the address next and left to visit the so called doctor. He glanced at the sign that read ‘Aizen clinic’. 

There could be no coincidence Aizen was the culprit. But it was pretty stupid of the brunet to leave the evidence out in the open like that. And that easy to track down… 

The blond waited until it was his turn to enter the office. Aizen looked just like he always did; brown hair slicked back and self conceited expression. The only thing that was different were the glasses he had on. 

The brunet looked good, he apparently had a great life outside of prison and Hell. 

Aizen stood up immediately, smooth personality sliding in check instantly. 

“Urahara-san, I must say what a surprise in seeing you here.” 

“Cut the crap. I know you had something to do with the girl’s death.” 

Evading the accusation the other calmly stated “Oh yes what a tragedy that has befallen Yoko-san.” 

Urahara asked if the other confirmed the girl’s death, it was more of a statement than a question. 

“Why yes of course, as a doctor I’m notified immediately of my patient’s death.” 

A doctor? Yeah right. He demanded to see some sort of certification for his practice. But Aizen obliged easily, showing him the piece of paper. It looked authentic to the blond but still… 

“Are you really that surprised of my intellectual capabilities?” 

He noticed a package of cigarettes lying on the other’s desk; not that healthy after all. 

“Saving people’s lives isn’t exactly your lifelong dream. Just admit that you’re responsible for her death.” 

The blond followed the other’s movements as the brunet walked around the desk to stand in front of him. 

“False accusations can cost you here in the Real World. Better think twice before stating something like that. Don’t you think so Urahara-san?” 

The underlying sweet act had dropped down into a threat already. 

“I’m not playing along with your games here, she died by your hands!” 

He was yelling by now, emotions running high near the other. Normally he could keep his emotions from interfering with work but Aizen was an exception, especially with their past… 

The other looked at the door connected to the waiting room. 

“Honestly you come here, barging into my office while spreading false lies and that during my consultations hours. Don’t you have any manners at all?” 

He glared at Aizen. 

Sousuke returned to his desk, looking up something on the computer. 

“But I forgive your outburst, medical vocabulary can be quite difficult. So let me translate her file for you.” 

Was the other implying he was stupid?! 

“Yoko died during surgery. Her heart failed, there’s nothing the attending physicians could have done to prevent that accident.” Aizen motioned to himself. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed Urahara-san, but I’m not a surgeon. Merely a doctor.” 

He refrained from remarking how the brunet had hacked into others in the past like one. He asked instead why she visited him. 

“My patient’s affairs are none of your business. Surely you can understand that.” 

He kept looking at the brunet. 

“Naturally I referred her to a specialist when my treatment didn’t help.” 

Was he trying to come away with it? Aizen could tell lies like no other, or was he actually telling the truth? 

The brunet removed the glasses and the white-golden ring around his finger caught Kisuke’s attention. “You’re married?” 

Aizen smiled, stood up and rummaged through the drawers. 

“I cannot let you look into her medical record but I can refer you to her surgeon if that is of any help to you.” 

The brunet handed him a business card, still somewhat shocked over the ring Kisuke accepted it. He looked at the card, ‘Nobu Atsushi cardiac surgeon’ 

“Which happens to be my husband, perhaps he can give you more info on her.” 

He widened his eyes, ‘husband?!’ 

“Are you really that surprised? I didn’t really make it a show I liked men but surely you haven’t forgotten our bond in our academy years.” 

No, he definitely hadn’t. They were still the best moments of his life thus far. Sousuke was…Aizen was a liar and had betrayed him. The other wasn’t only responsible for the good moments in his life but also for the worst. 

And the brunet would probably do the same to his current lover. Sousuke’s involvement in the case was a given. 

But staring at the business card he felt a strange sense of jealousy flare up.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter One**

He called Ichigo to give him some info on the case, it had been Rukia who picked up though. 

“Oh no, don’t tell me there are any troubles. I finally thought we could have a quiet vacation alone together.” 

He reassured her that she shouldn’t worry about it, and that he just needed a word with Ichigo. 

He heard her sigh before she called out to the Substitute, waiting on hold while he heard them whispering. Kisuke felt kind of bad for intruding on their holiday but it was the Kurosaki’s mission in the first place. 

He leaned against the doorframe as he watched Tessai shoo Jinta and Ururu away from the TV, switching the channel to the news. 

“Yeah?” 

He told Ichigo that he had some disconcerting info on the case. 

“It’s more about someone’s involvement…” Kisuke trailed off as the hospital in Furukawa Town came into view on the screen. But they didn’t state anything on the girl’s death. Interviewing some snob like doctor who had won an award or something. 

“Do I need to come back?” Ichigo asked in a slightly anxious way. He could hear Rukia call out, ‘Thank you Urahara.’ In the background. 

The blond was about to tell the younger of Aizen’s involvement when the doctor’s name on the screen appeared. 

Nobu Atsushi? Wasn’t that Aizen’s husband? 

Oh he did not like the man at all. Aizen’s outward appearance could be perceived as warm and friendly. The charming nature Sousuke upheld was inviting. This guy though seemed cold. His piercing blue eyes almost set out in a permanent frown. His black coal hair gelled but in a different style from Sousuke’s. A more business like form, it’s what his persona shined out also. 

What could Aizen have seen in a guy like him? They seemed total opposites. 

“Uh…Urahara-san hello?” 

He had totally forgotten the other on the line. Telling Ichigo it was nothing, wishing them a nice holiday before hanging up abruptly. 

Tessai watched him curiously when the blond sat down and turned up the volume of the television. 

Nope, he did not like him at all. The no nonsense answers he gave the reporter didn’t make him one bit appealing. Not even a smile was formed by the guy during the whole interview. 

Aizen was married to him? He wondered if the brunet had changed his deceiving personality cause this guy didn’t seem the type to be fooled easily. 

He took out the business card again to take a look at it. He would keep himself busy with the mission a while longer. Urahara needed to have a word with the surgeon first. 

But getting a hold of the guy was difficult. 

He turned out to be the head surgeon and Kisuke couldn’t get a meeting with him. The secretary had told him of the doctor’s full schedule and as long as the blond wasn’t a patient he would have to wait. He could drop Aizen’s name but he didn’t think the brunet would do a good word for him. 

Kisuke had instead visited the hospital during the surgeon’s consultation hours. It was the exact same secretary whom he had spoken to on the phone who wouldn’t let him pass through. 

He had told the truth, telling her he came here to question the doctor about his deceased patient. That probably wasn’t the best method but he couldn’t exactly act as if something was wrong with his heart suddenly. 

A patient would need some severe heart problems before being referred to the surgeon. And the blond wasn’t really in need of a cardiac specialist... 

“Dr. Aizen, he’s with a patient right now.” 

Kisuke turned around when he heard the other’s name being called by the secretary, seeing Sousuke walk their way, smiling charmingly and nodding. The brunet turned his way, inquiring what he was doing here. 

He reminded the other of the questioning on his husband’s patient, and if Aizen could help him with that. 

Else it would take ages before he got a meeting, Ichigo’s mission long since over by then. 

The brunet chuckled. “Well then you need an appointment.” 

He said deceptively sweet before walking further, politely knocking on the door that held his husband’s name and title, entering soon after. 

He watched the other disappear into the office, the brunet hadn’t changed at all. Still the same charming liar as before. 

The secretary had given him a look, said he would have to make an appointment or leave. 

It would take two months to get a chance in talking with him, much too long. 

Taking a mission in the Real World that dealt with official institutes was difficult to solve. In the Human World you couldn’t retrieve information easily unless you were a figure of authority. And threatening them with Benihime would surely get him transferred to a different ward. 

He sighed and was about to leave, Ichigo could get more info with his medical background, when Aizen stepped out of the office into his direction. 

“You should really thank me Kisuke, Atsushi is willing to see you after his patients before lunch break.” 

The brunet had actually done a good word for him? He nodded in a thankful manner and was rewarded by the other’s perfect smile. Sousuke gave a dismissive wave as he left. 

The blond smiled cheerfully at the receptionist as he passed through towards the waiting room. 

Waiting out the patients took an hour and a half but at least he got his appointment. When the last patient finally left he was allowed to enter. Kisuke greeted the other but the cold stare he received was the only introduction he got. 

The icy blue eyes swept over him in a distasteful look. Yeah, it made him a little conscious of himself. 

“What can I do for you?” 

The rough voice wasn’t exactly welcoming either. As he saw the other up close and personal he couldn’t really help comparing himself with the other. The man just screamed money and business, what could have drawn Sousuke towards the guy? 

His past relationship with Aizen had taught the blond that the brunet was very demanding. He had given the brunet enough attention, but in the end it was the other’s lies that had driven them apart. The surgeon didn’t seem like the type who would shower you with compliments, much less attention. 

Kisuke told him he needed to ask him a couple of questions that related to the girl’s death. 

The man hadn’t inquired about his career nor asked to show a badge, just a simple “Make it quick, I have a busy schedule.” 

The same looking package of cigarettes he had seen in Sousuke’s office, lay on the surgeon’s desk. 

Asking his questions, the man evaded answering to the point. Claiming he couldn’t break his privacy policy regarding his patients. 

The visit had been in other words very uneventful. He hadn’t gotten any wiser on the incident at all. Maybe the guy was under Aizen’s control? But that seemed highly unlikely. The guy practically oozed control and the brunet’s Zanpakuto was still safely locked away in the Seireitei. 

There was a possibility they were working together, so they would naturally cover up each other’s mistakes. 

Kisuke hadn’t felt any sort of spiritual pressure from the specialist. A regular human perhaps? But that didn’t mean that Aizen couldn’t have persuaded the guy with words of power. 

He hadn’t enlightened Ichigo or Soul Society about it, he was even thinking of not giving the case back. Just seeing Sousuke again had him slightly apprehensive over the brunet’s role in it. If there was anyone who could stop the former lord from playing God again, it would be him. 

Kisuke’s methods had locked up Aizen’s reiatsu in the past and he would do so again if that happened to be the case. Measuring if the brunet had used any pressure lately would be the first step. 

But before he could think of meeting up again with Aizen he had gotten a phone call from a guy. The man happened to be the deceased girl’s boyfriend and would like a word with him. He had gotten Kisuke’s number via who else but Dr. Aizen. How the brunet got his number remained a mystery. 

Aizen was being a little too helpful in Kisuke’s opinion. 

He found himself waiting by a bar, connected to some fancy restaurant, for the boyfriend’s arrival. The high class modern architecture made him feel out of place. 

The blond had drunk two cups of sake, very expensive ones though it compensated the great taste, when no sign of the deceased girl’s boyfriend followed. 

He watched the in and out stream of couples and families through the restaurant’s entrance, amusedly fanning himself, each guest seemed to own more money than the next. 

When he caught sight of Aizen he knew it had to have been a trick to get him here. He was about to walk up to him but the brunet’s husband appeared next to him. The blond watched annoyed as the surgeon’s hand snaked around Sousuke’s middle, steering him further into the restaurant. 

Aizen had acted as if he hadn’t seen the blond, there is no way that the brunet couldn’t have felt his pressure. Just cause the other’s powers were sealed up didn’t mean that Aizen lost the ability to sense reiatsu. 

Kisuke paid for the two drinks, about to leave when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he was met by a younger guy, presuming it was the deceased girl’s boyfriend. 

The other one seemed down and still depressed over his loss. The boy took a seat next to him and Kisuke offered him something to drink, but the younger declined. Not that Kisuke was complaining; the prices here were anything but low. 

He got at least some answers from him. 

Yoko had coronary heart disease since a young age, which made her prone to heart attacks. She had recently gotten stents inserted to keep the arteries from getting clogged. The last operation was meant to clean them but she had a heart attack during the procedure. 

The guy looked sadly in front of him. 

“And Aizen was her doctor?” 

The guy nodded. “Dr. Aizen was her regular physician.” 

Of course he was. The blond asked what he thought of Aizen. 

“He is like no other doctor, he actually makes time for his patients.” 

Kisuke stopped the urge from snorting at that. If Soul Society easily believed Aizen’s charming front, there was no doubt that humans would be more susceptible. 

The boy continued, telling him how Aizen had referred her towards Dr. Nobu. The surgeon had attended the procedures, had probably led the whole operations. 

The blond asked if she had reacted oddly when discharged from the hospital but the boy shook his head. Even asked if he thought the girl’s death was suspicious but the boy was sure that everything had been done to help his girlfriend. 

Afterwards he thanked him for his answers. It was a start but it didn’t get him any further in the case. It was odd that neither Aizen nor the surgeon couldn’t have supplied him with that little bit of information, privacy policy aside. 

Walking towards the entrance he caught sight of the two dining doctors. Aizen had seen him and motioned to come over. 

Kisuke walked reluctantly up to their table. The brunet smiled to him, his white perfect teeth visible. 

“Urahara-san, I seem to come across you lately all the time.” Sousuke’s partner seemed less enthusiastic in seeing him. 

“I just met up with Yoko-san’s boyfriend, we chatted for a while.” When he said it he made sure to watch the other’s two’s expression. 

“It’s good you show such sentimental feelings, he does need someone to talk to in dire moments.” 

His gaze rested on Aizen after his comment. 

“Do take a seat, we do not mind.” The specialist didn’t really feel the same way, with the look he gave his husband. 

And it’s that what made Urahara obey the request. Not cause of Aizen’s suggestion. 

No, definitely not. Just to get on Dr. Nobu’s nerves. The man in question stood up, taking out a cigarette from his breast pocket, giving Kisuke a last dirty glance before leaving the table. 

He asked Aizen if he wasn’t intruding on their diner while Sousuke stopped one of the waiters to request another wine glass. 

“No, of course not.” 

Once he got his glass, the doctor poured him some red wine. 

He looked at the other, Sousuke acted so nice to him. As if he hadn’t robbed the other of his powers and caused him to be prohibited from entering the Shinigami World. Then again the Seireitei wasn’t Aizen’s favorite residence in the first place. 

“Aren’t you going to join your boyfriend?” 

Aizen sipped from his glass of wine, making sure the ring caught in the light the right way 

“Husband. No, I detest the smell. It’s a foul habit.” 

Kisuke raised a brow. “It doesn’t bother you that he smokes?” 

The other smiled eerily, remarking that Atsushi was addicted and that there were worse things one could be addicted to. 

The blond furrowed his brows. 

He was about to ask if the surgeon knew of their past relationship but the other doctor returned. The minute Nobu sat down he placed his arm on the back of Aizen’s chair. It seemed oddly possessive, especially with the way he was eying Kisuke. 

“So uh…how did you two meet?” The blond tried to sound nonchalantly. 

Aizen looked at his husband, keeping the charming smile on as he answered the question. 

“When I attended college actually. Atsushi had been in his specialty years already,” 

Nobu had to be human, but he would have to be informed about Aizen’s not so mortal life. The brunet didn’t age like a regular human. Shinigami aged much slower. He should have noticed Aizen’s never changing appearance. 

“Atsushi had been a surgeon already for a couple of years and when I finished and got my degree, he surprised me by proposing.” 

Kisuke inspected his wine glass as the brunet showed his other hand with the proposal ring. It stung to hear him talk about another man like that. Their academy years were centuries behind them but he was never confronted with Aizen choosing another lover. 

Nobu looked smug and made sure to look Kisuke in the eye when he said “I asked him by sunset on a beach.” 

How cliché, Urahara thought. But he wasn’t going to show his jealousy. 

“How romantic.” Came out instead, but it still sounded rather sarcastic. 

Aizen chuckled. “It wasn’t exactly love at first sight but I’m content.” 

It sounded more like teasing and the way the other had put emphasis on ‘love at first sight’ while glancing at Kisuke made the blond’s heart skip a beat. 

“Just content mh?” The surgeon’s smug look had diminished, never the less Aizen kept giving his signature smile, leaned further into his husband’s space and whispered something the blond couldn’t hear. 

The next action made Kisuke tighten his hold on the wine glass. Sousuke gave Nobu a chaste kiss but the specialist’s hand that previously rested on the back of the brunet’s chair moved to the back of Aizen’s head to deepen the kiss. 

The grip in the other’s hair loosened after a bit, as did their connection. 

Sousuke seemed slightly out of breath and had a bit of color on his cheeks. 

Kisuke should just stop thinking about it, in fact he should leave the two to let them dine in private. He made up an excuse as he bid his farewell. But not before he saw Nobu’s evil grin. 

Really aside from Kisuke, Aizen didn’t have any taste at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, i really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

He waited outside of Aizen’s clinic. The device that would measure the brunet’s reiatsu was finished. With it, he could track the other’s pressure activity for the last few months. The case would be solved quickly if Aizen had used any of his reiatsu during that period. 

He snuck up behind the brunet when he locked the door to his clinic. 

“You could have waited inside if you needed me that badly.” came the brunet’s sweet words. 

He told the other he was here to check his reiatsu. Sousuke smiled secretively telling him how his pressure was locked. 

“By your doing none the less, doubting your own inventions lately?” The innocent question was coupled by clear amusement in the brunet’s eyes. 

The blond looked at Aizen, making sure his expression stayed neutral, demanding him to unlock the door so they could start the procedure. 

“I’m sorry, no. Should have visited me during the consultation hours. Maybe come back tomorrow?” 

The charming smile at the end did nothing to lower his involvement. And if he kept refusing to cooperate, his involvement was only a given. By tomorrow Sousuke could have cleared his tracks already. There was no way the blond was going to give him that opportunity. 

Kisuke reached for the keys but Sousuke hid them away in his pants pocket, grinning at him. 

The blond narrowed his eyes. “Very immature. Your refusal to deplete your innocence doesn’t really help in your advantage.” 

The brunet raised a brow. “Still adamant on your insinuations, Kisuke? Careful or I might press charges against you.” 

Aizen was…annoying. 

He had always been difficult to deal with. But it relieved the blond’s boredom. Living life in the real world had gotten plain but it was sad to admit that Sousuke could relieve him of that. 

Trying a different course and actually asking him instead of demanding the other to just make it easier on the both of them. “Could you open the door already?” so they could get it over with. 

Sousuke smiled and told him to take the keys cause the brunet wouldn’t just hand them over. He spent enough time in the clinic and didn’t want to be there more than necessary. 

Pitiful excuse in Kisuke’s opinion. 

Sighing he reached over while Sousuke looked into his eyes with the same amusement. Clearly teasing him into a challenge. 

Coming closer into the brunet’s personal space, Sousuke stepped purposely back, trapping himself against the front door. Kisuke took advantage of that. With only a hair’s breath away and looking into those mischievous brown eyes, the only thing he could think of was that Sousuke smelled really good. 

The close proximity a first since their relationship. Sure there were instances where he came pretty close or at least in touching distance. The time Aizen transcended into a higher being, as the brunet like to call it, one of those instances. 

Only Aizen wasn’t himself then, the Hogyoku had taken over most of the other’s remaining sanity at that point. 

After the war another, the moment where the blond had to lock down Sousuke’s reiatsu system with specialized invisible cuffs. The brunet had been calm, accepting the fact his pressure would be locked or most likely scheming again. 

But this close, where he could actually kiss him if Kisuke leaned in those remaining centimeters, never happened. 

The blond trailed his hand along Aizen’s side, stopping at the pants pocket. Keeping attention on the other’s teasing smile. 

He couldn’t however squeeze his fingers into the pocket since they were slapped off by the other. 

“Shame on you Urahara, I’m a married man.” Aizen mocked him while pushing the blond back a couple of steps. 

Of course, typical Aizen; keeping the target at distance. 

Kisuke held up his hands and shrugged. “Fine, I’ll come back tomorrow,” the blond tuned around. “But I’ll be sure to inform the Seireitei about your disinclination.” 

“I never said you couldn’t measure it today, just not in the clinic. Perhaps you can join me at my house.” 

Aizen’s denied entry into his private practice made the blond slightly suspicious, was he hiding something? 

He followed the brunet to the back of the building to the parked white sleek Bentley. 

He looked at Aizen. “Yours?” the charming smile he received confirmed that. 

Sousuke had adapted quite well to the Real World, it was probably needed. If his powers were indeed still safely locked away, the brunet had to have searched for ulterior ways to transport himself. 

Kisuke himself also owned a license but much rather preferred to Shunpo his way to his destination. 

He took a look at the vehicle, it was a very nice car and it sure fit Aizen’s need for the posh and wealthy. 

“Do you want to take a ride with me?” 

He ignored the double meaning behind it as he got in beside the other. He gazed at the interior inside. 

“How long have you had it?” 

The brunet started the engine. A roaring sound that made the car literally purr. “It was a wedding gift from my beloved.” 

Uch… the car suddenly didn’t seem so interesting anymore. 

“He gives you pearls and diamonds too?” Kisuke said as he snapped open his fan in irritation, fanning himself. 

Aizen gave him a quick glance before driving out of the driveway. 

“You think I married him for his money? I’m certainly not that shallow. I wouldn’t have fallen for you then mhh?” 

The blond fluttered the fan a little quicker, muttering “Definitely can’t be for love.” 

The brunet chuckled as answer. 

During their relationship Kisuke had said those three words enough, and the other had repeated them with just as much fervor. Only for the blond to find out that the other’s love was a lie, a means to get close to him, to his attempts on the Hogyoku. 

A way to blame him for the Hollowfication of the Vizards… 

He had been naïve to fall for his tricks, blinded by love. 

The brunet inquired why the blond thought the seals to his powers weren’t intact anymore. Kisuke gave the other a meaningful look in return. 

“Oh right, the poor girl’s unfortunate death.” 

He snapped his fan shut at the other’s tone. And Aizen added how Kisuke couldn’t expect Sousuke to mourn everyone of his patients. He wouldn’t be a good doctor then. 

“It’s hard to believe you care for anything, much less another person’s wellbeing.” the blond muttered in a matter of fact tone. 

“I changed my ways, my evil intentions and it is still not good enough? I’m actually making mortals better, helping them even and you still doubt me…” 

He looked at the brunet. “You stopped playing God to rule over the world but started playing God with people’s lives.” 

That annoying chuckle followed again. “I wouldn’t really stay a doctor if I actually did that. Just accept the fact that I changed. Your trust in me isn’t really becoming of you Kisuke, it is exactly what drove us apart.” 

Aizen framing him is what broke them up. 

He stopped saying anything to the other during the rest of the ride, it was no use anyway; Sousuke was a master of twisting words. 

They stopped before a huge villa, no doubt the lovebirds’ nest. 

The blond refrained from remarking if his beloved couldn’t afford a palace for Sousuke. He wouldn’t be able to keep the bitterness from seeping through at that point. 

It wasn’t only Aizen’s proclaimed good nature that bothered the blond, it was also the relationship he upheld with the specialist. It had to be fake. Sousuke was incapable of loving another being. 

The inside of the estate was just as huge as it looked from the outside. With white marble tiles and beige covered walls. Kisuke had never understood Aizen's fascination with the colorless color. It might have been because it gave the illusion of things being grander as opposed to other pigments. Even the two curved staircases in the main entrance seemed grand. 

Or it could have been just Aizen’s psychopathic nature that shone through… 

Everything looked so pristine and barely touched. Like nobody lived here. This really wasn’t the blond's sort of style. He preferred a warmer and welcoming place. 

He was led into a spacious room, which probably served to welcome guests. Three wide lounges that were placed like a square, finished off with a fireplace. The artwork and statues only provided to shine out the expensive price tag that must have come with it. If he had any doubt about the surgeon’s loaded status, it was cleared now. 

The brunet walked up to what turned out to be a liquor cabinet, pouring him some red wine and offering the blond a glass. 

He refused the offer, still slightly apprehensive on accepting anything from him. Even when the brunet insisted they also had sake. 

The brunet motioned to sit down. “How are you going to check the status of my pressure?” 

The blond didn’t feel any difference comfort wise in the seating, or maybe that was just the slight bitterness that seeped through. 

He looked up at the brunet, taking the contraption out of his bag, explaining the mechanisms. 

Sousuke listened intriguingly before taking a sip from his glass, licking his lips afterwards. “How would you like me?” 

Kisuke was used to the seemingly double meanings but that part had sent a shock right from his abdomen to his groin. Clearing his throat, he fastened handcuff looking chains around the brunet’s wrists that were linked to the device. 

Sousuke smirked. “Your fetish for bondage hasn’t really changed I see…or is it just with me? You like to strap me down, don’t you? 

He ignored the other’s sultry words as much as he could, concentrating on the device instead. 

Actually surprised at how easily the other suddenly cooperated. Was this a list to drop the suspicions around him? 

Whatever it was, he would find out later. 

“Or having me fastened might sooth you.” 

Kisuke looked annoyed at the other. “What makes you say that?” the other licked the underside of his lip again, the blond watched the action transfixed. 

“Because you might be afraid if I’m not.” 

Kisuke snorted, telling him that was definitely not the case. If anything, it was likely the other way around. When Urahara stepped into the other’s plans, he foiled the brunet’s sinister plots. 

He would figure out the former lord, just like in the past. 

“No?” The brunet asked in disbelief, while grinning. 

“Stop it.” Kisuke warned. Which made the other give out a way too innocent ‘I’m not doing anything.’ 

The innocent act changed into irritation when Kisuke had tried to reach for the keys in his pocket again. The brunet scooted back but could only get as far as the chain allowed him. 

Kisuke grinned. “You’re right, having you fastened does sooth me.” The blond yanked at the chain making the other fling back towards him, squeezing his hand into the other’s pocket easily while keeping Aizen’s wrists far out of reach through the chain. 

The fastenings made clanking noises as Sousuke struggled to get him off. 

Urahara showed the key when he took hold of it, cheerfully saying he’ll take a look into the other’s practice, as an extra precaution. 

Aizen’s teasing mood gone as the brunet glared his way. 

The sudden beeping sound of the machine signaled the end of the measuring and he loosened the brunet’s ties. Making sure to put a good distance between them, cause Aizen wasn’t as calm as he liked to make others believe. 

Though the brunet’s glare turned into a more even look. “If that makes you less suspicious of me, be my guest. You have some serious trust issues if you don’t want to believe my word,” Adding in a heated tone “But don’t be surprised if you end up in jail for breaking and entering.” 

Kisuke retorted it wouldn’t be breaking and entering if he had a key. The other leveled him with a conceited look. 

He heard the sound of the front door being opened and the surgeon stepped in a second later. With the ‘beloved’ returning the blond hid away the machine. Seeing Sousuke stand up and greet his lover with a kiss while answering Nobu’s hasty demand of what Urahara was doing here. 

“I was just about to go.” Kisuke answered instead, passing Aizen and slipping the key subtly back into his pocket. 

It was best not to ignore one of the brunet’s warnings. Besides, he would find out sooner or later anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Urahara looked at the group of Shinigami that came fresh out of the academy. The fights, be it either by Shinigami, Hollow or any sort of spirit, caused a lot of destruction in the past. Humans could pass it off as natural disasters but Soul Society had enough of sending in Death Gods just to rebuild constructions afterwards. 

And with the Seireitei allowing spirits to live in the Human World or banning certain people made them send out Death Gods anyhow. This time; to get used to how things were done here on earth. 

Supplying them with a Gigai was naturally Kisuke’s job plus informing them of the rules and whatnot. They couldn’t exactly go around waving their Zanpakuto on the streets and attract unnecessary attention. Wiping away a human’s memory didn’t always go right. 

Resorting more to human like methods made adapting to this life a lot harder. All of what the students had learned in the academy so far couldn’t really be used here. Even something as simple as taking human transportation could create a lot of havoc. 

Urahara was their guide to help them get adjusted. 

He watched as each of them had gotten on the train, with a map in the hand and instructions to get to a certain spot. The blond was going to await their arrival there. They weren’t allowed to use their spiritual pressure to get there, just human like means. 

Blending in with the Human World could be difficult in the beginning. When Kisuke was exiled, he didn’t have a guide ready to explain it all. At least he had help of Tessai and Yoruichi. Together they had discovered the Real World through experience. 

It made the blond curious about how Aizen had integrated so well without any help. 

Waiting at the station, the trainees expected destination, made him bump into Ichigo and Rukia. The two had just came back from their trip. 

The orange haired one had made some small talk before the Kuchiki had announced that she would wait at the Kurosaki residence for Ichigo’s return. When she was gone he said “Okay Urahara-san you can give me back my mission now.” 

“I think I’m going to hold on a little while longer to your task.” 

The other looked surprised. “Are there complications?” 

Kisuke reassured the younger that wasn’t the case, just that he suddenly had something to do in his otherwise tedious life. 

The other wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh I get it, you found someone huh?” 

The blond not so subtly hid away his facial expression with the shadow of his hat. “Not at all Kurosaki-san, it’s just a way to relieve my boredom.” 

“Sure. Don’t wreck my mission though, cuz I’ll get the blame.” 

He told the younger to show some respect to his elders, giving him a jab with the cane in emphasis. “I’ve got centuries over you.” 

Ichigo rubbed his sore rib and stuck out his tongue childishly while waving his goodbye. “You’re old you mean.” 

Kisuke shook his head amusedly at the retreating orange haired one. 

He had to wait a while before his team of trainees finally arrived. Only with one missing. And with the other nowhere in sight, he had looked at the monitor for the guy’s reiatsu once back home. 

The blond supplied them with gigai that had built in tracking systems after all. 

Tracking down the other’s pressure system he found him situated at a different station. Urahara used Shunpo on his way over towards the place and saw the graduate calmly talking to Aizen. He glared at the brunet and whisked the young Shinigami away from the devil, telling Sousuke to stay where he was, cause he needed a word with him, too. 

The guy seemed amazed by the brunet’s presence, he could hear the appreciation in the other’s voice when he talked about Aizen. 

“It’s Aizen Sousuke!” 

Where had the youth in the Shinigami World gone to if they worshipped criminals? Aizen had escaped Hell, but that didn’t mean the evil was out of him. 

“You’d be best not to believe any word that has passed his lips. What did he say to you?” 

The young man told the blond that Aizen couldn’t say much, Kisuke had interrupted them. 

With the younger’s fascination it was best to get him as far away as possible from the former ruler. Aizen’s charm was dangerous, especially now that Kisuke wasn’t sure if the other was planning anything. 

He explained how the other could get back to the Urahara shop. And that he had permission to use his powers if he couldn’t find it by human transportation, before fixing his attention to the brunet. 

“What were you doing?” the brunet gave him a look. “You can’t be ‘just’ at the same place.” 

“No indeed. I’m here to support my husband on a medical conference he has to attend. Or is that suddenly a crime?” 

He told the brunet he needed to stay in Furukawa Town. 

“Kisuke I’m prohibited from entering Karakura Town. I am however allowed to travel all over the world, as long as I do not cross those borders.” 

Unfortunately, he was right. 

Kisuke had checked the brunet’s reiatsu. There were odd behavioral patterns in his pressure. At an interval of about three to four weeks Sousuke’s reiatsu would suddenly critically drop before slowly coming back up to its normal level. 

The blond couldn’t really explain the fluctuations. 

It couldn’t have been the Hogyoku because it was removed. The orb was afterwards destroyed, or that’s at least what the Seireitei told him. Kisuke wasn’t allowed to remove it, they had Mayuri do it instead, since Soul Society hadn’t wanted the blond close to the orb. He was still seen as the head developer of the dangerous object and thus not even allowed in touching distance. 

Maybe that’s what caused the fluctuations. The orb was probably not removed in the right way and was messing with Sousuke’s body. If there had been loose pieces of it stuck in the other, it would have contaminated the rest of the brunet’s pressure. 

And seeing as the other’s pressure was still locked down, it would have severely injured the rest of his system. 

But Aizen looked healthy as far as he could tell. His gaze had been resting on the brunet’s chest, where the Hogyoku was normally placed. He saw Sousuke’s questioning gaze and inquiry of what was wrong. 

An actual check up might give him more information. 

“I examined your pressure status.” 

The brunet nodded. “I see, and what is your prognosis?” 

The other didn’t seem particularly interested nor panicked about it. His pressure activity itself had been dormant, what was to be expected because of the lock down. And that made the blond relieved but the other’s reiatsu dropping drastically at times had to effect Aizen in some way. Something wasn’t right. 

“It seems like your reiatsu is rather unstable at times.” 

“It is? I have yet to notice it.” the brunet’s facial expression of disinterest stayed. 

“Perhaps I should examin-” 

The brunet’s phone rang and he made a motion to the blond to keep quiet. “I’m sorry, I have to take this.” Taking a couple of steps away from him and talking in a hushed voice to the other side of the line. 

Sousuke’s unnatural smile had formed during the phone call. Kisuke studied the other’s mannerisms, the fake charming and polite characteristics were alluring. The trick to draw you into his lies. 

After the phone call the brunet turned his way again. “I really need to go now, you got me a little delayed.” Sousuke ended teasingly as he walked past him. 

He was ignored after that, watching Aizen walk into the direction of the platform. Sousuke had just unceremoniously shoved him aside. It never failed to amaze the blond how the other could be plain rude while his sweet words were a polite act. 

-0- 

After getting the request to appear immediately in Soul Society, Kisuke received many questions on what exactly happened to Yuta, the young male academy graduate that he had lost sight of. He told them the exact story of their mission. 

The blond couldn’t really understand what all the fuss was about. He had found him alive and well after all. 

Until Yoruichi showed up and rescued the blond out of the questioning hold of the Interrogation Force. 

She had resumed her position once Kisuke got back entry into the Seireitei. 

Back in the Shihoin estate he finally got the full version of what was happening. Yuta’s reiatsu had disappeared off the radar, diminishing slowly at first before it was completely gone. Signaling the boy’s death. 

The blond had personally administrated permission for Yuta to get back to the Shinigami World. He couldn’t have gotten lost a second time, unless he never got back to his shop… 

There must be a viable reason for this. The guy had probably entered Soul Society without anyone noticing his presence. 

“He never passed the gates, Kisuke. His reiatsu is gone. It has happened multiple times already but only with lower level Shinigami who don’t have a status in the Gotei 13. 

Those that can be easily missed, thought Kisuke. 

“They didn’t have to suddenly forcefully take me to the 2nd division and demand answers.” 

She looked at him. “They were in your care; you were responsible for them. It’s like the incident with the Vizards, you didn’t have anything to do with it but at the same time you were involved. You know how Soul Society operates, they’re going to put the blame on you.” 

The way she said it was harsh, but it was the truth. It was similar to the situation of the Vizards since Kisuke had a premonition that Aizen had something to do with it, again. The brunet was the last one whom he had seen with the guy. 

Kisuke had left out Aizen in his explanation, he would rather catch Sousuke midway in his plans himself, without any interference. This time he would be way ahead of the former ruler’s evil antics. 

“I’ve told them all that happened. I last saw him at the station.” Aizen had gone in the direction of the same platform. Why had the brunet even taken the train while owning a luxurious car? 

“And I believe you, but I want you to prevent in making the same mistake. The Seireitei’s going to keep a close look on you.” 

He nodded at Yoruichi’s gentle smile, wondering if he should let her in on Aizen’s likely involvement. She couldn’t keep on defending him. 

“The times this has happened before, is there any clearance in those cases?” 

“No, it’s difficult to say, not all of those have passed away in the Human World,” Sousuke couldn’t have done anything here. “It has just recently caught the Seireitei’s attention. No one keeps record of the Shinigami in the lower districts. If we had to respond to everyone who comes to us on a missing person, we would only be busy with those cases.” 

That’s true, those districts were crime riddled. It had been a perfect idea of Aizen to use those targets as sacrifice for his failed attempts on the Hogyoku. But even after that, Central 46’s ignorance over the lower ranked districts stayed status quo. 

The Rukongai a well known example, but it wasn’t the only district. 

Yoruichi asked his thoughts on the disappearance. 

“I’m not sure. But maybe we have to look at what kind of threats are out in the Real World.” 

“You think it was a Hollow?” she asked in doubt. 

“No, I meant actually more of who’s stationed there that belongs to our kind.” 

With many Shinigami opting to live in the Real World, rather than their own, Central 46 should have long since invested in a division that had experience in the Human World and stood constantly in contact with it. 

The 12th division’s Research and Development Institute does have a Communication Research Section that keeps track of the world of the living but it’s hardly enough anymore. 

Despite Kisuke working as a spokesperson, he was often times still kept in the dark on Soul Society’s affairs. Their mistrust of him stayed. 

Telling her this, the cat woman promised to talk about the idea of developing a special force in regard to that. 

In the end, the blond still kept quiet over Aizen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I really appreaciate it!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Urahara slammed open the door to Aizen’s consultation practice. The brunet was just in the middle of checking over a patient. The patient seemed scandalized at the interruption while Sousuke glared at him. 

Excusing himself politely the brunet whisked Kisuke to a separate room, full of medical supplies. The polite tone disappeared when they were alone. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“You killed Yuta!” The blond growled out. 

“Excuse me, who?” The other snapped agitatedly. 

Empathically asking the other “Oh don’t give me that false act! The academy graduate you talked to yesterday, does it ring any bells? Or have you suddenly forgotten?” The brunet was just so frustrating with that fake illusion. After all his lies, did Sousuke think he could still fool him?! 

“You’re not making any sense. I did not kill anyone. Now, would you stop those silly accusations or at least wait out your turn before barging into the middle of an appointment.” 

Kisuke kept glaring at the brunet as he stepped back into his office. The blond was ushered into the waiting room. Where he was made to await the end of the other’s consultations. Luckily that turned out to be a mere thirty minutes and not hours like with Dr. Nobu. 

The brunet was busy with taking off his lab coat and filling a bag while Kisuke was allowed entry. 

“What is your urgent need in seeing me?” A condescending smirk was sent his way as Sousuke took off the reading glasses. 

Kisuke shook his head in disbelief at the other. “Are you serious? I just told you, Yuta’s death.” 

“And I thought we established the fact that I had nothing to do with the boy’s death.” 

“We didn’t establish anything.” Kisuke groaned out angrily. 

“Kisuke, I think you need to follow anger management or maybe even get laid,” 

There were always times where he could have just smothered the brunet with a pillow in their relationship. Aizen was the kind of person that could drive you to the brink and even then kept pushing. 

“Your jealousy of Atsushi was endearing in the beginning, but now it’s just getting plain obsessive.” 

Kisuke slammed his hands on the brunet’s desk, towering over him as the other chuckled and picked something up that had fallen off because of the force. 

“Calm down,” Sousuke cooed with delight. “No need to get so angry. Why don’t you give me explicit details on why you’re so sure I had anything to do with it?” 

He told him that the other was there at the station, being the only one whom had his last words with the boy, besides Kisuke. 

“I told you about the conference I was about to attend.” The brunet pointed out. 

“Why did you take the train though, when you could have taken your beloved’s wedding gift instead.” 

“Yes, I could have. Only the conference was situated in the middle of the Centrum. No parking space in the vicinity and the parking lots closest to the conference were without any security. Not the kind of place I should leave such an expensive gift, don’t you think?” He asked charmingly. 

“Give me proof of the so called conference.” The brunet told the blond he couldn’t do that. Kisuke grinned. “Wait let me guess, you lost the invite.” 

The other chuckled. “Not exactly but close, I had to hand it over or I would have been denied entry.” 

The blond regarded him without any amusement. “So you have no proof? Why am I not surprised?” 

Sousuke motioned him over with a finger to stand next to him as he started typing something on the computer. The internet search results however confirmed the actual existence of the medical conference. 

The website for the event even held detailed reports of what the speakers talked about. Skimming through it he could definitely find Aizen’s husband’s name reappearing several times. 

He looked at the confident brunet next to him who was watching the blond with his head being supported by his hand. 

It didn’t confirm Sousuke’s presence at the event. He was at a dead end with the other again. Even if Aizen had done anything to the boy, what powers could he have possibly used to overthrow Yuta? 

The other’s dormant pressure status with the odd fluctuations stayed a mystery. 

“I need to take a look at you,” before the other’s lips could form into a smirk Kisuke added “I mean a check up.” 

“Again? It’s locked. You saw it for yourself.” 

Kisuke elaborated that he wanted to make sure the right process of removing the Hogyoku was used. 

The brunet’s lips formed an o as he gave an understanding nod. “I see.” 

The blond snapped his gaze to the other’s eyes when he noticed how he was zoning in on the brunet’s mouth a lot recently. But his grey eyes fell down when Aizen began unbuttoning the black dress shirt he was wearing. 

Turning away from the enticing sight the shopkeeper motioned to the medical table. “Wouldn’t it be better there?” 

Sousuke chuckled and went over towards the chair, continuing to unbutton his shirt on the way. Remarking how he was normally not the patient. 

“Want to play doctor, Kisuke?” 

Ignoring the other’s taunt, he looked at the scar that took over the vacant spot of the orb, staining the brunet’s formerly unblemished skin. “Mayuri removed it?” 

“Yes, what a fun experience was that…” the former lord bit out. 

“You can’t expect Soul Society to treat you with the greatest care.” 

“I was not. But a little more humanity wouldn’t have hurt. My prisoners were treated with respect; Inoue did not befall any harm.” 

He told Sousuke it probably had to do with the fact that she was meant as bait. 

The other looked suddenly jaded. “Well… let us not dwell in the past.” 

It was indeed best not to, it would only lead to heavy discussions and Sousuke would never admit he was in his wrong. 

The blond steadily focused his pressure over the scarred area. Sousuke suppressing a gasp made the blond glance at him. 

“Your pressure is very familiar.” Came the answer. 

A Shinigami bond caused reiatsu to intertwine. A bond was formed only by a real deep connection to another Death God. It meant that at one point Aizen must have felt something for him, just sex didn’t evoke the connection. 

It wasn’t just wishful thinking on Kisuke’s part. It made him secretly long to feel the other’s pressure answer to his. 

Shaking his head as if to shake the thoughts away. 

The blond was contemplating their past relationship a little too much nowadays. It must have been the close proximity to the other recently that had dug up their memories. And being too close to a suspect was never a good thing. 

He should keep his mind clear of the past, especially when Aizen was involved. 

But keeping his mind off of the other wasn’t the only problem, his palm that should hover over Sousuke glowing with pressure had resorted to slightly brushing along the brunet’s skin. The blond could see the goose bumps appearing or the way the other’s nipples had hardened, which was definitely not caused by the cold. 

The temperature in the room felt normal, if not a little…warm. 

He glanced back at the brunet who was intensely watching him. 

“Can you feel it?” The brunet asked quietly, almost cryptically. 

“What?” 

The other smirked and elaborated in an annoyingly conceited way. “The Hogyoku.” 

Kisuke furrowed his brows, concentrating his pressure and this time also his mind on finding any remnants of the orb. “No.” 

The other continued “Which means it was correctly removed.” 

That seemed to be the case, the fluctuations had to be the result of something else. The cuffs that locked down Aizen’s pressure couldn’t be the problem, the blond made sure his inventions were functioning properly. 

Any malfunctions were probably the result of Sousuke tempering with it. 

Kisuke reached for the brunet’s wrists, rolling up his sleeves to get better access to his arms. But the brunet yanked his wrists out of his grip. 

“You seem so eager to undress me, that is long since forbidden territory for you.” Another taunt… 

“Oh yeah, your arms are certainly an asset of yours that get me going.” The blond mocked back. 

The brunet grinned amusedly, rolling up the sleeves himself. 

The shopkeeper’s touch of pressure on Sousuke’s wrists had made the cuffs visible. But just as it was thoroughly checked by the device in his lab, he couldn’t directly feel anything wrong with it either. 

He looked at the other’s neutral expression. It made it difficult to discern what Sousuke thought of the situation. 

“Do I need to remove another piece of clothing?” Though understanding Aizen remained a difficult task either way, that deceiving nature made the brunet an excellent actor in hiding any expression. 

At the blond’s silence the other went on.“Kisuke you’re truly losing your touch if you keep doubting your own inventions. Or could it be…that you’re worried about me?” A seemingly innocent smile coupled with the equally innocent words. 

“I’m not doubting my inventions.” He wouldn’t get an answer to the second part of the question. 

The innocent expression was replaced by an all too familiar gloating smirk. 

The blond looked away and told the other to get redressed again. 

The fluctuations remained a mystery, discretely asking for some info regarding the unstable reiatsu pattern to the 4th division might help him a little further. 

“Have some lunch with me,” Kisuke turned around again, facing the now dressed brunet. “Do not feel obliged but see it as a thank you for your concern in my health.” The brunet finished smoothly. 

He should actually keep his distance from Aizen, but having some lunch together was innocent enough. 

“Funny how you phrase that, you make it almost impossible for me to decline that offer.” 

The brunet grabbed his coat and the bag he had been previously filling. “I told you, do not feel obliged.” 

“But knowing you, that was not a simple request,” 

The other looked at him. 

“You would hold it against me one way or another. Accusing me of not having any manners, sounds like you.” Kisuke mused. 

Sousuke put on his coat while telling the blond he presumed an awful lot about him. “It seems like I’m continuously on your mind.” 

Kisuke snorted. “I’m not the one who’s inviting the other for lunch or dinner all the time. What does your husband think of that?” 

“You know what? Why don’t you stay here? In the afternoon I have house calls and I do not feel like wasting my break by explaining myself to you constantly.” 

The brunet seemed slightly irritated, it puzzled Kisuke since the other normally didn’t back down so easily in their banter. 

He told Aizen that by staying here, the blond could do a quick investigation of his private practice. 

Sousuke put the keys on the desk, walking to the door while muttering something about trust issues and just before he left, said “Don’t be surprised if Atsushi kicks you out.” 

Kisuke sighed and followed the other after his confusing comment, ending up lunching with him anyways. When they were finally seated in the cozy diner, much cheaper and more comfortable than the expensive restaurant, he asked why the other’s husband would have kicked him out. 

“You would have called your beloved as a guard dog to get me out?” 

The brunet gave him an unbelievable look. “Kisuke if I wanted you out of there, I would have done it myself. I do not need a guard dog,” 

Kisuke wasn’t so sure about that, when Sousuke had his powers sure, but when the brunet had to rely on physical strength, the favor would be on Kisuke’s side. The blond didn’t look it but he was physically stronger than the other. 

“Atsushi visits the clinic at least twice a week, it is his practice after all.” 

“He owns it? It’s in your name though.” 

The brunet averted his gaze. “Not on paper. I couldn’t exactly afford my own place. Soul Society didn’t bestow me any wealth I owned in Hueco Mundo.” 

Dr. Nobu owned a whole lot it seemed. He wanted to ask how the brunet could have afforded to pay for his studies in medicine, but refrained from that. He had a pretty good idea who had funded that. 

“Does Nobu know about us?” when the other’s eyes turned back towards him, the blond added “About our past.” 

The other shook his head, not meeting his eyes. “He can get… quite…envious over little things.” 

Their past relationship wasn’t exactly a little thing, It had lasted a good deal of their academy years, and even after that. It was odd that the specialist still acted quite hostile when Nobu didn’t even know him. 

When a long silence fell between them, Kisuke asked “How did you get out of Hell?” He had been meaning to ask that. 

The other’s cocky attitude reappeared, smiling coyly. “Maybe I made a pact with the Devil.” 

“No I mean it. How did you get out?” 

He couldn’t ask the Seireitei, the netherworld’s business didn’t have anything to do with Soul Society. They could, in other words, do whatever they wanted with their prisoners. They didn’t owe the Shinigami World an explanation at all. 

But no one had ever been able to get out of the underworld. Except Aizen. 

“You’re not a prison warden anymore, I don’t think you’re entitled to any of my affairs. You’re quite noisy actually.” 

He was not going to get an answer, in other words. 

“I did my time Kisuke, it shouldn’t matter anymore.” 

The brunet did hardly any of his sentence. The 20,000 years in prison might have been a little too much. But the other was only locked down in Muken for five years before he was shipped off to Hell; where he got free after a mere two years. 

The eternal damnation that the brunet actually deserved for his deeds, was not so eternal. And Sousuke could not have bettered his life in that short period. If the brunet was even capable of reforming and living the norm of the standard Shinigami… 

He seemed changed now, but how far did Aizen’s illusions go? That was something to keep in mind. 

“Is Nobu human?” 

The brunet sighed exaggeratedly. “Really? Can we **just** have a quiet lunch together without any interrogation? I wanted to make this a pleasant outing.” 

The more personal direction his questions took, the more defensive Aizen seemed to become. Without being truthful, the other’s suspicions wouldn’t drop. But if he kept making the other feel like a criminal, the brunet would naturally take a defensive stance against it. 

He had to play by Sousuke’s rules here; deception. 

Kisuke cocked his head so the hat tipped to hide his facial expression. Trying to give off a friendlier vibe. “I’m sorry.” 

The modern utensils the brunet used to eat the foreign dish with spoke of Sousuke’s well-adjusted behavior here. Not surprising, with the lavish and extravagant choice of lifestyle Sousuke preferred. 

He had to comment on it. “You seem to have no problems fitting into the Real World.” 

“Why? Does that seem suspicious; do you still encounter troubles?” The brunet asked warily. 

Kisuke shook his head, he had been here for over a century already. But it had only been a few years for the brunet, and the other didn’t seem to find it troublesome in comparison to his supremacy in Hueco Mundo. 

The brunet swallowed a bite before replying “Another personal question… It doesn’t seem fair to be asking me something like that. It would be the same if I asked you if you preferred the Seireitei before you were exiled to Karakura Town for your experimentations.” 

Aizen’s experimentations, not his. But he wouldn’t be provoked to give in on that. 

“It’s **just** a question.” 

“Very well then, if you must know; nothing can compare to the sovereign authority I held in Las Noches.” 

The supremacy Aizen held there was a tyranny, oppressing his Espada and Hollows by absolute power of his enormous reiatsu. Grimmjow whom had survived the Quincy invasion in the desert had told Kisuke bits and pieces. 

“You would have been a great asset next to me, a loyal and trustworthy companion.” 

“Like Nobu now is to you? Ichimaru saw right through you, despite the loving favoritism.” Kisuke would have never chosen Aizen’s side. Their love had been strong but he would have never turned his back on the Seireitei. 

“Gin and I never had anything resembling more than companionship at most. I knew what he was planning.” Sousuke said in full assurance. “I kept him by my side solely for that. And he got what he bargained for in the end.” Was almost said in amusement. “What about you?” 

Kisuke looked at him as the brunet clarified “Which place do you prefer? Are you thankful for being exiled?” the brunet asked with a smirk, knowing he turned the conversation in his favor. 

He ought to wipe that smirk right off… 

But he was not going to give in on the other’s provocations. “As a matter of fact I am,” was said cheerfully. “I am more valuable here.” 

The brunet chuckled. 

The entertainment the other could find in some things… 

“The Hogyoku bound us together.” 

Kisuke couldn’t hide the surprise fast enough that statement had brought up. “I don’t think so.” 

The blond was glad the orb was destroyed, it caused nothing but trouble. 

“You cannot deny that you were proud of your invention. As you should be.” Sousuke looked into his eyes as he said it. Funny how the other disliked the personal questions but at the same time fired them at the blond. “You were rightfully blamed for that.” The brunet finished smugly. 

Kisuke narrowed his eyes. “What are you trying to do?” 

“Showing you how you are indirectly involved in my mistake, my deeds.” Sousuke said honestly. “The girl’s death is the same for me. My husband did the operations, not me. She was my patient, but I did not handle her procedures.” 

Kisuke pushed aside his plate when his appetite had vanished with that hint. 

Sousuke was a contradiction in itself. 

“Do you get where I am going with this?” Sousuke asked. 

“Yeah, I just don’t get how you are willing to put the blame on your husband. Blaming loved ones seems to be a sport to you.” 

“Do not presume to know anything about my marriage, Kisuke. I’m just clearing my own name, as would you.” 

But jeopardizing his husband’s profession? Aizen didn’t love Nobu, he was in it for his own convenience. The money seemed a logical option, he was still treated as a king with the amount he could spent. 

The blond was about to change the topic but their conversation couldn’t turn a neutral path when Aizen announced he had to start his house calls.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claimed has been on the backburner for a while but it's entirely back now, it's summer vacation so I have the time.

**Chapter five**

He had been keeping an eye on Aizen from a distance. Skillfully hiding his reiatsu, following the brunet like a shadow. It just kept amazing the blond how the other seemingly couldn't sense him. Aizen's reiatsu sensing abilities were normally superb, even if the pressure was hidden. 

But now, the brunet seemed to have entirely lost those abilities or just acted accordingly. 

He had also spied on Nobu, but the specialist spent most of his time in the hospital, or at the private practice. 

The brunet, outside of his consultation hours, enjoyed his luxury. 

Kisuke couldn't enter their estate without using stealth to get into it. The intercom at the huge gates prevented an easy entry. Of course he could just lose the gigai and make it easier on himself. Aizen could still catch him in the act, and the blond just refused to be the other's entertainment. 

Then there was also Dr.Nobu, he was still clueless on the surgeon's race. 

Kisuke waited in the fourth division on the research Ichigo was doing. The blond had subtly asked the younger to look into possible reiatsu declining causes. The Kurosaki had a medical book into his hands as they went through the possible options. 

Most were disease related, specifically those that tempered with the whole system of a Shinigami. But that couldn't be it, Sousuke's reiatsu magically restored itself again. 

"That is all, Urahara-san." The younger said, closing the book. 

Kisuke sighed, what was wrong with Aizen? 

He needed to find out before it turned out to be an adjustment made by the brunet that could possibly free his powers. Even without the Hogyoku, Aizen had to be dealt with cautiously. 

"Does it have something to do with my case?" the orange haired one questioned him after putting the book back. "Cause if it is, I need to know." 

The blond reassured the other that it had nothing to do with that. 

Back in the Human World he waited outside of the doctors' estate. Continuously going through all possible reasons for the odd fluctuations. 

Until the gates opened and Aizen drove up to him. The brunet leaned over and opened the door of the passenger seat, smirking at him. "Do I need to add stalker habits to your record?" 

Kisuke scoffed, closing the door which made the brunet roll down the window instead. Looking into the open window the blond informed the other, he was actually here to 'stalk' his husband. 

The blond couldn't forget about the specialist. Aizen was probably the brain behind it but the brunet would never resort to dirtying his hands. He manipulated others to do stuff for him. 

"I do have to disappoint you, Kisuke. Atsushi got paged late at night for an emergency procedure. He came back at around five in the morning to take a quick shower and grab a small bite to eat before he left for work again." 

Was the specialist ever home? 

"He seems to be a busy man huh?" Especially for a human, didn't he need sleep to function properly? 

Sousuke smiled. "He chose that career. It has been in his family for centuries as humans would say. His great grandfather started it actually." 

Just because the specialist's ancestors supposedly lived in the Real World, didn't make Nobu necessarily human. 

Sousuke patted the seat of the passenger seat. "Come on, if you are going to stalk me; better do it right." 

He asked the brunet where he was going when the other opened the door again. 

"I'm going to start my round of house calls. Seeing as you're still persistently following me around, I might as well help you with dropping my suspicions." 

The blond gave the other a doubtful look, immediately making it clear what he thought of the other's innocence. Taking a seat next to the other anyway. 

"There's one thing you need to explain to me. I do not understand why the Seireitei would send out a Shinigami to inspect the death of a human girl." The brunet told him amusedly while making motions with one hand, the other on the steering wheel. Glancing now and then at the blond next to him. 

"There was use of spiritual pressure." 

"She was human." Aizen deadpanned. 

"I know, means the murder was clearly not." 

Sousuke laughed. "Please enlighten me how I could have done anything whilst residing a couple of blocks away? Cause I take it the pressure was traced back to the hospital." 

Indeed, it just remained unclear who's pressure it was. 

"That's what I'm trying to find out." 

The brunet shook his head dismissively, mirth still sparkling in his eyes. 

"Besides, let's not forget Yuta, he was certainly a Shinigami…I…What's so funny?" He asked agitated to the still smirking brunet. 

"Your stubborn disloyalty of me, you fail to see the truth." 

"And what is that with you?" the other's deceiving front…Sousuke always hid away the truth behind a blanket of lies. 

Which made the brunet retort with one of those obvious lies. "I'm always honest, you're just misinterpreting me most of the times." 

He forgot how exhausting Aizen could be… 

If Kisuke said something was black, Sousuke would undoubtedly disagree and say it was white. 

While it wasn't as bad in the beginning of their relationship, the brunet's true colors were only revealed when Kisuke was blamed for the Hollowfications, it was still without a doubt there. 

The first house visit was in the middle of a busy city, the brunet pointed out how, just like the conference; there was no parking space available. The other really had to mention it…as if it would diminish the other's involvement. 

He had to park the car a little further, the brunet griping about the distance along the route to find any space. It was just a little walk through, Sousuke had apparently gotten too used to his luxury. 

The brunet always had a lot of confidence, as seen with his driving style. The way he recklessly reversed the car, the vehicle giving out a beeping sound when it came close to an obstacle. Even showing a camera that showed exactly what happened behind the car, but Sousuke turned it off, 'since he didn't need that'. 

"Don't trash your beloved's amazing gift." 

"I would instantly get another one, Atsushi doesn't-" Kisuke had stepped out at that exact moment, not interested in the slightest in the other's adoration of the specialist. 

Sousuke knew and kept going on about Nobu on their walk over. 

Kisuke wondered how long it took before the other figured out the blond wasn't in gigai. The odd looks the brunet had gotten for 'talking to himself' had gotten the blond back into a good mood. 

When Sousuke rung the doorbell of his first patient and said Kisuke couldn't follow, because of the privacy policy, had the blond long since grinning at the other. 

The brunet frowned as he finally began paying attention to reality, comprehension dawning on him. 

Kisuke chuckled as Sousuke was about to hit him, but couldn't go through with the act since the patient opened the door. The brunet had his hand struck out in mid air. Fake politeness took over, hand retracting to look busy straightening out his gelled back hair, before greeting his patient. 

Of course that had Aizen almost shutting the door in his face in an attempt to not let the blond follow him. Kisuke could just in time stick his foot in the doorframe. 

"They don't see or hear me, Sousuke." He retaliated in an annoyingly cheerful way to the other's suddenly appearing conceited act. 

He had to examine a child whose coughs had worsened. "The medicine you prescribed hasn't really helped." The mother said. 

Kisuke shook his head in a disapproving manner, making sure the brunet saw him. "You're not losing your touch, are you Dr. Aizen?" the blond asked with fake concern. 

Getting back at Sousuke's own gripes on Kisuke's supposed declination in professionalism. 

Their titillating banter had always been a constant tease. At times it could get a serious underlying tone to hurt the other but it was mostly just that; playful. 

Aizen's faint smirk as a result, the brunet couldn't answer back as long as he was in the presence of humans. 

And there really wasn't any viciousness behind the blond's statement. The other was actually quite good at his job. The way the patients interacted with him gave away that it wasn't because Kisuke observed the other. Careful and thoroughly in his examinations. 

Midway into the house calls and it had begun raining slightly. Although the other could park the car closer for the remaining visits, the blond could see the other's irritation. Even more so when Kisuke had taken out an umbrella and used it out of reach on purpose. 

One of Aizen's patients had made the brunet wait outside for a bit since she had to put the dog outside first. It sounded more like one of those smaller breeds that barked more than anything else. 

Sousuke had stepped back when she closed the door, bumping into Kisuke. The blond had out of reflex taken a hold of the other. It had lasted only a second. His hand rested on Sousuke's hip, at least he thought it was his hip, the long coat made it hard to discern that. 

And at times like these, it reminded Kisuke of all the pleasant things about Sousuke. The other felt 'right' in his arms. 

And when Sousuke had stepped out of his hold, the blond had to ignore the overwhelming urges to grab the other again. Whenever it was Sousuke's expensive cologne which made him heady with desire for the liar again. Or the fact that they used to have such a good and stable connection. 

It was normal he missed it… 

After the visits he felt spiritual pressure diminishing at an alarming rate in the vicinity of the hospital. Instructing Sousuke to take off into that direction immediately, they weren't far off. 

The brunet had parked in the 'employee section', remembering to question the other about it later, Kisuke got out instantly. Directly going into the mortuary where it came from, it was a different section however where a special key card was needed to gain entry. 

Luckily someone opened the door and the blond got through easily. He heard Sousuke behind him getting stopped by the person that just entered. 

It was too late…the reiatsu had disappeared entirely. 

The victim was most definitely a Shinigami, the blond recognized him as someone he had helped into a gigai a couple of weeks ago. He should have used Shunpo on his way over. 

Not that it would have made a difference in the result. 

Taking off the male's gigai, it caught his attention that he had no wounds whatsoever. Nothing betrayed a struggle that should have taken place in order to lose his reiatsu is such a rapid way. He should further examine the other in his lab. It could be related to the declination of Aizen's reiatsu. 

Sousuke appeared a bit later, looking surprised at Kisuke's attempts to get the gigai on the Shinigami again. He pushed the brunet aside when he dared to assist. "What are you and Nobu playing around with?!" 

"Excuse me?" Sousuke said, way too angelic. "I was with you the whole time, Kisuke. What more proof do you need in order for you to believe me?" 

Aizen could have served as a distraction while the surgeon had been busy, it was the second time the hospital ended in a crime scene. 

"You're going to get your husband, right now. I need to hear his explanation on this." Kisuke demanded. 

"No, he's busy at the moment with procedures. He does not like to be disturbed." 

"Fine, I'll get him myself." 

The brunet held him back, saying Nobu wouldn't be able to see him right now. Who knew if it had been his 'patient' in the first place? 

It sounded as if the brunet was defending his husband again. 

"First you make him look guilty, now you're prevailing me to believe he's innocent. Do you even know what you want?!" The blond snapped. 

"I never said he was guilty, I just cleared my own name. That was all." 

The nurse that stopped Aizen before came into the room. "I checked and he wasn't a patient of yours, so you're going to have to leave this room." She directed to the brunet. 

Aizen smiled lightly. "I understand, after you." 

The brunet had held out his hand, pointed to the door. Only to struck her in the back of her neck, at a certain vital pressure point, once she turned. She fell unconsciously at his feet while the blond ran up to her, yelling at the other "What are you doing?!" 

"Relax, she will only be out of it for a little while. I'm giving you an opportunity to get out of here." The brunet grabbed the special key card from around her neck. "Unless of course you want to run around the entire hospital with the corpse while the mortals see it floating around." 

The back of the building was connected straight to the parking lot for employees. Making it slightly easier to get out through the other door of the room. 

Kisuke was reluctant in leaving her like that, but also knew it was best to get out of here as fast as possible. He still needed to do a thorough exam of the deceased Shinigami before the male's body disintegrated. Spirits' entirely disappeared after a short amount of time, unlike humans where the process took a lot longer. 

He had let the brunet help him in getting the Shinigami into his car, gigai and all. The blond wanted to do a complete inspection. 

"I thought you didn't work here." The blond said. 

Sousuke looked at him, saying he was correct. 

The blond motioned to the sign that read 'Employees only' and the card that was needed to get to the parking lot. 

"Ah, Atsushi took care of that." Was his reply. 

Commanding him to pull over when they reached Karakura Town. The brunet did as he was told, looking at him. "This is not your shop." 

"No, you're not allowed to enter the city, remember?" 

The brunet rolled his eyes, muttering that the Seireitei couldn't sense him. 

Kisuke didn't care, he was going to use Shunpo to get there, much faster. Plus with Soul Society already taking extra care of keeping an eye on the blond, he didn't want to give the Seireitei even more reason to distrust him. 

After the examination he found out exactly; nothing. It remained frustratingly a mystery. He found nothing on the human disguise or the Shinigami itself. The only thing he could safely assume; was that it related to Aizen's own mystic situation. 

And that maybe he should shove the direct suspicions into the direction of Dr. Nobu.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Kisuke looked at the colossus building that held various of theatrical plays every weekend. Entering soon after, waiting on the brunet whom had texted him with the 'hint' of where he was going tonight. Sousuke had referred to him as 'to my stalker' in the message. 

At first Kisuke didn't feel like coming, not keen on seeing Sousuke in the company of the surgeon. Opera was already dramatic enough in the blond's opinion. 

A couple of minutes past eight and the other showed up, minus his beloved. 

The brunet smiled lovingly, showing the two tickets as he steered them further into the theater. 

He grabbed Sousuke by the arm before he could walk past the ticket booth. "Wait a second, just the two of us?" 

"Is that a problem?" 

Yes, that was a problem. What was the other trying to do? They weren't a couple and this seemed a little too intimate to share with your ex. "Are you trying to seduce me to prove your innocence?" the blond asked warily. 

"Don't be so suspicious, I didn't do this on purpose. Atsushi didn't feel like going tonight, and I didn't feel like wasting these tickets and potentially miss a good show." 

He wondered if Nobu even knew Aizen was here with him. Probably not, who would let their lover go out and let someone else take their place. Or was this a trick to distract him from what the specialist was doing? 

"If you dislike refined culture, we can always do something else. Though if I remember correctly you did seem to enjoy the performances in the local theater in the Seireitei." 

Well this way he could check if the brunet tried to coerce him in a specific direction regarding the other's involvement. If anything happened in the hospital tonight it would be obvious enough. 

And if he had to be honest, he'd rather be alone with Sousuke. 

The tickets were VIP which warranted them a private booth, leaving them with a lot of privacy. There was a huge stage in the center with red curtains that still shielded their view. The seating was placed in a half round bow in front of the stage. The private booths all resided a level higher, adorned with a small balcony. 

The place was slowly filling up as a waiter asked their orders. Sousuke ordered some expensive champagne bottle while Kisuke ordered water. 

Kisuke declined the offer from the other to take a sip from the champagne, the brunet gave him an odd look. "You really are no fun anymore, Kisuke. You need to let loose." 

"And I remember you a lot more uptight, not so loose. You always invite other men besides your husband?" 

"I think we differ on the term loose here. Are you insinuating something? I'm trying to be my charming self here but you are becoming rather insulting," The blond gave the other a doubtful look while the brunet poured himself some of the bubbly drink. "Suit yourself." he shrugged. 

He didn't want to get tipsy near the other, lose his inhibitions and possibly fall for that inviting display. The blond hadn't forgotten Sousuke's past mistakes, but it made it a lot harder to remember after a couple of drinks. He needed to keep his mind with the case. 

The lights dimmed and the curtains drew as the play started. 

What was the performance even about? 

Asking Sousuke, and expecting a small summery, had the brunet drew near him. The other had brushed his chin length locks aside to start whispering in his ear. Sousuke was too close, not needed with the secluded privacy they already had. He tried hard not to concentrate on the warm breath that ghosted over his ear or the way the other's fingers had softly brushed his neck. 

It was based off of a novel, past lovers who were reunited after years apart. One of the lovers had remarried by then which evoked jealousy. Kisuke ignored how that part sounded. 

It was set into the Edo period, although the blond could have guessed that with the costumes and Samurai appearances. 

The brunet unceremoniously spoiled the end, how the two lovers would die in each other's arms. A true dramatic end, as were most plays in the opera. 

"Tragic." Kisuke commented. 

The brunet looked at him. "I find it rather romantic. Taking the bullet for another, now that is true love. Or in this case shielding your lover from being stabbed. Wouldn't you do that?" 

Kisuke snickered. He would probably dodge the bullet if Sousuke stood behind him. The other got that from the blond's expression and turned back towards the play. 

Momentarily glancing at him, it seemed like Sousuke was genuinely fascinated by the performance. 

For the blond it was a little more difficult to concentrate on the play. After a couple of glasses Sousuke became a lot more touchy feely; a hand on Kisuke's shoulder whenever the brunet felt the need to comment on something, which turned to a hand on his bicep. At last the blond even ended up with the other's hand on his knee. 

When he felt a subtle squeeze, Kisuke shifted uncomfortably and shoved the other's hand off. The brunet had given him an apologetic look upon realizing what he had been doing. 

Kisuke hadn't looked twice to see if the emotion was genuine, too disgruntled at himself that he hadn't pushed the other's hand off sooner. 

Overall it was actually a nice evening, the clichéd ending aside, he enjoyed himself. He wouldn't mind a repeat of that. 

Back at home he had gotten information on the deceased Shinigami he had found in the hospital. He had brought the male to the 4th division, so they could also take a look. It would be the first victim that they could physically examine. The other victims had disappeared completely, the 4th division was never able to take a look in time before the body disintegrated. 

Unfortunately they hadn't found anything entirely useful as of yet. One of the medics even thought that the similar disappearances were probably the work of something else than a Shinigami. It could however still be a possibility since it seemed as if the male's reiatsu had been removed by something out of the ordinary. 

A lot of commotion coming from the direction of his closed of shop, made him check out the racket. Tessai had his Zanpakuto drawn out against Aizen while the brunet held his hands up in surrender. 

The truly drenched state of the former lord made the blond motion the other inside. It was literally pouring. 

"Tessai, it's okay." Kisuke told his friend when he wouldn't let up his defensive stance. 

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." 

He repeated to the other that it was fine, after Tessai shot a glare at the wet brunet. The blond made him get a towel to lighten the hostile tension between the two. And to stop the shivering brunet from dripping on the floorboards. 

Sousuke hadn't worn a coat in that weather? 

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed-" 

"I know. But I'm not going to walk all the way to Furukawa Town in that weather." Was snapped lightly. 

The blond gazed outside to see if the other's expensive car was parked anywhere nearby, not seeing anything he asked the brunet what he meant by that. 

Slightly unsettled to the possibility of the Seireitei showing up and blaming him for harboring a criminal. Okay, ex criminal. But with Soul Society already on his heels… 

Though the brunet's eyes were fixated on the puddle he was forming. 

He was about to get the towel himself when Tessai seemed to take extra time to get it for Sousuke, when the other walked through the opened screen door. The blond gave the small sized towel a look when Tessai handed it over to him and not directly to the brunet. Seriously? Were they going to act like that? 

The brunet didn't mind the size, and kept surprisingly quiet. 

Kisuke suggested to make some tea as the other dried himself. But the wet shirt and pants weren't going to dry that way… and since the other's silence kind of bothered the blond, the wet clothes were put in the dryer and the brunet wrapped in Kisuke's bathrobe. 

As Sousuke kneeled at the low table, Tessai talked to the blond in a hushed voice. 

"I don't think it's safe to keep him here." 

"I'll take care of it, don't worry." He whispered back. 

Putting the steaming mug in front of the brunet, Sousuke gave him a thankful smile. 

"You're going to have to talk though." But the brunet shook his head. Odd, normally it was difficult to keep Aizen's mouth shut. 

After Kisuke shared some looks with Tessai the other spoke up "It is nothing. I just need you to bring me back, if that is possible." 

Tessai had his arms crossed over each other, standing tall in front of the kneeling brunet. "Can't take the bus or any other sort of transportation?" 

"That would be a bit difficult without any kind of money, don't you think?" Sousuke retaliated in an annoyingly conceited way which had his friend almost throttling the brunet. 

The blond afterwards shooed Tessai out of the room. Aizen wouldn't start talking that way. He promised his friend that if anything happened, he'll call immediately. Tessai left them in peace, but the blond could feel him near in the next room. 

Sousuke's eyes had followed the other getting into the next room, muttering "I feel very welcome…" 

His friend's distrust was normal, he had known of their relationship. And he was present during the time the brunet framed him. 

Kisuke could bring Sousuke home just fine, but he at least expected an explanation for his sudden appearance. Especially since the other showed up with nothing on him. But the brunet stared into the mug, trying his hardest to escape Kisuke's expecting gaze. 

"Do I need to call Nobu?" 

The brown eyes finally snapped to him. "I don't think he's still capable of coming over." 

The blond's eyes widened. That almost sounded like… "You didn't-" 

"Did what?! Kill him? Oh please Kisuke, I know what you think of me, but I did not do anything like that." 

Why didn't that sentence bring any sort of relieve to the blond? 

"He's drunk, so I don't know if he ever got home. I could care less right now, actually." 

The blond took place in front of the other, softly inquiring if he wanted to tell the whole story, so he could follow. 

Sousuke sighed deeply, only beginning to speak after a long silence. The blond wouldn't leave him alone on the subject until he did. 

Nobu and Sousuke had spent their Saturday out with colleagues of the surgeon at a lounge they visited regularly. Apparently the specialist not only had a bad habit of smoking, drinking seemed to be an added compulsion to his repertoire. And if there was one thing Nobu could not stand was when the brunet would openly display any defiance to anything the specialist said. And let that be something Sousuke was good at; talking back to someone. 

To Kisuke that was just the fire in Aizen that showed whenever that fake illusion cracked, Nobu didn't seem to be able to handle that. 

"When we were about to leave the lounge, he took the keys from me and insisted that he would drive. He had long since passed the stage of being in the right mind to drive. But you do not know what he's like when he gets like that…" the brunet looked away from him. 

It was hard to imagine Sousuke bowing down to anyone's will. But as he had predicted Nobu held all control. It even seemed like Aizen was afraid of him, which was a little disconcerting. 

The blond put his hands around Sousuke's that were still wrapped around the mug. The brunet's eyes slowly turned back to him. 

"He was just… When he's like that, he reminds me exactly how grateful I should be for the things he has done for me; my career, the clinic, the car,…it is all because of him. He kept telling me that, not paying attention to the road…" 

Sousuke was a difficult person, Kisuke would be the last to deny that. The brunet would never back down easily in a discussion. But it was just low to demean a loved one like that, there was even a small part in the blond that hoped it stayed with just that; verbal abuse. The amount of helplessness the once feared lord must deal with right now had Kisuke feeling truly sorry for the brunet. 

His resentment for the surgeon only grew. 

"Commenting on his driving style made him warn me, how I should keep my mouth shut lest he'll throw me out of the car." 

He could picture how it went. The brunet could get irritatingly persistent after all. 

"Well, I'm sure you can make up your own conclusion how that went." Sousuke finished softly. 

He didn't want to bring the brunet back right now, Sousuke could sleep in one of the guestrooms. The blond would feel a lot more comfortable if the other stayed here now. In the morning his clothes would be dry, and the surgeon probably sobered up. Kisuke could bring him back then. 

"You can stay over, I'll prepare the guestroom." he told the brunet reassuringly. 

He heard the other's quiet "Thank you, for believing me." when he passed him. 

Tessai had overheard their conversation, following him in the guise of helping him. 

"What are you doing?" 

Kisuke motioned to the futon as Tessai told him he didn't mean it like that. He looked at his friend in the midst of preparing the bed. "I can't send him back now, I've never seen him like that." 

Tessai walked closer to him, whispering heatedly "You believe him?! He's a liar, a true manipulator. Don't fall for it again." 

He doubted it was a lie, the brunet looked so vulnerable. Right now, offering the other a place to stay seemed like the right thing to do. 

Tessai hadn't met Nobu yet, he didn't know what kind of person the surgeon portrayed himself as. 

"It will only be for one night." 

"I don't feel safe with him here." 

Sousuke couldn't do anything now. Purely defenseless the brunet couldn't begin anything against them should Aizen suddenly change his mind. 

But to keep some of his friend's worries at bay, he promised to stand guard in the hallway. They had even switched into the middle of the night. Though it had all been for nothing, Sousuke had slept soundly throughout the night. 

In the morning the brunet was even helping Ururu with breakfast. Jinta had given Kisuke a questionable look at seeing Sousuke in the owner's bathrobe. But the two teens hadn't made a fuss of the former lord joining them at the table, the brunet seemed even more at ease. 

Until after breakfast, when he drove Sousuke back to the Nobu estate. He glanced at the other, the only emotion he could place on Aizen right now was reluctance. 

A tense silence during the whole ride. 

He was beginning to get worried over Aizen. The brunet could protect himself just fine, but the way he acted in regard to Dr. Nobu spelled out the opposite. 

"I want you to know that if anything happens, you can always count on me." Kisuke told him once they were parked in front of the estate. 

It's the least he could do for the other, even if it meant possibly becoming emotionally involved in the case. 

"I do not want you getting into trouble with the Seireitei." The brunet said, looking at the huge mansion. 

"I'm already involved Sousuke. If you need me, you know where to find me." 

The other nodded slowly, smiling lightly before stepping out. 

He watched the other disappear behind the gates, not sure how he felt with the other returning to his husband.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Kisuke had kept impatiently checking his phone; making sure he didn't have a distressed call from a certain brunet. Tessai had instantly known it had something to do with Aizen. 

The blond had reasoned with his friend to keep this silent from the Seireitei. He didn't want them meddling into the case. Especially now that he knew something was wrong with Sousuke's situation. 

His friend was wary of the brunet's honesty, repeating that Aizen couldn't be trusted. But just that single sentence from Sousuke 'Thank you, for believing me.' was reason enough to give him a chance. That didn't mean he was going to throw caution to the wind, but the blond had enough faith in his common sense, Tessai should understand that at least. 

Though it did seem to affect him a tad bit, Aizen seemed to be indeed continuously on his mind. And when he didn't hear from the other after a week, he was beginning to get anxious. 

When he had visited the 4th division to compare the similar deaths, he couldn't really keep his mind on the task at hand. 

"You know if I'm talking to you or that wall…" 

"What?" 

Kurosaki gave him an accusing glance as he put the chart aside. If even Ichigo noticed something was wrong, he really should pay more attention. 

"Yeah sorry, I just have a lot on my mind recently." more like one person who could move his entire world in the blink of an eye. God, Aizen could crawl under your skin… 

"I'm beginning to think it's a hot date after all." 

The blond laughed it off, rearranging his hair under his hat in an attempt to look busy. "Tell me more about what one of your colleagues said about the way the reiatsu disappeared." 

Ichigo's permanent scowl appeared. "It's what you already took note of. It doesn't seem to have disappeared instantly. It's as if it happened over a couple of times. But it or what it is we don't know yet. You think we need to involve the 12th division?" 

Urahara shook his head. He was here, that was just as good. What Mayuri could do, he could do better. Of course the captain of his former division probably had no distractions going on. 

When he did finally get a message from the brunet, a wide smile appeared. The content of the message was nothing alarming, in fact it was another invite. A formal gathering would take place at the estate. The blond thought of showing up in his regular ensemble but for the occasion decided to dress up in his best suit after all. 

He didn't have to prove anything, and certainly not to Nobu. But figured after stealing a glance in the mirror, he would attract less attention to himself. He had worn the suit to Isshin and Masaki's wedding years ago. It still fitted, a little tighter perhaps in some places but for the most part it still fell right into place. 

He hadn't worn the bow tie with it, since he fiddled with the thing more often than not. 

Tessai looked him worriedly over, commenting how he was becoming a little too close to his ex again. 

"It's not a rendezvous." Kisuke said after hearing the concern in his voice. 

The gates at the Nobu estate were opened, the long driveway that led to the mansion riddled with cars, equally as expensive brands as Nobu's. The guests consisted most likely of the elite. 

Kisuke would never feel at home with these kind of people. Yoruichi was a high borne herself but never acted as if she owned the place. 

Aizen on the other hand instantly felt at home here. He saw the brunet talking to a man, all gentle and sweet front. When Sousuke saw the blond, he came over to him instead. 

The spacious room with the fireplace was extended with the opening of two double doors, providing even more room to let everyone in. 

Sousuke sipped from the now ever present glass of liquor in his hands while eyeing him up and down. Was he or Nobu addicted? Cause He hadn't seen the surgeon with any sort of alcohol in his hands. At the other's' scrutinizing gaze he asked the brunet what was wrong. 

"Nothing. Just thought you looked a lot better while not dressed so casually." 

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll wear this every time now for his majesty." 

The brunet smiled and teasingly said that Kisuke didn't have to wear that specifically for him. 

"I was talking about Nobu actually." the blond winked. 

"In that case, I like you better with your haori." Sousuke replied. 

The blond looked around, it was fascinating the amount of people that could fit in the room. "All colleagues of his?" 

"No, but just as important. Atsushi has a lot of influence." 

"Really? I hadn't noticed…" the blond muttered. 

Maids and butlers walked around with platters full of appetizers and drinks. When the brunet grabbed for another glass, of what was most likely champagne, the blond raised a brow. But it was handed over to Kisuke. 'Make yourself comfortable.' was added with it. 

He did accept the offer from the other this time, they weren't alone, he reminded himself. 

A bit later they were more huddled into a corner. Sousuke's hand resting on the blond's shoulder, enlightening him about the gossip of random guests. The liquor seemed more like a front the brunet kept up, trying to support the upper class picture it upheld. The brunet took only small sips. And the champagne was good; Kisuke had his third glass or so he thought, the blond didn't really keep track. While Aizen was still slowly sipping the first. 

Taking a good look into the crowd that attended, he saw no sign of the specialist. Which was fine by the blond, he doubted that the surgeon was responsible for his invite. The brunet next to him had to have personally invited him. 

When an older couple addressed Aizen, asking about Atsushi, he felt their eyes sweep over him. Sousuke smiled at them, mentioning something about a bar before they went on. 

"His parents." Sousuke told him. 

That made sense, they seemed rather familiar, certain similarities that could be seen in the specialist. They seemed like decent people. 

"I refuse to be a trophy to him." Said the brunet suddenly. 

He looked back at Aizen at hearing the tone in his voice, the demure way he spoke as if he didn't want to reveal it. 

"He lets it be obvious that I'm just a general practitioner, nowhere near his level." 

If there was one thing that stung the brunet's pride, it was if someone was better than him at something. 

"You let him belittle you like that?" 

Even if Sousuke could respect another if they bested him, there was no respect visible whatsoever when talking about his husband. 

"Kisuke again, I owe a lot to him. Soul Society didn't leave me with a lot of options, Hell wasn't much better." 

But to let the specialist depreciate him like that? 

The only time Aizen enjoyed being beneath someone was on a more personal level. 

Kisuke drank the rest of his glass in one gulp to drown out the suddenly vivid flashing of images of a panting and writhing brunet beneath him. Those memories seemed to be the hardest to forget recently. 

"You must think it forms as some sort of retribution for the things I have done." the brunet stated softly. 

"Not at all, talking someone down doesn't make you any better." 

"But I deserve it when I acted like Atsushi in the past." 

The blond laid his own hand on the brunet's that was still resting on his shoulder, gaining Aizen's full attention. "Didn't you say; let's not dwell in the past? Perhaps you should take your own advice." 

It didn't really feel right to Kisuke that the other kept beating himself up over past mistakes. It was at least positive that the brunet showed sincere remorse. But he didn't have to pity himself over it. Where was that strong willfulness in him that found himself above the known worlds combined? The loss of powers must have evoked that helplessness. 

He gave the brunet's hand a comforting squeeze as Sousuke smiled softly. 

"Sousuke!" 

Kisuke and the brunet looked up at the others' name call. Dr. Nobu walked over to them, followed by a couple of men. The specialist didn't look that much more casual than the few times he had seen him. The expensive suit the other wore put the blond's to shame. 

"You know my husband, of course." Nobu told the men, roughly, almost forcefully yanking Aizen to his side and away from Kisuke. It's then that Kisuke saw the absolute fake smile Sousuke gave to acknowledge the others. It might seem sweet and friendly to strangers but Kisuke had seen that smile when Aizen was at his worst in Soul Society. The illusive front that had shocked so many… 

"And… your name escapes me all the time." Nobu said to Urahara offhandedly. 

He knew though. 

Sousuke told his husband, feigning indifference. 

"Right, Urahara…san." the surgeon parroted brusquely. 

There was nothing charming in the specialist's manners. In fact, he was downright disrespectful. And that when he came from such a fancy upbringing. Aizen in all of his fronts, stayed polite at least. 

The specialist's lips upturned to reveal a smirk when he looked at Kisuke. "I don't think I invited you." before turning towards his connections, remarking with a "My beloved likes to bring in strays from time to time." the chuckles followed after his sarcastic comment. 

Sousuke glanced momentarily at the blond, lifting his eyes skyward in an annoyed signal. 

It was an odd comment, strays? Did Aizen bring in others? 

"What is your profession?" one of the specialist's companions asked. 

The blond didn't think owning a shop would get him any impressive points from them, if they thought a doctor already to be beneath their level. Not that he really cared what others thought, besides he was proud of his shop. "Oh, I'm just a common shop owner actually." 

He felt kind of naked without his trustworthy fan. Because it was beginning to get a little warm under their gazes, or maybe that was the alcohol… 

"You deal in business, what kind?" Another asked when the man informed him of his own mega corporation. 

It couldn't really compare to the business magnate's own transactions. "Just a regular candy store." 

Nobu's smirk seemed to grow, while Aizen kept on the placid face of indifference. "Not everyone has the right capabilities to be successful in life." The surgeon concluded in the sudden silence. 

The agreeable murmurs that followed were stopped short when Sousuke spoke up "I beg to differ," Nobu was already giving his husband a certain look but Aizen continued "I bet you that Kisuke could beat you in an IQ test." 

It was laughed off by the small group and Nobu had done the same but not without giving Sousuke a lethal stare. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I was just about to give Kisuke a tour." The brunet said with his usual charm, almost prying Nobu's hand from his side and tugging the blond into the direction of the main hall. 

"He's a very pleasant man…" Kisuke remarked while the brunet went up a couple of steps on the staircase, motioning to follow him. 

Kisuke hesitated for a second. What could he possibly show him upstairs? Not to mention that there were no guests around. It would be just the two of them… 

The blond was led right into a recreation room of some sort, a chess table with what appeared to be chess pieces made of crystal. And other kind of means that could suffice as entertainment. The brunet sat down at the chess table, passing the foosball table along his way. 

"Care for a game?" 

"And you ask me now, after I've had a couple of drinks? Trying to get a good chance of winning against me huh?" 

"I never said I played fair," the brunet said while grinning, moving one of the crystal white pieces. 

The blond smiled and joined the game, at the mint colored side. 

The brunet continued "Beginning puts one already at an advantage." 

"Sousuke, you can try all the advantages if you want, I'll catch up eventually." the blond said after a while, swiping away one of the crystal clear pieces with one of his own. 

The brunet watched him intensely with that infuriating smirk. "If you say so. Though, in my opinion it is best to refocus the attention unto something else while guarding the main goal." Sousuke took out the blond's pawn that he had just used. 

During his speech about the 'main goal' he was nodding towards the king. That same cryptic tone returning which made the blond think the other was not talking about the game. It got so much of his focus that in the end the blond almost lost sight of his goal and let the brunet block Kisuke's king in a dangerous position. But it didn't help the brunet in the end. 

The other stayed calm at his loss though. 

They had played the game once in the past. But Aizen wasn't someone who could bear his loss well, and had as a result turned over the game forcefully when the blond put the other into checkmate easily. 

Now, he accepted it charmingly. 

Showing him the rest of the upper level next. A lot of guestrooms on one side of the level, each just as lavishly decorated as the rest of the estate. "Why would anyone need that many rooms?" 

The brunet shrugged. "Do you not have two yourself?" 

Yeah, but hardly this size, one room here seemed to be his entire house. 

Kisuke asked about one of the rooms that the brunet walked by completely. But the brunet replied it was Atsushi's office and the specialist was the only one who had the key to the room. Was there a specific reason he kept it locked? 

He looked over at the brunet who had called him over to a set of double doors. 

"The master bedroom." Sousuke winked, opening the door invitingly. 

Perhaps he should end the tour here. It must be the alcohol running through his blood that made him enter anyway. 

The king sized bed looked big enough to fit at least four people. And the black satin sheets almost tempted him to lie down on. Picturing the brunet on it only strengthened the alluring appeal. 

Turning around the view of the garden was just as beautiful. It had gotten dark outside and the moonlight lightened up almost the entire room through the gigantic windows that reached the ceiling. 

While they were both focused on the view outside, Sousuke talked about the exterior of the estate. 

Kisuke wasn't really interested in the property and boldly interrupted the brunet. "Do you love him?" 

His ex gave him a weird look. "What kind of question is that? I married him didn't I?" 

The blond shrugged. "Often people get married for different reasons, love isn't always at the foundation of said reason." 

"You accused me of being a gold-digger." Aizen phrased the accusation the blond hinted at rather monotonously. 

He had thought that to be the reason, though a gold-digger eventually killed their spouse to inherit the money, and he doubted Nobu would fall for that. No, there was something else that kept Aizen here, or prevented him from leaving. So what was his reason? 

"How about the reason what you questioned me about. Maybe I married him because of that." was said flatly. 

Kisuke smiled, stepping closer. "You don't love him." 

"How can you be so certain about that?" Sousuke whispered when Kisuke stood so close he feel the other's breath touching his face. 

"Because I know when you're lying." 

The unguarded emotion in Sousuke's expression seemed even more enhanced by the moonlight that almost shone like a spotlight on him. True features accentuated, the blond reached out to caress the others' cheek. 

Sousuke leaned into his palm, closing his eyes. That genuine emotion was enough for Kisuke to let his own guard down, closing the distance between them with a gentle touch of their lips. When he connected their lips a second time, he felt the other reacting to the kiss. 

Sousuke's eyes stayed firmly closed though. It's only when Kisuke decided to deepen the kiss that the other backed away, opening his eyes. "No, this isn't right…" the brunet turned away from him. "I'm married, remember?" 

But Sousuke's voice wasn't as resilient anymore, neither was Kisuke's common sense. He closed the space between them again, hugging the other from behind. With his face buried in Sousuke's neck, that intoxicating scent did nothing to clear his mind. "It's no use lying to yourself." 

"I'm no-" 

He tilted the other's face to the side, taking advantage of the other's opened mouth, directly pushing his tongue in. Sousuke didn't back off this time, eagerly meeting the thrust of his tongue. The blond's other hand that rested on Sousuke's side tightened his hold while at the same time trying to deepen their connection even more. 

Kisuke couldn't lie to himself either, this is what he wanted, what he had missed so much. 

When his tongue caressed the roof of the other's mouth and he was rewarded with the brunet's shiver of pleasure, he turned Sousuke around in his hold to face him properly. Not for once even breaking off their connection. 

He was about ready to steer the brunet to the bed, now that the alcohol still clouded his senses and Sousuke wasn't thinking of the surgeon. But the door to the room opened suddenly and a gasp broke their bond anyways. 

For a second the blond was convinced they had been caught by the surgeon but a maid stood in the door frame, looking at them with wide eyes. She sputtered out a few excuses before closing the door again. 

Kisuke glanced at Sousuke who was straightening out his rumpled clothes. The mood was ruined… 

"You think she'll tell Nobu?" 

The brunet hesitatingly shook his head. "No, but it is best to leave the room and prevent anything more from being seen. She does not forget who pays her in the end after all." 

Their alone time didn't get disrupted any further, since they didn't mingle back into the crowd. Aizen continued the tour downstairs. The tension between them grew as he was led from the library to the veranda outside of the porch. A tension that wasn't exactly unpleasant, but rather a desire, on Kisuke's side; to shove the brunet against the nearest surface. 

Thankfully, the cooler temperature of all the glass did drive away some of that cloudy vision in his mind and the blond kept at a respectable distance. "What no swimming pool?" 

The brunet chuckled. "I knew I forgot something!" he teased. 

Sousuke sat down on the bench that was almost completely covered in vines, pulling on his sleeve to have the blond sit down too. Kisuke tried to scoot away but the brunet laid his head on Kisuke's lap, looking up at the glass covered roof. 

The blond glanced up momentarily, watching the stars that were visible in the sky. After being seated like that for a couple of minutes he started to relax. He needed to keep his hormones under control. 

He studied the other's features. Aizen had even closed his eyes again. The evened breathing made him almost think the other had dozed off until he spoke up a bit later "The Hogyoku bound us in that sense that I fused your completed orb with my faulty unfinished one. When I implanted the orb, it felt as if I carried something that was of the both of us personally." 

Kisuke blinked, not entirely sure he should regard it as a positive thing. It was nice hearing it, even if Aizen had gone completely crazy after the fusion. But in the end the orb caused nothing more than disaster. 

The blond pushed the curl on Aizen's forehead back, keeping his hand placed on the crown of his head. The stray hairs flattened under his palm, like the rest of the chocolate locks. "If that is your opinion." 

The former lord gave a single firm nod as an answer. 

"At least you recognize your orb as completely inferior. I feel honored that you recognize my enormous talent." Kisuke boasted cheerfully. 

"I don't think it pertains to that talent, but I do feel the beginning of something enormous." the brunet's eyes flashed briefly to Kisuke as the other had to necessarily move his head at the beginning of Kisuke's arousal. Sousuke's shifting wasn't exactly helping his problem… 

He stilled the movement with the hand that was still placed on top of Sousuke's head. 

"And excuse me, inferior?" 

"Beneath me." explained the blond promptly. 

"Oh, I bet you would like that." Was Sousuke's response, the evil gleam in his eyes returning. 

Yes, he surely wanted that. Not that Sousuke wasn't aware. The other exploited another's wants easily. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Sousuke. When did you become so immodest, huh?" 

"Says the pervert…" 

Kisuke shook his head amusedly, covering Sousuke's mouth. "Just be quiet." the stubborn locks of hair fell back and Sousuke let out a muffled laugh. Kisuke removed his hand instantly when he thought he felt the other's tongue lick the inside of his palm, as the warm puffs of air from the laugh subsided. "Your hair is as stubborn as the rest of you." 

Kisuke used the comment to steer the flirtatious mood away. It was harder for the blond to keep his mind straight when all of his blood seemed to have rushed down since the beginning of the private tour. It reminded the blond that he needed to relieve some much needed tension that had accumulated between them. 

He rarely indulged in a quick get off with his hand, he had long since passed the stage of horny teenager. But add Sousuke and the teenage hormones seemed to resurface. 

There was suddenly a loud noise coming from the inside of the mansion as the door of the veranda opened and in stumbled Dr. Nobu. The surgeon didn't look so imposing now on wobbly feet. Sousuke had sprang up from his lying down position on Kisuke's lap immediately. 

The specialist closed their distance, crudely remarking "Ah, there you are my husband, whoring yourself out again?" 

It astonished Kisuke that Sousuke simply let the specialist insult him like that. 

The brunet calmly steadied the other's drunken frame, avoiding the insult and stated "You're drunk, Atsushi, let me escort you to bed." 

The brunet disappeared with his husband, the blond followed but waited in the main entrance, realizing that the party was apparently already over. 

When the brunet returned, he apologized for Nobu's rude behavior. 

"You don't have to apologize." 

"No, I do. I do not want you to get the wrong impression. When he sees me talking to another man, he thinks I'm cheating on him." 

"No, it's okay, Sousuke, you don't have to explain." the blond said, quickly saying his goodbye, he needed some fresh air. 

In all fairness Aizen was unfaithful in a way. Flirting and provoking him in a seductive manner. 

'He can get… quite…envious over little things.' 

Did Aizen behave like that with others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t mark the beginning for lemons, if you’re not old enough to read it or don’t like lemons, you can better read the edited version on FF.

**Chapter eight**

The surgeon's words had him doubting Aizen's honesty. Well, honesty with Sousuke had to be taken relatively lightly. 

While he couldn't say Sousuke had been a prude during their relationship, he was never this forward either. The brunet was almost throwing himself in Kisuke's lap. 

The blond rang up the customer and grabbed his mobile out of his haori, he pushed the red telephone on the screen when Sousuke called him; yet again. 

Tessai had been right, his attention was getting too absorbed by the wrong interests. Aizen had always been his worst distraction. He shouldn't get caught up in Sousuke's ruses. The blond felt as if he was getting played a second time. Aizen's husband wouldn't say those accusations without reason. The strays part especially got to him. As if Kisuke wasn't the only one. 

Those damned mind games of Aizen! The brunet was at it again. And the doubt went further, if Aizen was indeed tricking him, the part where the brunet let himself be depreciated by the specialist willingly was most likely one of those outstanding acts. Cause there was no way Aizen would let himself be treated like that; not for any title or any amount of money. 

It was just the brunet's deceptive personality that was acting up. And he would not fall for that, again! 

Tessai looked worriedly at his boss as Kisuke violently stocked one of the shelves, so sunken deep into his thoughts that he couldn't hear Tessai's call of concern. 

The blond was avoiding Aizen now, he refused to answer any phone calls, and it worked quite well. Unfortunately it meant he was also avoiding the case. After two weeks though he was required to look into it when Ichigo suddenly showed up in his shop. "Ah Kurosaki-san, how can I help you?" his mood brightened considerably when Aizen wasn't running through his thoughts. 

But Ichigo's expression predicted that was about to change. 

Another similar death had taken place, in Soul Society this time. The Shinigami had been missing according to Ichigo for a couple of months. But his reiatsu never disappeared during that time, so no suspicions were raised. Until the male's pressure began dropping continuously. 

"Can I examine him?" 

The orange haired one shook his head. "We found him too late. I didn't have time to call you, we barely had any time to spare to examine him ourselves." 

Reiatsu declination could be compared to a human's blood pressure. As long as the human's blood pressure wasn't too high or too low; no concern was needed. Anything in between was considered normal. 

Reiatsu could drop slightly below normal levels when a spirit was sick and any intensive exercises could raise a Shinigami's pressure system above their normal standards. Sex was included in such intensive exercises so it wasn't common that concern was raised when someone's standard level fluctuated. 

The huge difference between a human's blood pressure and a Shinigami's pressure status was the obvious; not every reiatsu system has the same standards. Since the pressure correlated to the spirit's power level. Of course critical drops such as what happened with Aizen were not normal at all. 

"Did you find anything?" 

The Kurosaki showed him a picture of the back of the neck of the body. "I thought it was a tattoo, but now that this victim has the same one I'm beginning to doubt it." 

The kanji; Aku that blinked up in black ink from the photo roughly translated to the meaning of 'bad, evil or false' whichever of the interpretations you preferred. Kisuke had seen the kanji on the last body in the exact same place, but hadn't given it much thought. But this indeed couldn't be a coincidence. 

"You think it's a curse?" Asked Ichigo worriedly, talking about a Demon legend that seemed similar. 

"Demons are a myth." said Kisuke brusquely. Dark tales that were told to scare children. 

If evil spirit was indeed the proper reading of it, there was a kanji missing. And Shinigami whom had gone astray were also called evil spirits, but it did not pertain to Demons. 

The real question remained here; how was the pressure sucked out of the victims? Displaying no wounds and afterwards branded as if the perpetrator exhibited his work like art; they were dealing with a sick mind here. 

The blond wasn't sure but all victims seemed to be non human and male thus far. Except Yoko-san unless she was meant to bait the attention of Soul Society… 

His own focus was reverted back to the case this way and that made him shadow the specialist's trail once more. Which made him bump into another evil spirit. 

The blond had been walking away from the hospital, just on his way back from a whole day of uselessly patrolling the medical institution. He had tested the theory of Dr. Nobu being unable to see him once out of gigai and it seemed to be true. The surgeon hadn't seen him at all during his operations. That still didn't make him human though. 

He had been revising any suspicious statements from Dr. Nobu in his mind when a familiar car stopped near the sidewalk. A call of "Why are you not answering my phone calls?" brought him back to reality. 

Kisuke didn't answer Sousuke, simply kept walking further. 

"Are you ignoring me?" 

The blond sighed and looked at the other in the driver's seat. "You know damn well why." he growled out. 

The other gave him a confused look. "No, I don't. Please enlighten me what I did wrong." 

The blond scoffed at the entirely false innocent act and went on his way. Aizen's answer was to step out of the vehicle and block his path. The blond glared in irritation at the other's "No really, what is your problem?" 

"My problem?! Your damned mind games are the problem here." 

The other drew back a bit. "I guess this won't be simply talked over, please get in the car, you're not in gigai so it's not really wise to deliberate over something on the street." the brunet said casually while getting back behind the wheel, patiently waiting for Kisuke as if it was expected that Kisuke would follow him. 

The blond huffed but got in next to him. The car ride was silent, Sousuke glanced at him multiple times while he ignored the brunet. They stopped at a deserted urban road and the blond looked at the other with narrowed eyes. 

"Could you please begin to explain why you're acting like that?" 

Seriously?! "You still have to ask? Besides this is nowhere near Karakura Town, what are you trying to do now?" 

The brunet turned his posture so he was practically facing Kisuke. "Why do you always have to be so suspicious of me? Like I'm going to maim you in secrecy or something. We have a lot more privacy here. I could take you out to a restaurant, but taking an invisible date will raise a few brows I'm sure." he said sweetly. 

"Do I have to name all of the things you did wrong as a reminder? The list isn't exactly small so we'll be here for a while. And no, you're not going to take me out as your date, brows are more likely to raise at the different dates you bring along each time." Retorted Kisuke. 

"So you're mad about what Atsushi said." 

"I'm not mad. You can do whatever you want but I'm not going to be a part of it." 

"You're mad." Was Sousuke's infuriating repeated response. 

The blond was about to abandon the idea of listening any longer to the other's soothing lies, he made motions to get out of the car when the brunet pulled on his arm to have him stay seated. 

"At least listen first." 

Kisuke shrugged, looking straight ahead at the small rice field in a way to avoid looking into those devilish eyes. 

"You really think I would have affairs going on, on the side when I have such a jealous husband?" 

"There must be a viable reason for your lover's jealousy." said Kisuke tonelessly. 

"Could you at least, please, look at me when I'm talking to you?" Kisuke glanced out of the corner of his eye at the other's command. "I'm polite and friendly while interacting with others; it's called socializing, Kisuke. But sometimes that behavior can be misinterpreted as too friendly. And that's where Atsushi's insulting comments come from. He'd rather have me nod and agree silently like some doll than actually be allowed a voice." 

There it was again; Aizen playing the martyr. 

Kisuke turned his head to look the other in the eye. "I have to agree with Nobu, if you didn't have a voice, life would be a lot easier with you." He wouldn't be able to sprout his lies. 

The brunet widened his eyes briefly. "Wow, thank you." the other turned to face the environment outside now, looking honestly offended. 

"And our kiss? That's what you call socializing, huh?" 

"I wasn't talking about you, Kisuke, but what Atsushi was referring to. Our interactions are more than that." 

More than what? The blond waited patiently for the other to elaborate. The long awaited answer made the blond think the other was looking for an excuse. 

Sousuke faced him once again. "Your reiatsu is drawing me to you. It's a result of the bond we shared, you must feel this desire too," 

Why did the other's explanations always make sense in the end? Was that the help of his manipulating façade? Because Kisuke wanted desperately for that clarification to be the truth. 

"I should be able to ignore your reiatsu, but it feels so good." Kisuke almost forgot to breathe when the other had almost moaned out the last of his sentence, looking away from Sousuke for some reason was becoming difficult. "Atsushi hardly satisfies me…wait, let me rephrase that, it sounds as if I'm some sex fiend. He doesn't really have much of a libido. If I get a kiss out of him in two weeks, I'm lucky. Only with others around will he act possessively, otherwise he hardly touches me," 

Okay, the blond wasn't expecting that kind of answer. 

"I have needs too." Said Sousuke earnestly. "And with you around…it gets hard to ignore our time together." 

Screw the rest of the explanation, cause right now, that was honest enough to the blond. He did feel that desire too; as if there was an invisible force drawing him to the brunet. 

Mid-sentence he had leaned into the other's space, shutting Sousuke up by pushing their lips firmly together. The rough treatment of pulling the brunet closer, with a hand at the back of the other's neck, had made their teeth clank together painfully. 

Finding out that Dr. Nobu lacked a sex drive was enough for the blond to admit that he was actually jealous himself. And he had been jealous from the moment he saw the ring around Sousuke's finger. They had never broken off their bond; when Kisuke was exiled he had shut off his side of the connection, but he never ended it. Until Aizen's reiatsu was sealed, it forcefully broke their connection completely. 

But the blond had had no other choice at the time; the Hogyoku's transformation made Aizen unable to reason with. 

He moved his hand to the nape of Sousuke's neck, trailing his fingertips over the soft skin lightly. Their foreheads were pressed together, trying to regain lost breathing. "Is this the real reason you took me to a secluded place?" 

"That was surprisingly not part of my elaborate plan, but now you have given me ideas." 

The blond grinned at the sound of that, covering the other's lips once more. The arousal that rushed through him made all of his reasoning disappear, what was he mad about again? Regardless of his resolve of not listening to the liar's reasons, his body's needs had taken the upper hand. Which seemed to happen all the time around the other. 

Let him feel guilty later, he had to have a taste now. 

He swallowed Sousuke's wanton moan when he licked the roof of the other's mouth experimentally, expecting the shuddering response. He knew that taking this course of action would only strengthen their desire. Each kiss of those poisonous lips made him even more addicted, and his resolve less resilient. 

The blond plunged his tongue in and out between the other's succulent lips, mimicking another organ of his body's desire. Sousuke was very responsive, trying to push even closer to him. 

The car was very spacious but not when two grown men were trying to occupy one of the seats at the same time. Therefore he tugged the brunet on his lap properly, spreading Sousuke's legs on either side of the blond's thighs. Which had Sousuke instantly align their cocks. 

The brunet broke off their kiss to express his appreciation vocally. Sousuke was also a lot more vocal than he remembered. Like he said, before Aizen wasn't shy in bed, but the blond had never seen the other so reactive to his touch. His cheeks were colored red and his eyes half lidded; Sousuke clearly ached for release. 

The insistent rubbing of their lower regions made Sousuke give out a breathless "Yes!" 

Kisuke felt the brunet's hand disappear subtly in his hakama. The blond's cock gave a little jump when Sousuke wrapped his hand around the shaft, and groaned when the other nibbled on his neck. The sensations of the tightened fist and that sinful mouth on his skin had the blond throw his head back in the seat. 

At the same time the one on his lap began pulling his haori off his shoulders and push his hat off with his free hand. Not at all abandoning his mission of marking the blond's flesh. And as soon as his upper half was exposed, the brunet's mouth followed that course. 

Kisuke realized in between harsh nips that the windows were fogged up. It wouldn't really be a surprise to any passerby what was happening inside the car. The little tidbit only heightened the thrill. 

"Kisuke, I want you." was seductively whispered into his ear. 

"Do you have anything on you?" any preparation that was needed for the tight fit. 

The brunet looked around, pondering his options. The windows weren't the only thing fogged up with their heady desire. Before Kisuke decided, screw it; they could improvise. Patience wasn't his virtue right now. 

The blond reached for Sousuke's belt, fiddling with the clasp far way too long, that the brunet took over in frustration. 

Kisuke meanwhile searched for the button on the side of the seat, finding it when suddenly the back of his chair was pulled down. It gave them a little more room to move. Kisuke laid back comfortably as the other bent his limbs in odd angles to get his pants off. 

The blond lazily pulled his cock from his hakama, stroking his hard length slowly while enjoying the show of Sousuke getting so readily undressed before him. The clothes were thrown into the back, joining his haori. Still half clothed Sousuke took both of their now free members in one hand, sliding his palm over it, rolling down the flesh. 

When he met Kisuke's hand, still stuck at the base of his cock, Sousuke directed the blond's fingers to his mouth. The shopkeeper's own mouth opened to let out a grunt when Sousuke's warm mouth enveloped his digits. Those strong cheekbones hollowed nicely, wetting his fingers. 

The feeling of that wet heat made him suddenly very conscious of his own pressing need. If Sousuke kept this up, he would come before having had the chance of being buried inside the other again. It had been such a long time, he needed release. The slippery string of pre-come at his tip was an urgent reminder. 

The blond hurriedly pulled his fingers out with a squelching sound . Trailing his fingers down the prominent V of Sousuke's hipbones, circling the red tip of Sousuke's throbbing cock before finally finding his prize behind the tightly drawn balls. 

Sousuke's muscles clamped down involuntarily when the blond's digits passed the tight sphincter. Just as tight as he remembered. He waited a bit to let the other adjust but Sousuke's statement of "Just keep going." canceled that idea. Having no lube on hand…or more like fingers, didn't exactly make it a smooth ride. Those tightened walls clamped down on him. 

Still, no discomfort visible on Sousuke's features. "Move." the other's demand was demonstrated with a roll of his hips. The blond followed his command immediately, sharp twists of his palm that nudged his fingers wider and deeper. 

And yet Kisuke's concern of potentially hurting Sousuke kept plaguing the blond's mind. Just some spit covered fingers weren't going to be enough for an easy entrance of his girth. Not that the blond was bragging but he wasn't exactly small. 

Hinting that to the grinding brunet, Sousuke chuckled "And here I thought you were the pervert here." he licked Kisuke's lips afterwards before fusing their mouths together. It was more sloppy, open mouthed licks than a proper kiss, not that it mattered at this point anymore. Their concentration levels were no longer up to par. 

Sousuke's hand was still meshing their cocks together. It felt as if the brunet was trying to get him to come manually. The slick noises brought his attention to the self lubrication that coated his shaft by now. 

He grinned at the brunet's seductive smirk and pulled his fingers loose when Sousuke scooted back on his lap. About to protest when the other's mouth hovered over his cock instead of that tight channel, not that he would complain, but he really wouldn't last much longer anymore. Only to feel a wet dribble going down the side of his by now flushed head. Stealing a glance he was met by the sight of a trickle of spit coming down from the other's lips. The lewd vision had him ready to burst, so he steered the others' lips back to his own, murmuring "I think that's wet enough." 

He pulled the other's hips closer so the blond's tip brushed against Sousuke's ass. The brunet lowered himself slowly and Kisuke sighed in pleasure when that tightly enclosed space fitted around him perfectly. 

Any objections about the other's mind games were far from his own mind right now. 

He strengthened his grip on Sousuke's hips when the other began small up and down movements. The salty taste of their sweat in the air, the soft gentle rhythm that was getting a little more frantic each passing minute, and the filthy words whispered out of a normally controlled mouth were building up the impending orgasm. 

Together with the thoughts of 'he shouldn't have cut off their connection'. Beautiful moans increased in volume in combination with Kisuke's bucking thrusts. The blond closed his hand around Sousuke's bobbing cock, giving him a helping hand, before the sensations made the blond lose it into the heat long before his partner. 

The brunet's grinding down movements sped up drastically. And at one point Sousuke squeezed the blond's thighs closed which made it considerably harder to pump into the sudden almost painful vice, as the brunet's cum splashed in between their still half clothed bodies. 

Kisuke wasted no time in picking up the rhythm while Sousuke was still recovering from his high. He splayed the other's legs further apart for better leverage, slamming into that spasming hole. As Sousuke buried his face into the blond's neck, ragged breathing moistening his collarbone. 

He came hard with a call of Aizen's name that ended in a yell when the other suddenly clamped his teeth into his flesh. 

'What the hell?!' It seriously hurt, like some rabid animal had suddenly decided to take a chunk out of him. After the loud pumping of his veins in his ears died down, he checked to see the copper liquid that surely covered the bite. But there was nothing of that sort. Not even teeth marks that should have stained his flesh. 

Had he dreamt it? Because the brunet was smiling coyly at him, still seated on his lap. 

The blond was kissed sweetly. "What is wrong? You suddenly look so pale." 

Kisuke felt exhausted and drained, the satisfaction that should have made him euphoric; absent. He pushed the brunet frantically off his lap, disconnecting them roughly to grab the rear view mirror, trying to get a good look at the itching spot beneath his collarbone. 

Yet, still nothing to be seen. He anxiously turned his head to the side, scared to suddenly be faced by a black inky sign. Nothing…was he going mad? 

He looked at the brunet who was curiously watching him. "What did you do?!" was snapped loudly. The other raised a brow. "You bit me like some rabid animal!" 

Sousuke chuckled softly. "It's called a love bite actually." 

"That was not a simple nip, your teeth dug into me!" 

"I think the aftermath of the orgasm has gotten you a little faint, here let me help you." 

But he refused the other's help, getting into the backseat to redress, despite indeed feeling a little dizzy. "There's not even a mark, you did something! I'm sure of it." was said resolutely. 

"Kisuke, you were just strung up with arousal and that made you highly sensitive, nothing more. The mark of a hickey heals immediately with your powers." the almost condescending tone of the other made Kisuke feel stupid. 

Right, maybe that was all there was to it. Ichigo's silly Demon tales didn't only spook children. But his downright exhausted state lingered. 

It must be the intensive orgasm, he wasn't used to it anymore, he reassured himself. It couldn't be compared to quick masturbation sessions after all. 

The radio stopped blaring out music as the air filled with a ringing tone. Atsushi's name appearing on the dashboard, as Sousuke simply glanced at it. 

"Aren't you going to answer?" 

The brunet shook his head. 

The curiosity of the call got to the blond and he moved to answer it, Sousuke moved at the same time to probably decline the call. As if he was afraid something damaging about his involvement might be said. Which made the blond steadfast on overhearing the conversation between the two. He used his reiatsu so he was able to accept the call faster than the brunet. 

Sousuke glared at him when the surgeon's voice greeted him. 

The shopkeeper listened quietly with his hand still covering the tingling invisible bite. 

"You forgot to fill out the identification on the blood samples. You can't send it to the lab like that." 

"mmhmm." was Sousuke's indifferent answer. It prompted a sudden onslaught of rants by the specialist, full of declarations on Aizen's lack of professionalism. Sousuke gave the blond a look and Kisuke gave him a sympathizing lopsided smile. 

The brunet interrupted the rant with an abrupt "Atsushi, I will be right there." Before hanging up quickly. "I probably forgot one minor detail and he dramatizes it, he's too much of a perfectionist." 

"And it collides with your own idealistic personality?" Sousuke had always had high standards but if Nobu surpassed the brunet's, it kind of explained the surgeon's superior behavior. 

The blond handed over the other's pants from the backseat when Sousuke declared they better get moving. "Why? He's going to call you when you don't arrive in a particular time limit?" 

It was meant as a joke but Sousuke's "I wouldn't put it past him." was dead serious. 

"Now I'm out of ideas on why you married him." 

Sousuke paused in buckling his belt. "What?" 

"If not for the money, love or sex; why are you still with that man?" 

The brunet slid over to the driver's seat, repositioning the rear view mirror. "I already told you why." 

"No, you lied. You don't love him." 

"Why do you always say that?" he said agitatedly to Kisuke through the mirror. 

The blond looked at the other's reflection. "Because it's the truth. Can you honestly go up to him, especially now with my cum still running down your thighs and say the words to him?" 

The brunet had flicked his gaze away, refusing to answer. In fact, he refused to say anything anymore. What was left of the relaxing atmosphere instantly replaced by annoyance on both sides. 

-0- 

The first thing Kisuke did once back home, was check his pressure status. The exhausted feeling remained throughout the whole day. Nothing however indicated that there was something wrong. Though his reiatsu level had decreased specifically at a certain time frame. And he was absolutely positive that it had happened when the other had bitten him. 

He visited a bookstore in the Seireitei, asking for a book that dealt with mythical creatures and folklore. He found the story that Ichigo briefly touched upon, it was a made up Demon, derived from the human's vampire creature. Sucking out reiatsu instead of blood when it bit their victims. 

It mentioned a mark, but unlike the kanji sign, it was a prominent imprint of two fangs. Sousuke's bite, whenever he imagined it or not, was a full set of normal teeth. He would have definitely noticed if Aizen suddenly grew fangs. 

Besides it was just a scary story. But if it happened to be true, Aizen's 'I'm drawn to your reiatsu' would have a whole new meaning. 

As a precaution, he let himself be examined by the 4th division, he was perfectly healthy though. That still didn't calm his anxiety. He found out that he looked into the mirror frequently to check for any imperfections that might prove the story was right. 

He also kept a logbook of his pressure status every day, making sure it wasn't declining suddenly. His hesitant and apprehensive behavior didn't go unnoticed by Tessai, whom sat down next to him one day, advising him to ban Aizen from his life. 

Here he had been previously complaining about boredom, living the same old life, but when Aizen entered the picture; it brought nothing but trouble. 

He was afraid he was losing it because he had fallen for the other's illusion, but that couldn't be it. Without Kyouka Suigetsu Sousuke was unable to throw out any hallucinations right? Besides, he should be save from those visions, he had touched Kyouka Suigetsu; it disabled all of the other's shikai abilities. 

And so he went back to ignoring the brunet's calls. Resolute on not being provoked by the other. It failed miserably when Sousuke sent him messages instead. 

The first one had the words; 'Why don't you come over anymore? I miss your presence, scared I'll bite?' followed by an emoticon at the end with fangs. The blond had deleted it instantly but soon received a second one with the statement of 'I won't bite…too hard this time.' 

He immediately went in search of the other. Finding Sousuke, who seemed too pleased with himself, in the garden of the Nobu estate. 

The brunet removed the sunglasses he had on, showing that self satisfied smirk, dipping the end of one of the ear pieces teasingly in between his teeth. "I presume you did not like my last text." 

"What if I sent those to your beloved husband, huh?" 

The other chuckled. "Be my guest, but I do not think he likes you that way. He might take it the wrong way." He winked. 

"You know that's not what I meant. If he's already so jealous according to you, he won't take your teasing with another man lightly." 

"Are you trying to break up my marriage?" 

The blond had just about had it with that innocent act! "If there's anyone trying to break up your marriage, it's you yourself! I don't know what you're trying to play at here, but we had sex. You downright begged me to fuck you." 

The other's smirk disappeared. "I'm not denying that, Kisuke. Let me be honest with you," 

The blond laughed mockingly. Honest? Yeah right. 

"The way you acted afterwards made me feel like you used me." 

The blond waved the other off offhandedly, a crude sign to show he didn't fell like listening to that perfect show of lies. "Used you?! Tell me, in what way did I use you, huh?" 

"You practically claimed I mauled you like an animal, so you could shove me aside afterwards when you were done." 

"You did bite me!" he yelled loudly. 

"Yes, a love bite." 

Uhh… "You know what, it's no use talking to you. You change every word to your liking." 

The blond turned around only to be stopped by the other, who took his cheeks into his hands and said soothingly "Alright, I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear? I will not do it again." 

The suave apology made the blond sigh out tiredly. He tugged the other's hands away from his face. "Why do you do this, Sousuke? What do you think you'll gain with that attitude?" 

Sousuke's eyes softened. "I do not want to gain anything, but you. I only want you." 

"Only want me? So you're going to leave Nobu?" 

"…I can't." 

"Why not?" Kisuke repeated his question when he didn't receive an answer. 

"I cannot tell you." was whispered eventually. 

"Thought so." said Kisuke in a curt voice, leaving the estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kanji that was mentioned: 悪


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

So much for banning Aizen from his life, it got worse. The uncomfortable feeling from the bite forgotten-he didn't find anything alarming anyway- and his mind was consumed by the other again. Invading his thoughts as if he was spellbound. 

Maybe Aizen had found a way to fuck with his mind. 

He was pondering possible reasons of why Sousuke couldn't leave Nobu. What prevented the brunet from ditching his spouse? It shouldn't be impossible and yet Sousuke's mood gave off a feeling of being trapped. The other lacked his powers, not his will. 

Something was definitely not right here. Maybe he was being blackmailed, completely dependent on Nobu after the specialist supplied the brunet with that lavish lifestyle. But, no that seemed unreasonable. The brunet wasn't a damsel in distress -he wasn't rendered helpless- he should be able to defend himself from the 'human'. 

But the blond was beginning to doubt the surgeon's mortality. The specialist was insanely busy and needed hardly any sleep. The hours Nobu worked in a week were enough to get a human's immune system and general attentiveness down. He worked at least 80 hours per week, it was humanly impossible to still look that pepped up. 

If even Sousuke had a reason to be almost afraid and figuratively jump the second Nobu snapped his fingers, there was an otherworldly situation going on. 

Kisuke heard Yoruichi's voice from up above and ascended the ladder to greet his friend. He gave her a big hug before she announced "They're not doing it. Central 46 has declined the proposition for an extra division or extra force that keeps busy with the Human World. The Communication Research Section in your former division is more than enough in their 'qualified' expertise." She said dismayed. 

Well, that was to be expected. If any casualties in the Gotei 13 should fall, that's when the council would feel the need for interference by an experienced force. And even then they would rather rely on the old system. 

She gave him a judgmental look. 

Uh oh, she found out about Aizen. Kisuke smiled sheepishly. "Do you need some coffee or milk?" he tried innocently. 

But she began with a "Kisuke," that tone alone made Kisuke guess she knew. "I heard from Ichigo that you're taking over his case." 

It was only that… he refrained from letting out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I feel useful this way." The blond started making some coffee while she followed him diligently. 

"And that's why you suggested the extra force?" 

"The opened gates to the world of the living has many Shinigami preferring that lifestyle." 

"Such as Aizen." 

The blond stopped his actions of looking busy instantly, peeking a guilty look at her from under his hat. 

"Tessai told me. He's worried about you." She had her hands on her hips, with an unhappy expression crossing her features. 

"I can't help it. Our bond, while destroyed, has me attracted to him." 

"Leave it, and leave the case." She said plainly in a voice that left no room for argument. "You're in no position to deal with him on a rational level." 

What? "I perfected those seals that keep his reiatsu locked. And I faired quite well against him when the Hogyoku took over his senses." 

"It was easier then, because he went completely crazy. But you can't say that you weren't affected by it." 

Of course he was affected by it, their bond up until that point had still been going strong. Seeing Aizen defeated by his own doing had struck something in the blond. It was the first time he came in direct contact with his ex, after the betrayal. It wasn't done in privacy and it certainly didn't evolve into a personal confrontation about their relationship, unlike now. 

"He needs my help." He countered. 

"Did he actually ask you that?" she said in disbelief. 

"No, which makes me determined on doing it anyways." 

They all still saw Aizen as that monster, but, Kisuke had seen another side to the brunet. And as much as he would like to believe that their relationship was entirely played out to gain the Hogyoku, he knew that the brunet had loved him back. How briefly Sousuke's feelings even showed up, it had solidified the bond between them in the end. And that couldn't be faked. 

"And what if you're walking into his trap?" 

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." He said with as much resoluteness. 

-0- 

And determined as ever, Kisuke found himself at the opera again, since the pair had made notions of going. He went in gigai this time-even though his invincibility guaranteed the revelations of possible blunders in their plans more likely- Aizen could still steer the conversation subtly to a more safe zone, if he felt that Nobu might reveal something. 

That is, if they were working together. Though, the brunet's inability to get away from the specialist had strengthened that belief again. 

He knocked on the private booth he had occupied with the brunet last time, and after gaining approval entered. 

Sousuke seemed surprised at his arrival, while the specialist didn't bother to hide his annoyance. 

"What a surprise." Said Sousuke politely. 

The other's on and off ability to sense Kisuke seemed to fluctuate as much as his reiatsu. 

Nobu was a lot more direct with his brass "What are you doing here?" 

"I seem to have developed a liking to drama, after my last visit here." His tone remained cheerful to the specialist's abrasiveness. And that made Sousuke glance at his husband's expression quickly. Or was he afraid Kisuke might disclose their passionate tête-à- tête? 

"Where are you seated?" 

The shopkeeper had bought a normal ticket, he wasn't per say allowed in the upper wing. 

As soon as the blond had informed them, Nobu not so kindly reminded him to hurry back to his seat. 

"He's not intruding, there's more than enough room." was said in the blond's defense. 

Nobu bowed himself towards Sousuke's personal space and whispered roughly something along the lines of 'then you'll be joining him outside of the booth.' The two shared a heated glance. 

It made Kisuke feel slightly guilty, cause what if Sousuke spoke the truth the day he arrived completely drenched on his doorstep? 

But a yank on his arm got him seated, as the brunet said persistently "He stays." 

The blond had seen the surgeon throw murderous looks in Aizen's direction before, but the vindictive glare he graced Sousuke with now, had Urahara ready to believe his lying ex. 

Not that foul looks or a possessive nature instantly indicated spousal abuse. Especially keeping in mind that the spouse was Aizen here. The brunet's personality could change even the most soft spoken person's intentions into deadly intent. Though, even if it was entirely Sousuke's fault; abuse should never be an option. 

No one deserved to be treated like that, not even Aizen. 

At Nobu's rather childish reaction that Kisuke had to pay for his own consumptions, the blond responded "Yeah, wouldn't want you to go bankrupt." 

Nobu's glare had redirected instantly to Kisuke. While Sousuke did his best to contain the laugh that threatened to pass his lips, fluttering the program for tonight's show swiftly as a fan in front of his face. 

The blond dug into his haori to get out his own paper fan, offering it to the delighted brunet. "Might be a little more effective." He urged. 

"You would actually hand me over such a precious object? I feel charmed." Sousuke fluttered the fan in a coy way, hiding half of his face like a Geisha would to enchant the public. Now that would have been something for Sousuke; the brunet qualified for the part to hide one's true emotions behind a mask. 

"That's not my most precious object." A quick nod to the cane. He always had Benihime on hand. She almost sang at the adoring declaration. "I truly feel as if I'm missing something without her." the blond gestured at himself. "It's what makes me complete." 

The pronoun he used for the cane wasn't noted by the surgeon, probably thinking the shopkeeper was the kind of person to name inanimate objects; like a vehicle enthusiast. The blond used the pronoun clearly as a hint to Sousuke's Kyouka Suigetsu. Aizen's Zanpakuto would be forever kept behind a lock in the Seireitei; thankfully. 

Sousuke didn't really react, superficially interested in what happened beneath their balcony. 

The surgeon was the one to answer him."First impressions are always important. What you see is what you get." He declared simply. 

"Right, I totally agree." responded the blond. 

"For instance, the first time I saw you, I thought for sure you were a brothel keeper." 

Kisuke wasn't sure if the specialist was insulting him, but Sousuke laughed out loud this time. 

"This is highly entertaining." On who's side was he even on? 

"I know, I missed my calling." The blond put his arm on the back of Sousuke's chair provocatively. "Because, some people seem naturally drawn to me." 

Aizen's eyes did seek contact with his own, using the fan to hide the reprimanding expression he sent Kisuke, from Nobu. 

The specialist however was too focused on Kisuke's arm so close to his husband and swung an arm around Sousuke in retaliation. It reminded Kisuke oddly of a spoiled brat that didn't want to share his toys. 

He stared bluntly at the surgeon, but the other soon became irritated. "What?!" 

"Oh no, just checking," explained Kisuke buoyantly. "the other day I got attacked by this vicious creature," Sousuke turned to face him completely this time, narrowed eyes already glowering warningly. "It latched on to my neck. I'm sure it was…Sousuke, could you check it over quickly? You're a doctor after all." the blond pulled the collar of his samue top out of the way enough so his neck was visible to the brunet. 

Several things happened at that point. The theater got dark as the show commenced and the specialist got paged. When Nobu stood up and left the booth, Sousuke pinched the spot, where the blond had got bitten, harshly. "Ouch! What was that for?" a bemused Kisuke pouted. 

Sousuke instantly focused on the play in an effective way to ignore him. 

"What's the play about?" he settled closer to the brunet, secretively hoping to gain the same sensual reactions the last time he asked. 

"Read the program." Was the other's abrupt answer. 

Disappointed, the blond grabbed the folder. The dusky theater made it hard to read beyond the title. "Guilty pleasures? That's something for you. Do you often indulge in guilty pleasures?" he whispered to Sousuke, trying to egg on the other. 

Nobu was gone, Aizen should invest in giving him some much needed attention in Kisuke's opinion. Since it was kind of obvious how the other pushed him away and pulled him closer whenever he felt like it. 

The blond needed to know Sousuke's true intentions. He wasn't keen on being a side dish to their relationship. Love affairs never had a happy end. 

"And you tell me I'm immodest, while it's your mind that is constantly wandering." Whispered the brunet back in a hushed tone. 

"You've got to admit; it's a suggestive title." Kisuke grinned when he caught the other trying to school his features back into a neutral expression, hiding a responding smirk. "I saw you smile." He teasingly nudged Aizen, who couldn't hide that beguiling simper anymore. 

"You really are trying to ruin my marriage." 

"Who are you trying to fool? You're constantly flirting with me." It was too late to act passively around each other, when they both crossed the line already. "Or is that you being friendly again?" he pressed woefully, enveloping his arms around the brunet's waist, despite Sousuke's protests of being in public. "You let Nobu touch you openly." 

"Yes," Sousuke deliberately turned his head away when Kisuke was about to kiss him. "because, I know he will mind his manners." The brunet chuckled when the blond attempted the same action but was rewarded with the same result. "Besides, he is my husband. He's allowed to do that, people wouldn't question it." 

"It's dark enough, nobody will notice." Kisuke assured, before he managed to capture the other's lips. A sweet languid kiss that had the brunet licking his lips afterwards. 

"Where's your trepidation on me attacking you, hmm?" 

He had found nothing on the bite. Perhaps, Sousuke had been a little too enthusiastic. Besides, it's like the brunet himself said; his reiatsu healed small wounds easily. And unless the other had tried to tear his jugular, Aizen's plan failed immensely. 

"I think I can handle myself against you." The blond whispered against the other's lips after a chaste kiss. 

The brunet grinned and pulled Kisuke's hat down, so it covered his eyes, completely darkening his vision. "Are you sure about that? Do you completely trust me?" 

Trust and Aizen didn't go together, in fact it was a dangerous combination. He would never place any kind of trust in the other again. The illusionary front had to be taken lightly, Sousuke's interest in the blond could be an entire hoax. 

But the thrill of playing with Sousuke got the blond addicted, one taste was not nearly enough. 

"I think you know the answer to that…better than me." His breath hitched momentarily as Sousuke's lips skimmed along the unmarked bite. 

"Precisely that, will be your undoing." 

The cryptic tone made Kisuke hurriedly pull the hat back, directly coming in contact with the other's devilish smirk. The blond grabbed the other's chin, preventing any drawback. "And precisely that cocky attitude got you in Muken last time." He pushed their lips together, roughly invading Sousuke's mouth. 

The other's lips opened wider voluntarily, hungrily allowing the intrusion. The show was completely forgotten by the two of them, completely absorbed in each other instead. 

The blond tightened his embrace. "I'm actually beginning to see some reason in your theory." Said Kisuke, trailing his hand beneath Sousuke's shirt, stopping at the scar that remained as the only leftover from the Hogyoku. 

The brunet's breathless "What theory?" was strained when Kisuke traced the outline of the scar in a caressing whisper. 

"The Hogyoku belonging to us." The object wasn't responsible for their bond in any way, but the stone being forcefully removed by anyone other than himself did make the blond's reiatsu simmer with anger. The Hogyoku at least generated an inkling of ownership. And the Seireitei had involuntarily touched what was his. 

He teasingly wandered his fingers over Sousuke's nipples, devouring the others' sighs of pleasure. 

Where did that deep-rooted possessiveness suddenly come from? It even went as far as nipping the brunet's neck until he left a clearly visible mark. It send a great deal of satisfaction rushing through him, knowing Sousuke couldn't heal the hickey. 

Sousuke was like a siren, draining him of his sensibility. 

He broke away from the brunet's addictive flesh when someone fiddled with the handle of their booth. Nobu's voice could be heard before the door opened and the surgeon hid away his phone. 

Sousuke had almost shoved the blond's hands from underneath his shirt, trying to pose as his perfectly imposed self. 

"You might want to cover that bite." The blond suggested silently as the specialist took his place on the other side of Sousuke again. That's when Kisuke's fan came in handy as a quick cover up of their lustful clash. The paper fan, still closed, resting lightly on the brunet's neck. 

The blond's "You're going to get a cramp in your arm if you continue that position for the whole show." received a sniped response in between clenched teeth 

"And whose fault is that?" 

How could the specialist not notice their touching limbs, he sat closer to Sousuke than his husband. And a bright light beaming from the stage, bouncing off the audience and momentarily lighting up their faces showed Sousuke's plump lips; thoroughly kissed. 

Perhaps the full schedule of the surgeon did disrupt the specialist's attentiveness after all. Because for someone who was deemed to be a jealous husband, he completely missed Sousuke's flushed state. Of course the darkness worked in their favor. 

"Didn't you get paged?" Sousuke questioned, full of innocent curiousness. 

"My presence wasn't needed, the issue could be solved over the phone." 

'What a bummer.' Thought Kisuke, since his presence was definitely not needed here either. 

"Any spectacular happening I missed?" 

"Yes." Said Kisuke. 

Sousuke plainly cut in, not even making the slightest effort to look at his husband. "But, nothing you should be made aware of." 

If only he knew… With Nobu abruptly joining them again, their focus was forced towards the play. Though the secretive glances Kisuke shared with the brunet kept him somewhat entertained. 

During the break however, he was left alone with the surgeon when Sousuke excused himself. The loud murmuring of the audience resonated through the theater, and yet, the two were left in stifling silence. 

"How did you and Sousuke meet?" 

The blond looked puzzled at the sudden question. If Nobu had no clue about their past relationship, what exactly had Aizen told his husband about the nature of their friendship? 

"We attended the same high school." It wasn't exactly untrue, aside from the fact that the school was an academy for the dead. 

"And you two became friends?" Friends was a drastic understatement. 

The blond nodded. "You could say that." 

The attempts at small talk felt unnatural, like the specialist was deliberately trying to make him uncomfortable. 

"Odd." 

Kisuke looked at the other, had he said something wrong? 

"Sousuke never mentioned you before, despite you being dubbed as best friends." 

The way Sousuke's name passed the other's lips made the blond's stomach churn unpleasantly. The specialist was plainly provoking him now. 

"Yeah well, he definitely didn't forget me. We shared a lot of memorable moments. Guess he didn't want you to feel left out by mentioning me."A smug comeback that definitely hit home, given the other's expression. 

And the way the specialist promptly turned his attention to his cell phone, doing his best to avoid conversing with him. Until the other simply stated "I know that you're not from the NPA or any sort of secret service, so you can stop retracing my footsteps." Nobu was still focused on the display of his phone. 

He checked his record or what? It wouldn't really surprise the blond with the influence the other had in town. "You're right, I'm not. I'm just checking patients' rights." He didn't want to get himself into trouble with the authorities, Nobu most likely wouldn't give out a warning. In comparison to Sousuke. 

"The death of Yoko has been brought to the attention of the medical association in the clinic. But any suspicions regarding the incident were discarded. In other words, there was nothing wrong with my work ethic." The issue apparently fazed the specialist if he felt the need to clear the simple 'incident'. "So, you can leave me and Sousuke alone now." 

Aha, that was the problem. 

"Well, it's a good thing that that misunderstanding is put aside. I'm not hanging around specifically for that though. Just to rekindle my friendship with Sousuke, actually. Pick up where we left off, that kind of thing." 

Nobu's glance left his screen to look over his shoulder at the blond. His piercing blue eyes spelled out his disagreement. But any verbal show of that disagreement was cut off before it started when Sousuke joined them again. 

The specialist poured himself another glass of the expensive alcohol, visibly disgruntled. 

Sousuke was right, the surgeon got along well with liquor. 

Aizen's "Don't you think you have had enough?" only added fuel to the other's angry demeanor. 

The surgeon ignored his husband, drinking the glass almost in one gulp. 

And just in true Aizen style the brunet went on, not letting the subject rest. "Your liver must be completely damaged with the way you're drowning it in liquor." 

Nobu's heavy sigh almost made Kisuke nudge the brunet to stop it, cause it was exactly that kind of behavior that got the brunet into trouble. Aizen's wicked tongue wasn't only the cause of bad things –since he certainly knew how to use it- but it wouldn't harm Sousuke to learn to keep his mouth shut at the right times. As charming as Aizen could be, he was undeniably a know it all, or at least he thought he was. 

"But what do I know, I'm just a regular doctor, right?" the brunet finished slyly. "You're on standby for emergencies this weekend, don't you forget that. We don't want another accident." 

Sousuke didn't even flinch when the specialist stood up suddenly and had a hand stretched out near his face, for a second it seemed like he had wanted to lash out at Sousuke but he demanded a cigarette instead. 

The downright satisfied expression on Sousuke's face told the blond that Aizen had not lost his vigor in winning discussions. 

The brunet obeyed however and took out the package of cigarettes from his jacket. "Yes, why don't you add that to it. Your body will be thankful for it." The surgeon snatched the package roughly out of the other's hands. 

With the other gone, Sousuke turned to him. "He is in such a bad mood, you did not get into an altercation during my absence, did you?" he asked sweetly. 

Kisuke looked in disbelief at the other. 

Nobu's bad mood was irrevocably the result of Aizen's snark. Was the brunet serious, or did he not get the kind of affect those snide comments had on others? Though, with the satisfaction Aizen received at turning any conversation in his favor, the other's innocent act was just that. 

"Another accident?" Kisuke questioned. 

"Oh that, minor mistakes can crush a human's career. I did not mean anything bad by it." The other brushed it off. 

That however was not just a slip of the tongue, especially if it came from Aizen. 

"I saw the hickey in the bathroom, and you call me an animal that leeches off of someone…" 

That was rather an abrupt change of direction. 

Yoko's case was definitely not Nobu's first mistake, if the medical association already got involved, he had more to hide. 

"It's not that big of a mark." Kisuke pointed out. 

"Big enough for my husband to notice." 

The blond raised a brow. "I thought he didn't touch you, you shouldn't worry about it then. Or were you lying to me again?" he snapped lightly. 

"Not touching me at all is a little overdramatic, he is my husband after all." The blond narrowed his eyes. "But, not that it happens regularly. On occasions he does get very touchy." When his wary expression didn't disappear, Sousuke reassured " Only on occasions, though." The lights dimmed again. "The show is starting again." The brunet smiled brightly and simply averted his attention. 

The blond kept warily watching the other for a bit. 

Sousuke could lure you in, keep you at a distance, but tempt you enough to stay. Dangerous games that rarely had a good outcome for the brunet's partner. But Aizen wasn't going to win this game though, Kisuke knew the other's character through and through; never get lost in Aizen's lies. 

The surgeon came back and the rest of the show was watched in silence. The blond's mind wasn't really with the play though. 

Afterwards on their way to the parking lot, Nobu actually addressed him personally. After the surgeon had snatched the keys to Aizen's car out of the brunet's pocket. 

"Since you seem to be enjoying each other's company so much, why don't you join us tomorrow for another diner?" 

Seemed like Nobu's bad mood had calmed down, and he was now being friendly; a first for the surgeon. The play or the nicotine had apparently calmed him, or was he goading the blond? It just seemed very suspicious. 

"Oh I don't know, I don't really want to intrude on your private time." He gestured to the two who stood in front of Aizen's expensive vehicle. 

"But I insist." The surgeon stated, gaze focused on the white car instead of Kisuke, wiping away some invisible dirt on the spotless Bentley. 

His tone was forceful and the manner in which he regarded Kisuke-or ignored actually- accentuated his rudeness once more. 

"A colleague of Atsushi is coming along also. It's not private at all, more of a business meeting." Clarified Sousuke. 

"See," Exclaimed Nobu while lighting up another cigarette. "You'll be able to entertain Sousuke while I discuss serious matters." The specialist said in one breath, blowing out the smoke afterwards. He gave Sousuke back the package of cigarettes, gently pecking his lips. 

What was it with Aizen keeping that package in the first place? 

The next drag of the cigarette was almost breathed out in the brunet's face, had Atsushi not tilted Sousuke's chin to the side with a finger. Checking over his husband, almost scrutinizing the other's neck…the love bite that Kisuke had given the brunet just moments ago still looked just as fresh and red. It was definitely noticeable, here outside of the theater. Even from Kisuke's angle, stationed at least a couple of footsteps from the couple. 

Sousuke seemed to realize too late that it was still obviously there. The brunet's features stayed calm though. But the hurried way in which he distanced himself from Nobu spoke volumes. 

Nobu's gaze snapped instantly to Kisuke, nothing in his expression betrayed he knew. Since it was still the same 'mightier than thou' look that he always presented Kisuke with. 

Sousuke in the mean time tried to recapture his car keys from the specialist's hands, but Nobu simply evaded his reach. He gave a commanding nudge with his head in the direction of his car and Sousuke surprisingly stepped in without a word. 

The specialist kept watching the blond, leisurely enjoying his smoke. "I'll expect you tomorrow." he said before putting it out. 

Kisuke couldn't hear what was being said while they drove off, but it looked like a heated discussion had started between them. He hoped he didn't get Sousuke purposefully into any trouble. 

-0- 

It was one of those high class restaurants, but what else could be expected from Aizen and his husband. 

He greeted them and Aizen and the surgeon's companion returned the salutation with a smile and a nod of recognition. Nobu didn't acknowledge him, no surprise there. 

Nobu's colleague was a very jovial man actually, he had expected the other to have the same uptight character when he saw the other surgeon, but he was genuinely surprised. He sat in front of Nobu's companion while Sousuke sat next to the blond. 

Kisuke had looked Sousuke over with quick glance, but the brunet didn't seem any different from yesterday, just a little more reserved. Maybe the couple's argument hadn't escalated any further, like last time. Aizen hadn't shown up on his doorstep at least. 

He smiled at Sousuke and the brunet handed him something underneath the table. From the texture of the object he guessed it was his fan. "I forgot to give it back to you." was said with the handover. 

The blond had forgotten that himself actually, not that he didn't have spare ones lying around at home, it wasn't that important. He stuck it back in his haori, before the waitress brought over the menus. 

"Can I already get you something to drink?" 

Nobu gave a rude gesture and said he just got the menu. She seemed a little upset at that. 

Sousuke covered up his husband's disrespectful behavior and began cheering her up with sweet words. The blond didn't know if that was a good thing, the smooth apology coupled with those sweet words were without a doubt Aizen's trickery. 

The duplicity of his "Don't mind my beloved, people often need so much time to look over the menu, when they just resort to the same choice of beverage or food each time. For instance, I know what Tachibana-san is going to take." Sousuke claimed in a sophisticated way towards Nobu's colleague. 

The brunet pointed out an appetizer which seemed like a good suggestion, since Nobu's colleague answered "You know me so well." 

The slick personality wasn't appreciated by everyone though, Nobu briefly intervened with a "Too well." 

However Sousuke wasn't bothered by the comment, he simply smiled charmingly at his husband and replied "And I know what you want, my love." The bottle of wine that was picked wasn't really a surprising choice, but deliberately or not; Nobu changed it to a different brand of wine. 

Kisuke quickly ordered some water for himself, not really keen on any alcoholic beverage being forced upon him again. He would rather stay sober now, and frankly he had had enough liquor to last him for the rest of the year by accompanying them. 

The brunet chuckled at the blond's decision, before looking at the waitress again. He smiled charmingly. "And what would you recommend me?" Aizen was plainly flirting with her right now, she blushed lightly before recommending another appetizer. "Such good taste, an excellent suggestion, I'll take it." 

Sousuke wasn't quieter at all. His smoothness practically dripping off of him. 

The choices for dinner went relatively the same way, although Kisuke let the brunet suggest a dish for him. The foreign foods were all a mystery to the blond. 

Before their food arrived though, the surgeon had to have his smoke, his colleague accompanied him. But just like the previous times, Nobu had to get the package from Sousuke first. Before it was handed over though, he heard Sousuke's whispered "I love you." 

Kisuke's head had snapped towards the two beside him almost immediately. Nobu's expression stayed cold but he responded with the same loving declaration. The blond would have felt a sudden bout of envy, had he not heard the same love phrase being spoken to him -by Sousuke in the past- in the exact same manner; the false version. 

He knew that kind of act from the brunet all too well. He wasn't planning on mentioning it to Sousuke, Aizen's expecting gaze seemed to await too eagerly for Kisuke's reaction. 

"Are you the guard keeper or something?" 

"Excuse me?" said Sousuke, clearly not expecting that kind of question. 

"Why do you keep the package of cigarettes?" it seemed minor and insignificant, but it still held his curiosity. 

"He has been trying to quit for a while now, and if I have it in my possession, he finds it less of a distraction." 

"I would find that a worse distraction." Kisuke muttered, not really paying attention to the meaning of his words. 

But Sousuke caught on to it. "So, you're comparing me to an addiction. You cannot get enough of me, Kisuke?" the brunet tugged his chair a little closer. "Come a little bit closer then." 

It was best not to answer that either. "He didn't give you any trouble last night, did he?" 

Sousuke returned him a puzzled look. 

"For the hickey." 

"What do you mean? He hasn't seen it." 

That was a lie. Nobu had definitely noticed the mark, it had been right in front of his face, how could he not have noticed it? The surgeon wasn't blind, that wouldn't be so practical for his profession. 

Something was not right here, it had the same thought returning to Kisuke of the possibility of Nobu being under the influence of Sousuke's illusion. But Kyouka Suigetsu was locked away. Or it could be just Aizen's tendency to lie, because the collar of Sousuke's shirt covered the brunet's neck modestly. 

When the other two rejoined them, they were already discussing work, and like Nobu's degrading comment; it was Kisuke's time to distract Sousuke. 

Although it seemed more like the other way around, Sousuke's touchy feely-ness had resurfaced. Kisuke felt the brunet's hand slide subtly above his knee. The abrupt touch had made the blond almost jump in his chair. 

He caught the other's smirk when Aizen made suggestive circles on his upper thigh. The movements so close to his groin caught the attention of his cock. Kisuke gave a brief subtle shake of his head at the other's grin, as he tried to shove away the other's hand and improper gestures. 

Next, he tried to shuffle his chair back to its original position, further away from the grabby brunet. But Aizen simply blocked his escape by hooking an ankle around the leg of his chair; keeping him close. 

He captured Sousuke's palm that had returned to the blond's thigh, pushing Aizen's hand away again, but that only served as fuel to Aizen's persistence. The brunet therefore began putting a lot more strength behind his own action to force Kisuke's hands back. It couldn't get too forceful or the movements would receive the attention of the two before them. A quick glance at said duo, confirmed that thankfully they were still unaware. 

Aizen's stubbornness didn't let up, so Kisuke tried to ignore the other's caressing. It would quickly bore the brunet if he didn't get his desired reactions. But those touches were hard to ignore. 

Kisuke's breath hitched loudly when the other's hand skimmed over the bulge in his hakama; that was rapidly growing in interest of those sensual touches. 

Since when did Aizen become so hungry for physical contact? Nobu was clearly not doing a good job as Sousuke's husband. 

He kept his focus somewhere on the surface of the table, too apprehensive about not being able to keep a straight face. He would have adjusted his hat to hide his facial expression, had he not taken it off out of respect in the restaurant… 

The blond tried to control his breathing when Sousuke's trailing fingertips raked softly along the outer edge of his length through his pants. And when the brunet dipped his hand into Kisuke's hakama, the shopkeeper had tried his best to evade the other's touch, even though his pelvis kind of nudged towards the warm palm instead. 

He heard Sousuke's soft chuckle as the brunet traced his inner thighs, deliberately avoiding his hard cock, which made Kisuke's hips automatically try to steer the hand back to its prize desperately. 

"Are you okay, Kisuke?" 

The blond looked up at the name call. The two colleagues were watching him curiously after Sousuke's call of concern. He made sure to take a deep breath before answering "Yeah, sure." 

Kisuke was thankful when their food arrived at that exact moment, it would divert everyone's attention. 

He was somehow relieved and disappointed at the same time when Sousuke's hand retracted from underneath the tablecloth. 

Sousuke's next action could be perceived as proper behavior -of wiping his mouth with his napkin- but the cloth was used to hide the lewd way the brunet licked the inside of his own palm, before that arm disappeared back beneath the table. 

The feeling of Sousuke's slickened palm had Kisuke literally sighing in pleasure. Luckily, there was enough noise in the restaurant so it swallowed most of Urahara's hitched breaths. Because Sousuke's tightened fist was pure heaven. A soft squeeze and a thumb that brushed the tip of his cock delicately, all were movements that evoked just the right sort of feelings from him. 

Sousuke's pumping sped up just a tad bit, and the brunet's voice dripped with honey at his "Do you like, that?" 

While the question was superficially directed at the food-that Kisuke was picking at, instead of consuming- it was definitely not associated with the dish in front of him, but rather Sousuke's busy hand underneath. 

The blond could do nothing more than nod at that point, his own voice wouldn't be so steady anymore. 

When the brunet had grabbed one of the plates that contained some sauce with his other hand and questioned "Do you want more?" 

Kisuke long since couldn't distinguish whether it was a direct question linked with the hand job or a normal inquiry. But with his plate still practically full, he didn't want to come off as greedy and said a quick "No." which turned into a gasped out "Yes!" when Sousuke's busy hand suddenly stilled. 

The other's evil smirk was at full force by now. 

Aizen was purely evil. 

Except when he actually did what he needed to do. When his hand resumed his actions; sliding down while adding the right pressure…or when it smoothly slid up again after giving the base a squeeze. All the right moves that brought just the right friction, he maybe needed just to speed up a little. 

The blond urged the other's hand to move faster with a single subtle thrust of his hips. 

At the other's deliberately slower strokes and that honey coated evil chuckle, Kisuke gave a firmer thrust in Sousuke's slickened hand. When Sousuke obeyed his obvious request, the blond had to restrain himself not to just follow the rhythm with his hips too. It was tempting enough, but they already risked being discovered when one of Aizen's hands seemed to reside only underneath the table. 

Quick jerks of his wrist prevented the movements from becoming too noticeable though, unless someone paid extra attention to him. No, Sousuke had himself pretty much covered. 

For Kisuke it was downright impossible to act as if he was just sitting relaxed in a restaurant, enjoying his food. He was gripping his utensils hard and trying to stifle any noise resulted in a very tensed up position. No, he didn't look comfortable at all. 

Aizen's hand just kept going, and when his name was uttered in a sultry whisper, it triggered Kisuke's release. He hoped he came into the other's hand, and not on the floor. But Sousuke's fist, that gave one last squeeze was completely sticky. What a mess… 

The blond was about to take his napkin to wipe away the evidence, but Sousuke had already retracted his hand. Glancing at Aizen, he thought for sure Sousuke would do the same when the brunet grabbed his napkin, only for it to be used as another cover up for improper behavior. 

His cock gave a painful twitch as the other lewdly licked away his cum. He had expected a cheesy remark with the act -that would without a doubt still have sounded hot in the aftermath of his orgasm- but for once the brunet kept quiet. 

Kisuke cleared his throat and quickly tucked his cock back into his hakama after a wipe down, and finally began paying attention to his food. 

Nobu and Tachibana were still discussing business in the mean time. 

He should feel ashamed for getting off while sitting at the same table as the brunet's husband. Then again, it should be Aizen who needed to feel guilty. Not that Sousuke really bothered looking up the definition of the word; regret. 

And his little bit of frolicking around was just a lighthearted love affair. So during the case he might as well enjoy himself. Mixing business with pleasure was perhaps not the smartest thing to do, but definitely the most pleasurable. 

When he got back home, Tessai had been waiting for him, almost interrogating him as soon as he set foot in the private area. He was probably briefed by Yoruichi, she didn't want Kisuke to take any risks. 

Kisuke halted the other's questions. "Really, I'm just having fun with him, I promise I won't let the case out of my sight." Or Aizen's involvement in it, he added mentally to himself. 

The blond snapped open his fan while placating Tessai, the fan he had just gotten back from Aizen. At the other's sudden frantic "Who's blood is that?!" he looked down in the direction his friend was staring in, only to discover that the creamy color of the fan was stained with thick dried blotches of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m curious to hear your speculations.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was already late when he snuck into Sousuke's private practice, through the opened door that housed a variety of medical supplies, into the connected small lab. 

He had been trying to figure out who's blood it had been exactly. But he had found no match. The blond had even tried it to compare with the DNA of some of the victims, since it almost looked like some sort of clue. But still no match. 

The bloodied fan couldn't just be a mistake by the brunet, he had done it purposefully of that he was sure. The stains maybe even belonged to the next casualty. 

He was going to confront the other about it head on. Sousuke's appointments had ended, yet the other was still in the clinic. After a while Kisuke decided; now was the time to search for whatever secrets Aizen kept in the medical institution. 

And Aizen's on and off ability to sense him played up again when he snuck up behind the brunet. Whom had almost dropped the vacutainer tubes, that contained blood , in his hand when he turned around and was met by Urahara. 

"My God, Kisuke! Don't ever do that again." 

He gave the other a hard stare and wordlessly dropped the fan on the lab-station. 

Kisuke saw Sousuke's eyes glance briefly at it. "Yes, well that…" 

He raised a brow. "I like to hear your explanations on that." 

The brunet simply turned around to busy himself with the vials of blood. "Funny that you ask, since it happened basically the same way as you shocking me like that." the brunet waved the tubes of blood in his direction carelessly. "My beloved likes to sneak up on me too, and I accidentally dropped everything in my hands, including your fan." He shrugged and added while glancing over his shoulder at Urahara "That was all to it." 

"I'm sure." The way he answered Sousuke betrayed that he didn't believe him. 

With the opened door Kisuke took the opportunity to search the room, opening different cupboards to search for any piece of information that directly confirmed Aizen's involvement. 

He had been too fixated on Nobu, even if the surgeon took instructions from Sousuke, it was still Aizen that was the main suspect. Aizen didn't even stop him, just made a conventional comment about proper behavior and Kisuke's lack of trust in the brunet. 

No substances looked suspicious as far as he could tell, well without having them tested for certainty at least. He couldn't confiscate everything in the other’s lab for the sake of testing the substances. It would most likely be harmless, because anything that was just laid out for the taking was without a doubt harmless. It would only cost him a lot of time and Sousuke in the mean time would get a good laugh at him. Since whatever evidence he had stored that might be the result of the victims' death, was definitely not plain in sight. 

Walking out of the connected small closet room -that only held a stock of pharmaceutical drugs- he tried the last door in the lab, but couldn't enter because it was locked. "Open the door." he instructed Sousuke, who had started to place everything Kisuke had strewn about back in order. "And don't give me your incredulous bullshit about the door being locked by your beloved." 

Sousuke's eyes connected with his at the use of the vulgar word, eyes narrowed dangerously for a split second. Before he went on to preoccupy himself again with organizing. "I do not need to come up with something, because I do happen to have the key." 

"Then open the door." repeated Kisuke. 

"I might, but only if you ask me in a nicer way." The brunet said with a beguiling smile thrown his way. 

"Open the damn door, Aizen!" the blond said forcefully, reiatsu flaring up due to his agitated mood. He saw the brunet's eyes close for a few brief seconds, afterwards the other walked up to him slowly and handed over the key. 

Kisuke didn't know why the other had to specifically make a show of not handing over the key instantly, since the room was useless. Just more stock of medical equipment. 

Sousuke had his arms crossed over each other while watching him silently from in the door frame. 

The blond, discouraged, shrugged his shoulders in a defeated way. He didn't speak to Sousuke directly when he said "I have to admire Nobu." 

The brunet looked curiously delighted. "Ah?" 

"For putting up with you." he said. Looking at the other’s amused state only fueled his annoyance. "You're the most impossible being to live with." Kisuke said calmly while stepping in the other’s direction, stopping just in front of him. 

Sousuke's head was cocked to the side to watch Kisuke, the same malicious grin centered on him. "You can bring a person to their knees, just by that behavior. Drive someone to the edge, all for your own amusement." 

The brunet went back to his consultation room, only to return a bit later with a card in his hand. The outstretched hand of the other held another business card, like the first time he met Sousuke again after his condemnation. 

"I think you need some desperate help, Kisuke. I recommend this psychologist, he will help you with that bottled up anger." He said sweetly. 

Urahara refrained from sounding like Sousuke's husband and making a remark of something along the lines of 'another good friend?' Instead he retaliated to the other’s recommendation with a vicious "I think you need a psychiatrist to help you with your mental problems." Aizen simply chuckled at that. "You can keep the fan." he called out while making his way out of the clinic. 

He needed to put a lot of distance between them before he laid a hand on the brunet in his agitated state. It would simply be downright insulting if he got worked up over the other’s simple provocation. Because anger is the kind of emotion that Sousuke was attempting to arouse in him. 

Purely for the other’s entertainment. 

-0- 

"No, nothing suspicious has been noticed by any bystander, friends or family of the victims. Most of them were estranged socially. Almost picked out specifically." 

Urahara nodded and added to Ichigo's explanation "Or those that wouldn't contact anyone in the first place." 

"Exactly." Said Ichigo. "The only certainty that we got out of the interviews of the victims' acquaintances was that the behavior of the victims was a less attentive state and of course a continued reiatsu declination." 

And if they went with the possibility of the perpetrator being a creature that fed on others, the blond should commit his research more towards studying the supernatural while Ichigo tried to get more details on the deaths. He needed to diligently revert his mind back to the case instead of catching Aizen in the act. 

Because, suddenly as if the blond was aware of his own less than before observant condition, he found out that he could focus better when Aizen was not on his mind, or whenever he distanced himself from the other. 

His previous inattentiveness alerted his focus to new evidence that he seemingly overlooked before. He observed the time line that Ichigo set up of the deaths closer. Although two victims were estimated times of death, it did create a pattern; around three to four weeks. Similar to Aizen's pressure fluctuations. And going by that prediction, signaled the next occurrence would be any day now. 

Realizing this, the blond immediately went over to the brunet's private practice again. It was during consultation hours, so he waited until the other called for his next patient. Only it wasn't Aizen but a different doctor that called him in. 

Was Kisuke too late again? Was Aizen already attacking his next victim? 

"Where's Aizen?" he asked hurriedly. 

"I'm filling in for Dr. Aizen. He's on sick leave right now." the other motioned him inside but Kisuke turned around to continue his search for Sousuke. 

Aizen on sick leave? Yeah right. 

After a brief visit home, to lose the gigai, he used Shunpo to get to the Nobu estate. He contemplated visiting the hospital, but Aizen most likely wouldn't be anywhere near Nobu right now. 

The only easy entrance he found to get into the mansion unnoticed, happened to be the master bedroom. The opened window gave him the opportunity to slip in privately, without fear of getting caught by the maids. Sure they wouldn't see him if he rang the doorbell, but with the already strange occurrences that accompanied the case; it was better to be safe. 

He wasn't the only one in the room though, in fact he found Sousuke in his bed. Approaching the figure underneath the covers, Aizen seemed to be sick indeed. 

The blond sat down on the edge of the bed, softly shaking the brunet's shoulder to get his attention. Sousuke wasn't moving much, it began worrying him instantly. Sousuke couldn't even sense him right next to the other, it was almost surreal. 

Kisuke had noticed Aizen's clear loss of attentiveness on multiple times now. 

"Sousuke?" he tried when his touch still didn't evoke any reaction. Aizen was breathing at least. And a quick check of the other’s wrist confirmed his heart rate; although it was a little slower. After his touch guaranteed the visibility of the cuffs, he traced the unmoving brunet's reiatsu quickly. It was barely there. Such a huge change from his normally enormous reiatsu. 

When Sousuke's eyes opened slowly, Kisuke informed him "This is what you call not affected by unstable pressure? You can't deny it now, Sousuke." 

He was trying to position Aizen so he had better access to the brunet's wrists, but as he pulled the covers away he was confronted by the black inky kanji on the back of the other’s neck. Panicked at the possibility of Aizen being the next victim, or even losing the brunet, he began maneuvering him upright. 

He needed to get Aizen to his lab as fast as possible. 

But Sousuke gave him a weak struggle. "What are you doing, just let me recover." The other’s speech was barely coherent and slurred. 

"Recover?! You're dying!" Kisuke clarified. But Sousuke kept up that weak defiance. 

What the brunet needed right now was an influx of reiatsu, to keep his pressure above a critical condition. The drastic decline was already concerning enough. He had to make do with the only options available to him, a forceful infusion of his own reiatsu into the other then. Luckily, the cuffs were bound to Kisuke or he wouldn't even have been able to do that. 

Sousuke's continued struggles made it almost impossible to get Aizen's gigai off. He saw the brunet grimace when he concentrated a fusion of his reiatsu into the other. "I know, but it's better that, than to fall unconscious. I need you to stay with me Sousuke." He comforted the other. 

He made sure his reiatsu wasn't getting absorbed by whatever was causing the decline in Sousuke's pressure system first, then, when his reiatsu inside the other wasn't affected, he gave Aizen an extra infusion. 

And after Aizen regained some clarity, he queried the other "This is Nobu's work isn't it?" all evidence pointed to him now. 

When the brunet looked away from him, Urahara knew a confession would follow, that Aizen felt troubled about to admit. As the brunet nodded in affirmation, Kisuke sprang up to apprehend the specialist immediately. 

But Sousuke evaded Kisuke's question on the surgeon's whereabouts. 

"There is nothing you can do, Kisuke. I'm bound to him, Atsushi has claimed me." 

The blond furrowed his brows, slowly seating himself next to the other again to listen to his explanations. 

"Atsushi is an Incubus, he gains power by having intercourse with spirits." 

"A Demon? How…" he was literally baffled, how was that even possible. 

At his clear skepticism Sousuke informed him "I assure you they exist. When you've escaped Hell, nothing seems paradoxical anymore." Sousuke's answer sounded oddly detached. Didn't the underworld bother Aizen at all? "I didn't meet him at the medical campus at all, I met him in Hell." 

"So he never was a Human." said Kisuke. That much was clear. 

"No, he was. Before his death at least." 

He must have done some horrific things if he ended up in Hell. 

"You see, Kisuke, you may think I have been leading you on again. But most of the things I have said, held some truth." The brunet looked at him when he asked for an example. "Atsushi's addictions, and his medical errors for instance. Those compulsory habits have led him to make dreadful blunders that ended in the death of some of his patients. Someone rarely behaves methodically while under the influence of drugs or alcohol. Too many mistakes in the past, caused him to almost lose his license. And his reckless driving eventually led to his own death." 

As much as he would like to listen to Sousuke explaining the whole ordeal, he had to go after Nobu, before the Demon found his next victim. And he needed to put an end to the declination of Sousuke's pressure, even though it had become somewhat stable now. 

"You can't capture Atsushi. You have no proof." Stated Sousuke simply. 

Well, that was true. Any evidence he had was insignificant to Central 46. And the involvement of Hell would already be enough closure for the nobility to shove the case aside. Nobody wanted to stand in the way of the King of Hell. 

Not to mention the unconventional method, what was he going to do? Let Nobu have sex with a spirit in front of the council to support his proof? That would only increase Central 46's refusal to believe him. 

"I still need to examine you before your reiatsu's completely gone." 

Aizen shook his head and informed him that his pressure was already recovering, it just needed time. 

That single statement brought a huge bout of solace to the blond. But he still had to ask, he after all didn't know much about the supposed fable. "Don't victims of Incubi die when they bed the Demon?" 

The brunet smirked and said in an awfully pleased tone "Only when the victims don't have my caliber of reiatsu," 

For once the blond wasn't entirely put off by the other’s arrogance. The high level of the other’s pressure assured his survival. 

"The death occurs, usually, after three times of sleeping with the Demon. The first time is meant to claim you, and is next to the last time the most taxing on a spirit's life force. The second one is the assurance of the Demon's hold on you. After the third and final round, the mark will appear and while your reiatsu is slowly seeping out, your reiryoku is all but exhausted already. You'll lose consciousness and eventually cease to exist." 

The blond cleared his throat to say the next sentence without any emotion. "But, I'm sure you've had sex with Nobu more than just three times." 

Sousuke chuckled. "He is my husband after all. But my situation is different from the others. I should rephrase myself; it's not solely my powerful reiatsu that prevents my reiryoku from being exhausted. It's the special bond, courtesy of the King of Hell, that saves my life. Just as Atsushi, I was granted salvation from my crimes. The pact with the Devil might have delivered me release out of the underworld, but, it cost me a high price. So, in a way I did not escape my eternal damnation at all." 

Kisuke refrained from letting his compassion show through. The rings or their marriage was an euphemism to hide the everlasting enchainment of the two. Aizen's liberation from out of Hell only exchanged his chains of Hell for chains that bound him to Nobu. 

Sousuke looked down. "The mercy of the Devil; I deserve no better than this after all my deeds." 

"Don't say that." 

"It is no more than a sacrifice for my sins, Kisuke." 

He put an end to the other’s rambling. "I will find a way to end your entrapment." 

Sousuke put on a simpering smile. "As endearing as your concern for me is, there is nothing you can do. The curse is an incantation by the Devil, the charm can't be broken." 

He nudged Sousuke lightly. "Hey," the brunet glanced at him. "You forget that you're talking to a genius." His boasting had turned that simper genuine. "No, seriously. I will do my best to find something that will free you from your predicament." 

"My hero…" mocked Sousuke. 

"You'd best believe that." Kisuke exclaimed as he helped the brunet to stand up, but the other was already regaining force and shrugged off his helping nature. 

Sousuke hid away his gigai. "Best not leave that in plain sight." 

The blond didn't understand the necessity of that action. It's not like Nobu could do anything with the lifeless form. In fact the surgeon might be a lot happier with such a compliant version of the brunet. 

He told the other to pack a few things, but Sousuke looked at him oddly. 

"I'm staying here, Kisuke. I can't run away from him. I will let you examine me, but afterwards I will return to him. No more victims will fall if I continue to please him. Otherwise he averts his attention to others." 

Aizen's self-immolation was a nice way of redemption, but Kisuke refused to let Sousuke lower himself as to the surgeon's banquet offering. 

When he moved over to the brunet and put one arm over his shoulder and the other at the back of his knees, the act of carrying Sousuke bridal style was prevented by Aizen's refusal to cooperate. 

"What are you doing?" Asked Sousuke slightly panicked. 

"You can't Shunpo, but I can. We'll be in my shop in no time." 

Sousuke looked at him with a dubious look. "So eager to get me into your lair hmm? We'll go in my car, I'm not rendered immobile." he finished stubbornly. 

Urahara however was not going to let the other crawl behind the steering wheel while residing in a nearly critical condition, Sousuke was still recovering. He swept the brunet off his feet anyways, despite his protests. 

When the other’s arms lunged around his neck for leverage, he questioned "Afraid I'll drop you?" 

Aizen made a noise that vaguely resembled an affirmation. 

"Don't worry…actually, you're beginning to get heavy…" Kisuke supported his joke with a stagger while Sousuke simply stated "I'm going to slap you in a second." 

Kisuke laughed it off while he used Shunpo to get home, with Sousuke still in his arms. 

-0- 

Attached to monitors, the brunet laid on the metal table -that was used for examinations-in his lab. 

He still couldn't find any visible interference in the other’s reiatsu. The charm was hypothetically speaking; non-existent. 

Questioning Sousuke about the dates of the causalities, the brunet replied that Nobu's hunger for power turned to other spirit forms as soon as Sousuke denied the surgeon the right to his body. Between three and four weeks the fix for power in Nobu returned, and he would need a refill. 

"Another addiction…" joked Kisuke ironically. 

Sousuke gave him a sardonic grimace. "Indeed." 

It did seem to fill in the blanks; Aizen's reiatsu stayed stable at the particular times causalities fell, and lowered as soon as no victims followed. The times Nobu feasted on the brunet so to speak. 

"I'm glad it's somewhat cleared up." Said Kisuke pensively while comparing the charts of Sousuke's inconsistent pressure system with the victims'. "I was beginning to think you were a vampire." 

"A vampire?" Questioned Sousuke amusedly. "I might be a little unstable, but I'm not insane. Drink blood? Kisuke, that is just disgusting." 

The blond snickered. "Okay, a faulty conclusion. But, I can be wrong too sometimes." 

The brunet agreed suddenly very happily "That, you can be." 

He began to disconnect the wires from Sousuke after the recording of his reiatsu. "So your relationship with him is purely physical?" 

Sousuke grinned at him. "You don't give up, do you?" Kisuke returned the other’s grin. "Well, it's about time I console you then. Indeed, our marriage was purely superficially done. If we were to be bonded, we might as well consummate that bond in the Human World." 

Kisuke hid his elation, he'd known all along. "But it is far from a happy bond." 

Sousuke mulled over the blond's statement. "So and so. We each go our own way for the most times. He does whatever he wants and I do whatever I want. On the downside I do have to offer up my body to him on occasions." Kisuke avoided Sousuke's stare, it was still painful to hear. "But, in exchange I enjoy his money." 

"You can't be feeling alright with the way you're selling yourself." said Kisuke, now looking the other dead in the eye. 

Sousuke still seemed so disconnected from his own situation. "Should I be feeling ashamed? Or what are you trying to imply? I can only show my remorse for the things I have done in the past. But, this curse is something I have to accept. At least I'm free from wandering the underworld. I prefer this lifestyle over that one, I can assure you that." 

The blond caressed the other’s cheek gently. "I understand. Does any of Nobu's companions know of his immortality now?" 

Sousuke shook his head. "No human does. He was not declared dead in their eyes. Time runs a lot slower in Hell, it serves as extra salt into the wounds of those that are condemned. The minutes after his car crash were equivalent to months in Hell. After his redemption, he survived the car crash, as stated in the doctors' report." 

"Couldn't you have told me in the beginning?" the blond asked dismayed. It would have spared a lot of useless research. 

"Would you have believed me?" Sousuke countered back. 

He might have been skeptical at first, but afterwards he would have eventually evaluated it from the brunet's point of view. 

Sousuke slid off the metal table. "Are you done now? I'm not feeling a 100% yet. I need to lie down for a second." 

The blond nodded. "I can start with that. I'll set up the guestroom, so you can get some rest. After that I'll continue the examination." The brunet followed him up the ladder. 

No one was home at this time of the day, the teens were at school and Tessai had gone to the market, which usually took up half a day. His friend would soon be arriving back home, and seeing the brunet, he would probably bombard Kisuke with a lot of questions. 

As he was setting up the futon, he realized that he had suddenly lost the brunet. Curious as to where the other had gone off to, he found Sousuke in his bedroom; already tucked into Kisuke's futon. 

The blond shook his head bemusedly. He headed over to the other, fully intended to steer him to the guestroom, but the brunet tripped him so he fell down on the futon with a swift hook around his ankle. For someone so low on power right now, Aizen still held a lot of strength. 

Sousuke all but snuggled up to him, trapping Kisuke with a leg over his hip. "Join me, Kisuke." he muttered lowly. 

Ah well, his research could wait. It's not like he could solve the mystery in a couple of hours. And any potential victims were normally safe as long as Nobu had his fill. 

He wasn't exactly tired but he returned the brunet's embrace. There was just something fascinating about Sousuke letting his guard down like that. Watching Sousuke sleep was mesmerizing enough. And despite not feeling sleepy, the soft breaths of the other almost worked like a trance, and he succumbed to his sleep soon after. 

It was not his rock hard cock that woke the blond, but the rubbing against his rigid length that aroused him. The brunet had turned his back to him in his sleep, so now the other’s ass was just on the right level to stimulate Kisuke's hard on. 

Urahara however stilled the other’s movements with a hand on Aizen's hip. 

"You're up." Said Sousuke eloquently, while turning around to give him a sweet kiss. 

When the other deepened the kiss, the blond shifted to disconnect them. Aizen looked at him quizzically. "Why are you so distant again? You do not have to be afraid, the curse is not transmittable." 

"It's not that…" Doing anything with the other right now would kind of feel like he was taking advantage of Sousuke. Nobu practically only used Aizen for sex. And while the brunet hadn't specified that it wasn't done non-consensually, it still somehow bugged Urahara. 

And although the blond didn't lose any power from taking Sousuke, their last time had left the blond a little shaken up. The bite kept subconsciously plaguing his mind. 

"Kisuke, trust me, if I don't want Atsushi touching me. Be assured, he won't. I'm not a sexually abused victim, don't worry about that." The brunet leaned back in for a kiss but Urahara stopped him. 

Sousuke didn't exactly alleviate Kisuke's second concern. The bite was simply not mentioned. 

"It just doesn't feel right. You slept with him last night, or this morning…I actually don't want to know," he added quickly so the brunet couldn't inform him. "and now you're lying in my bed…" 

The brunet's facial features contorted into a glare. "So now you find me dirty." he bit out furiously. 

"What? No, it just doesn't seem right, you know." Sousuke evaded the touch on his arm as comfort and sat upright. "I don't want to use you." 

"How can you be using me, when I offer it in the first place?" he asked incuriously. 

"Because you might have a reformed vision on sex, after what Nobu does to you." 

The brunet sighed. "Kisuke, I'm a grown man, not a twelve year old school girl. I know what I want." 

Kisuke repositioned himself so he sat up too. "I just want to take this slowly." 

Whatever 'this' even was. Rekindling any romantic bond with Aizen should be the first priority, not just some lustful quickies. It wasn't a given that Aizen would leave Nobu once he found a solution to break off the surgeon's hold on Aizen, but, he wanted 'this' to be more than sex.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Nobu Atsushi?" Yoruichi repeated after him though doubt could clearly be heard in her voice. 

Hell possessed a list of those that had ended up in the Netherworld. If there was any division that had the most likely chance of getting a look at said list, it was the second's. Any criminal that was sentenced to eternal condemning had to be escorted before passing the gates. 

If she could confirm that the specialist's name was on it, then Aizen spoke the truth. It would help Kisuke in gaining more evidence. 

"Yes, he was granted salvation, much like Aizen." 

"Kisuke, a human? You're not making a lot of sense right now. There are instances when you're just as vague about a case, but right now…Tessai's beginning to be legitimately right about being worried over you." 

"It's because I cannot tell you the details yet, not until I've got more substantial evidence." 

Sousuke didn't want the truth of his vulnerability out in the open, it was already difficult enough for the brunet to accept his fate, let alone admit it. 

"I just find it unreasonable that a mortal would gain forgiveness of his crimes. Hell, that even anybody could get out of the underworld unscathed." 

Aizen got out and that left the whole Seireitei baffled. The Underworld was a dark pit full of untold and unknown secrets and rules. If even the Gotei 13 would rather avoid any confrontation that had anything to do with that world, it shouldn't be a surprise that the nobles of Central 46 warded off any incidents that happened in relation to Hell. Whatever sort of contract or agreement the King of Hell and the Soul King had, it involuntarily assured the Seireitei's safety. 

But now that some of those creatures that originated from dark sinister tales made its entrance into the known worlds that resulted in causalities, it was time they started meddling into those dark affairs. 

"Not entirely unscathed..." she looked at him, clearly awaiting more information. "He has become a Demon." Without specifying what kind of Demon, it still gave her a little explanation, not that it helped in her credence. 

"Is this Aizen's version?" 

Mistrust in anything Aizen was a given. 

"It's his husband." He saw her give him that look that spelled 'that was all to it, that's everything we needed to know.' "No, Yoruichi, this might seem a little questionable, but they're not in a healthy relationship." 

"Anything involved Aizen is not healthy, period." She stood up but he held her back. 

"Listen for a second. I'm not being lead on by him, I feel there's some truth to it." 

"I already asked you to leave the case. The fact that Aizen was freed from out of Hell is enough of a warning to stay away from him. It concerns me that Central 46 hadn't done any preliminary research on the case, and simply handed it to Ichigo. Could you have imagined what could have happened if he came in contact with Aizen? He's dangerous Kisuke, and you know it. He's labeled as a master manipulator, don't you forget that." she warned curtly. 

"And that's exactly why I took the case from Ichigo's hands." Okay, it was not solely the purpose, but it was best Yoruichi didn't know about the rekindled passion between them. "This is the last thing I'll ask you to do." 

"And the last thing you do in anything regarding the case?" her eyes had softened in a mellowed expression, almost making room for a brooding look. 

"I promise." He reassured her, enveloping his best friend in a tight hug. 

"Okay." He heard her murmur against his shoulder. "Soifon needs to aid in a convoy of a mass murder soon. She'll look it up for me." 

-0- 

He had been working on Aizen's entrapment situation when he was greeted by the brunet in his lab. "How did you get inside?" Kisuke asked. Tessai was normally home and he wouldn't have let in Aizen under any circumstance. 

"You are allowed to stalk me and break into my home, I think that allows me to return the favor." No details of how he managed to enter were given. 

"You seem to be in a better shape now." they could resume the examinations. 

Although Aizen seemed to have a different idea in his head, he shook his head dismissively at Kisuke's inquiry to take a place on the metal table. "That is not why I am here. I am here to take you out on a date actually, I am sure that qualifies as taking things slow." 

"We have time for that after I have found a way to break the curse. I would rather concentrate on finding a solution to that first." 

The brunet did allow the reiatsu measurement contraption to be fastened around his wrists, his persuasions to set the research aside didn't stop though. 

"When one takes a break, one can suddenly find facets they failed to notice beforehand. You're too hard pressed on looking for essential evidence." The brunet pressured, leaning against the table in an almost weary fashion. 

"Your reiatsu's healed entirely." Kisuke said, looking at the results and not the other’s dissatisfied sigh at not receiving the attention he yearned. 

"I told you it would. Now, leave that be for the time being and accompany me." 

The blond evaded the other’s grab for the papers in his hand, and turned around to sit down at his desk. He heard the brunet unclasping the chains of the device and walk over to him, reaching for the results again. 

Kisuke had to take a hold of Sousuke's wrists when the papers threatened to rip at his insistent pulling. "Aizen." he warned. 

"Urahara." Sousuke mimicked in a bratty way. "I thought we were past the stage of calling each other by our last names." 

"I'm guessing by the way you're trying to exterminate the evidence, there's still clues you ought to tell me about." The brunet released the papers instantly. 

"Why do you have so little faith in me? I am only trying to make you relax, you look like you need it." Sousuke's hands came to rest on his shoulders, pressing certain muscles so the blond's tensed up position slackened. 

"I'm trying to find a solution to the incantation." 

The other positioned himself so he was practically looming over Kisuke's shoulder. "I know that, and I appreciate that. But it would not be Hell if it were that easily broken." 

It wasn't the reason he was tensed up due, it was the burden of his friends' worries that were weighing him down. Giving in to Aizen felt as if he was neglecting their advice. 

"All I ask is a bit of your precious time. After that, you can return here, into your underground lair and resume your dedicated check up on me. I will gladly forfeit my body to your research and into your capable hands so-" 

"Yes, I get it Aizen." He interrupted before it could get explicit. 

Aizen smirked, recognizing the likely possibility of the blond temporarily taking a break from his study. "Sousuke." He corrected before innocently asking "So, does that mean you will be going on a date with me?" 

Kisuke shook his head in a negative way, and before the other’s facial expression could contort in a displeased frown, the blond added "I'll be taking you out this time. I have enough of those bougie weird places you always take me." 

Sousuke grinned. "As you wish, but, we'll be going by car and not Shunpo." The brunet went up the ladder immediately when Kisuke attempted to grab the brunet. 

The playful chase was abruptly ended by Tessai, who didn't seem all that pleased about Sousuke's appearance. Knowing Aizen's tendency to provoke, Kisuke was the first to explain the other's sudden visit and their plans. 

Still, it didn't dissuade Sousuke's taunt "So I will be borrowing your precious boss for a whole night." 

Urahara sidestepped Sousuke's arm that was reaching for his waist, so as to avoid any more provocations. He pushed Aizen forward with a subtle nudge against the other’s lower back so he got the hint to leave. 

As soon as the brunet was out of the front door, he quickly shushed Tessai's rant to be careful and followed the other out. 

He took Aizen to a shrine, one that supposedly warded off Demons, at least that was what the humans believed it to do. Though, any sacred place was hardly enough to accomplish fending off Underworld creatures. Taking the brunet to such a place, it held somehow an ambiguous meaning, still the visit was purely done as a fun outing and diversion to the case. Not as ironic glee to Sousuke's situation. 

When Sousuke read the informational placard at the entrance of the shrine, he looked his way, his tone full of amusement. "Are you planning on exorcising the Demon powers out of me?" 

"I was going to do a ritual on the altar in my basement, but since we're here already…" Kisuke retorted in an equally amused tone. 

It was a long walk until they reached the main building, but the shrine was visible from where they stood. Placed deeply into the woods, surrounded by nature in the slopes of the valley, they encountered different smaller religious structures and stands. 

"Do humans really believe some statue and stone is going to keep the evil out?" the brunet mused, inspecting one of the gates along their path. 

"It's more of an symbolized entrance into the Spirit world." 

"Little do they know, it is not the entrance at all." 

He motioned Aizen over to the little water basin, explaining the importance of cleanliness made Aizen give out a chuckled "You might as well dunk me into it." 

"Be respectful and behave yourself." The blond ordered as the other took the wooden dipper into one hand, pouring the water over his palms. 

"I can feel it burning already." 

Urahara shook his head at Sousuke's comment. "A bit of holy water is not enough to purify you." he remarked none the less, which made Sousuke's face break out into a grin. 

"You're right, that is definitely not enough. That is why I told you to-" 

"I heard you." interrupting the other’s speech in time, it was best to move on. Aizen was in one of those awful disobedient moods. 

Because throwing the coin in as offering, when they had finally reached the main part of the shrine, earned another counter stroke "I do not believe this qualifies as a sufficient offering to any deity, at least not while praying for the purification of my soul." as the brunet rung the bell and bowed. 

Kisuke made his own little prayer, it warranted Sousuke's sudden interest. He kept firmly denying the other’s claims of concern about the brunet and refused to tell what his wish was. 

"I thought you were so stringent on respect, yet right now, you're anything but respectful." 

"Kisuke, if this helped me from freeing myself from the curse I would willingly visit every shrine to assure the best results, but I doubt it is going to do me any good." 

To guarantee fulfillment of the prayers there were additional means available for purchase in the adjoining store. They bought a plaque where one could write one's wishes on an attached paper to hang on the specially made wooden wall. 

Sousuke covered up what he had written when Kisuke took the prayers into his hands. "So you don't believe in it, but taking a look at it is out of the question?" 

"Precisely." Said Sousuke. 

He hung it up without attempting to take another peek at it. 

"Do you want to know what I wished for?" 

Sousuke's voice held a tone of encouragement that made Kisuke question him about it. He had expected the other to answer with a 'I won't tell you' anyway. No answer followed though. It wasn't until they reached the bottom of the stairs, back at the entrance of the shrine that the brunet enlightened him with a cryptic "For you to close your eyes." 

The almost sinister meaning behind the words made him freeze all together, into the middle of the path. 

Aizen's charm appeared immediately to dissuade from the undisclosed darker connotation. "Oh that is right, you already slept next to me. I guess I should have specified it a little more." 

Those underhanded comments of the other kept unnerving the blond. Was it simply Aizen's trickery or did they have a deeper meaning? 

Before they went to the shrine, the blond had made a reservation at a local inn for the night. The room still had to be cleaned, so they made a stop at a tea house when the time for check-in hadn't passed yet. 

"Do you know the proper steps?" he questioned the brunet when Sousuke dismissed the host that was about to brew the green tea. 

"No, I am not accustomed to the life of a servant." Explained the other in that voice that housed divinity, legs underneath him in seiza posture with his back rigidly straight. 

"Then who's going to make the tea?" Kisuke asked curiously. 

"You are." 

"What makes you think I even know the required measures?" boiling water seemed like the first logical step though. 

"You accuse me of exploiting Atsushi's money while at the same time you have taken in a friend turned slave, since Tessai's job consists purely for the benefit of your laziness. And let us not forget the child labor you are guilty of. Or were Jinta and Ururu's sudden appearance coincidental for providing tasks around the house?" 

The blond probably poured too much of the boiling water in combination with the amount of tea leaves, at hearing Sousuke's accusatory tone. "Excuse me, why are you so vicious all of a sudden?" he let it be specifically known that he was beginning to get annoyed. 

The visit to the shrine had seemingly unleashed the Demon in Aizen. 

The brunet's answer was of course a usual downplay of the situation, an effective way to shrug off his offensive wording. 

After letting the tea leaves infuse for a couple of minutes, he poured it into the cups. No doubt he messed up on the customs while serving the tea, but the drink looked somewhat like it was supposed to. The other still drank it once cooled, even though the flavor was too bitter and Sousuke gladly informed him of his poor skill. 

"Are you completely confident on finding an end to my case?" 

Kisuke didn't know how the brunet got the liquid down, the blond wasn't opposed to tea, but this was just plain horrible. Maybe he should have accompanied Tessai on the classes he took to brew tea properly. 

He put the tea cup aside, still half full. He saw the other give him a look on his slightly unmannerly behavior, suddenly Sousuke was all about obliging customs again, huh? Only if it fit into Sousuke's mood… 

"I said I'll try. The involvement of Hell makes it just a little more…" 

"Complicated?" 

"Laborious. I'm going to need to put in a lot of effort and time in trying to create something that could help you in your situation." 

"So you are not planning to remove the curse?" 

He doubted that was even possible. He needed first and foremost tangible evidence to prove to Central 46 that Aizen was a victim here. The chance that the case would be shoved aside and labeled as an insolvable mystery was very realistic. But, Hell or not, Aizen's name appearing in the case would guarantee the brunet his place on the chair down in Muken again. Therefore he wanted to opt for a condition that would result in satisfactory living standards. 

Even probation would be better, Kisuke would offer himself up as a supervisor, just as long as Sousuke was out of the hands of Nobu. 

"I do not think throwing in 'a good word' in my defense will convince Central 46." 

"Which is why I need substantial evidence, and that is only possible to gain after meticulous research." 

"Kisuke, you cannot get evidence, simple as that. You will find absolutely nothing on the traces of the incantation of the Devil." 

"And how do you know that? Regardless, I need to be able to present some sort of appeal in relation to your involvement. Or the second division will visit you to apprehend you immediately." 

Urahara poured the other more of the sharp flavored tea when Sousuke held out his cup in the blond's reach. 

"No, they will not. I am not a citizen of the Shinigami world anymore. I stopped being one, once I passed the gates of Hell." 

"You're still a Shinigami." 

"Am I?" Queried Sousuke coyly, after sipping the little cup. 

Having enough of Sousuke's dubious metaphors, he stood up. The brunet was suddenly fast to have him sit back down. "Relax, I am just playing with you." He was glaring at the brunet when he sat slowly back down. The other at that point fully prepared to smooth over the slip of his tongue. 

Kisuke captured Sousuke's hand that slithered along his leg. "Behave." 

"I was only smoothing out the wrinkles in your hakama." He said charmingly. 

"I highly doubt that, you don't fool me." 

The other’s lips curved into that sexy smirk. "Are we not on a date? Yet, I am disallowed to touch you." 

The closed off section, while private due to the wooden paneling, was still risk induced where anybody could simply walk in. And those inappropriate touches of the other were easy to get distracted by. 

Aizen's hands still attempted to continue their journey, recapturing those hands made the other whisper out a "It is time," the blond looked around in confusion. "The inn, Kisuke." 

-0- 

The traditional styled inn had small separate cabins that housed a small main room with a table, and enough space left to set up a futon or three. Outside, the balcony had a wooden hot tub. 

"Adequate for his majesty?" asked Kisuke, while Sousuke inspected the facilities the cabin had to offer. 

"As long as I am with you…" 

Kisuke chuckled, he would have cherished those words, if they didn't come out of a known liar. 

"Why don't you take a shower and make yourself comfortable while I order us some room service." Explained Sousuke while looking over the leaflet. 

The blond went over to the closet that held futon and fresh yukata. "Sure, why don't you join me?" he remarked, grabbing a dark blue yukata decorated with white swirl designs. 

"I think I will pass on that." 

The blond turned around to look at the other, who's eyes were still centered on the leaflet in his hands, when the brunet's eyes connected with his, he said "I will not be able to behave myself." 

Grinning at the other’s statement, Kisuke wiggled his eyebrows in what implied a suggestive gesture. "It's all private here, Sousuke." 

"As tempting as that may sound, I would like a different hunger sated first." 

Kisuke disappeared into the adjoining bathroom, the hot spray of the water was a huge relief to the aching muscles in his back and neck. Hunched over his desk, trying to decipher any concrete proof of the incantation consistently for hours, made him almost forget he needed some relaxation from time to time. 

A little time off will certainly avert his attention to other possibilities, when he wasn't so focused on finding a particular breakthrough. And a little get away will refill those overused batteries, clear his mind so to speak. 

Knowing he'd be sharing a bed with the brunet, it wouldn't remain as innocent as taking a nap with Sousuke. Kisuke had a feeling he would be completely unwound by tonight. Now that Sousuke had the space and the privacy to entice the blond, he would undoubtedly try any trick up his sleeve. 

And it's not like the blond would mind. The self-control that served as a prerequisite to rekindling their bond was already crumbling and this was only the second time they were left alone after that silent promise. Aizen was a bad, bad influence. 

Not that Sousuke was fully to blame, the brunet didn't have to be physically near him to let his mind wander, just the thought of that sinewy body beneath his was enough to have a certain organ swelling in attention. 

He decided that was his cue to step out of the shower, before the temptation became too much to hold back. And he had other matters at hand to attend. 

When Kisuke set foot into the room again, Sousuke came over to him instantly, adjusting the blond's sash so one fold of his kimono covered up his bared chest again. 

"Blue beckons you just as much." The other praised, smoothing over the folds. 

"And here I thought you would rather have me naked." He halted the other’s adjustments. "Aren't you going to change into something comfortable?" 

"After dinner." The brunet took Kisuke's hand into his and steered him to the direction of the low table, room service had already been brought over. 

It always seemed like Sousuke not only set the pace to their relationship, but also ruled any likelihood of any fooling around. This made him briefly wonder just who was exactly in control here? 

He would not bow down to Sousuke's rules, and yet it happened regularly lately. What had happened to his self-determination? 

"You look so lost in thought, you are not having doubts are you?" 

During dinner, their conversation had fallen silent, but it remained a pleasant silence, not awkward at all. 

His pondering mind had brought up an anomaly. "Ever since the Quincy war ended, the Seireitei administrated detectable mechanisms in the Senkaimon that poses as extra surveillance to anyone that enters into the world." Kisuke remarked, ignoring Sousuke's question. 

The brunet gave a disinterested nod. "An upheaval in security, who would have thought that Central 46 would ever let someone upset their outdated regulations." 

"Kyouraku actually did. But, that's not the point here. With the extra security came the same restriction for any kind of spirit that didn't belong there. The same constraint that was already established for convicts." 

At his intrusive look, Sousuke questioned "Yes, and?" 

"Even for Demons." Clarified Kisuke. Absolutely no spirit could enter, it didn't matter what kind of powers they possessed. "No one who isn't supposed to enter will pass those gates, unless you get permission." 

"Or unless you are a mastermind that ignores rules and construct a secret gate." Said Sousuke teasingly, hinting at Kisuke's secret entrance into the Seireitei during his banishment. 

The blond matched Sousuke's criticizing tone, pointing a finger at the other "Exactly." 

The indirect accusation didn't disrupt Aizen's serenity. "Why Kisuke, I am flattered by your compliment. Unfortunately though, as hard as it is to admit, I do not possess the required craftiness to generate such a contraption. Your mistrust in me is once again noted, so to answer your allegations properly; no, I did not help Nobu get into the Seireitei. To my knowledge he has never entered either." 

"Then how do you explain the causalities in the Seireitei?" 

"I am not sure why you are questioning me directly, as if I play a part into it, I am merely tied to Nobu." 

"The closest I get to information." Explained Kisuke. 

"I thought we were on a date? Am I just a gateway to solve your case?" 

"Why are you trying to avoid solving it?" 

The brunet looked like he was about to give an exasperated sigh. He saw the other breath out slowly, channeling his irritation throughout a Zen-like method. "I am going to freshen up." He replied after a moment. 

The blond followed him into the bathroom, enjoying the view of the other undressing in front of him and stepping into the shower. 

The way those droplets traveled over the brunet's strong back, down those globes and muscled thighs was mesmerizing enough to set aside his pressing curiosity. 

"Afraid I am hiding something, Kisuke?" 

"I have to do a full body inspection for that." he responded unashamedly. 

"I meant in general to the case, not physically." 

Kisuke approached the other underneath the spray, loosening his yukata along the way. 

Sousuke tutted when he was about to join him under the shower. "Now you are overreacting with the cleanliness, is it really necessary to shower twice?" the brunet pushed him subtly back with a palm placed against the blond's torso. 

"Who said we were going to get clean?" 

The suggestive remark rewarded him another exclamation of disapproval. "Behave, Kisuke." 

"You're really going to hold that against me?" he expressed dolefully as the brunet dried himself quickly. 

"Oh, yes." Said Aizen evilly, pressing the towel into his hands when Kisuke was about to take the other into an embrace. Afterwards, he literally sauntered out of the bathroom, completely naked. The blond was tempted to slap Sousuke's ass with the towel after his provocation. 

Trudging after that lightly tanned ass, seeing Aizen get into the hot tub while eyeing him with an inviting glint, he seated himself behind Sousuke. 

"You still refuse to aid me with the case?" 

The one pressed against his front glanced at him with narrowed eyes. "I am about to drown you." 

Kisuke did slap the other’s thigh after that threat, though underwater the motion didn't exactly get his desired effect. 

"Why do you presume the Demon has been in the Seireitei? When the creature does not fully exhaust another's reiryoku, the victim would remain alive. At least for a little while. Because, near unconscious and fatally wounded, what is left of the victim's reiryoku is left beyond repair. Especially with the severe reiatsu loss. It will extend the time for the victim's pressure to disappear entirely, since the Demon will have had his fill already. It just leads to a more suffering and painful death. Are you satisfied with the info?" 

That the perpetrator wasn't exactly a compassionate soul was quite obvious, the cruelty dealt on his victims accentuated Nobu's inhumanity. 

"And Nobu is aware of this?" 

"Despite what you may think, I do not exactly talk with him about it. We do not sit around, enjoying a glass of wine while enlightening each other about any causalities. Can we finally enjoy our date now?" 

Judging Aizen's morality was hardly at order here, it wasn't really a subject worth mentioning. It wouldn't exactly help reestablish anything between him and Sousuke, but abhorrence. If their conversation continued in that direction the date would turn out to be a disaster. 

It was definitely time for a distraction. He encircled his arms around Sousuke, while leaving light kisses along his neck, coaxing the brunet to tilt his head to the side to leave more room. When Aizen allowed the show of affection, he moved the kisses to the brunet's chin until he reached those plump lips. 

He explored the other’s mouth thoroughly, halting any snippy reply that Sousuke always seemed to have ready at the tip of his tongue. Right now though, that tongue was too busy responding to his. 

Sousuke maneuvered himself on his lap, facing Kisuke to have better access in meeting the thrust of Kisuke's tongue. 

Enjoying their little play of domination, as Sousuke sucked on his bottom lip, he felt the brunet's hands brush through his hair, to end up tugging his head back while nipping harshly on his lower lip. 

The blond grunted when the other traveled lower and his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh of his neck. He pulled the brunet to be back at eye level, not trusting the other’s sharp teeth near that area of his body, after last time. 

He saw the other grin before he fused their mouths again. The clashing of their wet organs intensified and before he could pull the brunet close enough to increase friction, Sousuke removed himself from his straddling position on Kisuke's lap. 

Still on his knees, Sousuke urged Kisuke to stand up in the tub. His cock dangled in front of Aizen, it captured the other’s attention in an instant. The blond sighed in pleasure when that wicked tongue trailed down the length of his member, Aizen's chocolate brown eyes locked with his along the way. 

Kisuke tried to keep that deep gaze, but involuntarily closed his eyes when the other reached the tightly drawn skin of his balls. While he would love to watch the enticing sight of the brunet on his knees, sucking him off, he felt more than saw Sousuke lavishing his member with hot heat. 

Risking a peek as the other went down on him, he was met by Sousuke's intensive gaze. He stilled the other’s busy mouth, remarking he would rather be buried inside of Aizen again. A tremor went through him when Sousuke didn't directly cease the ministrations on his cock. The evil brunet smirked, gave the tip of his member another nip, before rising out of the water. 

As he steered Sousuke to turn around, facing away from him, the blond mentioned the lack of a certain oily liquid that would come in handy now. 

"Kisuke, you are allowed to be a little more rougher with me, I will not break." 

He still went back inside the cabin to get the tube. When he came back, Sousuke had positioned himself already, alluringly bend over with his hands on the edge of the tub and his back flattened so the curves of his ass sticking out made for an enticing sight. 

"I know I look appealing," he murmured lowly. "But, how about actively doing something about that, hmm?" 

Despite Aizen's big talk, the brunet did arch up and tightened minutely when Kisuke pressed two fingers inside of him. A sudden jerk and increase of panted breathing, told Urahara he found the right spot after prodding around. He could easily return Aizen's favorite game and tease the brunet to his heart's content, but Kisuke didn't exactly equal Aizen's iron clad patience. At least not while his lower head had the upper hand. 

A couple of more pushes into that bundle of nerves earned him a commanded "Enough, just…take me." 

The blond's resolve shattered immediately, lathering his cock with the leftover lube on his fingers, Urahara pushed his dick slowly in the other’s loosened entrance. Stilling completely once fully lodged into the other was purely done to stave off his release, because that throbbing hole felt magnificent. 

All he wanted right now was to make use of Aizen's body, defile the other completely and only think of his own pleasure, not the brunet's. That pure selfish need became his main concern. 

Drawing back each time had the other’s muscles clamping down , and every thrust rewarded the blond low husky moans. While the blond was too busy sating that primal need, he hardly registered Sousuke's demand to change the angle. All he needed was that euphoric bliss. 

As his orgasm approached he felt himself getting light headed and weak in the knees. But he was just almost…there. A couple of more thrusts and he reached that peak, before darkness consumed his vision. 

When Kisuke reopened his eyes, he found he was tucked in the futon that was laid out in the cabin. Sousuke was watching him from the futon next to his, an elbow supporting the brunet's head. "Must have been some orgasm if I managed to put out your lights." Came the sweet murmur. 

He literally fell unconscious? He did remember beginning to feel faint, but to actually lose his senses… "What time is it?" the blond's voice was riddled with sleep, he still felt near exhaustion. 

"When I last checked; nine-ish." 

So he had only been out of it for 15 minutes tops, that wasn't so alarming. The other seemed to read the elation though his expression and informed him "In the morning." 

Morning?! He was knocked out a whole night… a weird feeling began to settle in his stomach. 

"While I truly enjoyed our night, I must begin my consultations…" 

It was all beginning to feel surreal. He had to almost force himself out of bed. The fatigue had seemingly seeped into his limbs and his reiatsu was burning on a low pit, as if he was coming down with something… trying to form any logical thought took up all of his energy. 

He had to investigate the weird feeling, had to check his own pressure, because there was something seriously wrong with him. But, once back home, all he accomplished was crawling back in bed. He just had to lie down for a second, it would be better after a quick rest. 

-0- 

Kisuke woke up to the ringing noise of his cell phone. When he grabbed the mobile the display showed a couple of missed calls, along with the caller's ID. "Yeah, Kurosaki-san?" his voice still sounded slurred, but Ichigo understood him. 

"There's another incident, another death." 

"That's impossible." Said Kisuke unintelligibility, remarking to Ichigo that he would be over in a while, he hung up. 

Hadn't Aizen told him Nobu would have his fill for at least another three weeks? It was only three days after Sousuke normally fed Nobu. There couldn't be another victim. The blond decided he needed to see Aizen, hear the other’s thoughts on this. 

His quick nap had lengthened considerably, the dusky night air felt icy on his tired bones. 

Having at least gotten out of his gigai at home, he worked his way over the huge fence and moved to the back of the estate. The windows in the master bedroom were closed though and trying to find another entrance into the manor had him greeted with the sight of the two doctors in the living room. 

The lights inside of the room and the darkness from the nighttime made it impossible to peer outside, while it was easy to spy on the occupants inside of the room unnoticed. The blond had concealed his reiatsu the moment he neared the gates, not taking any risk being sensed. 

The specialist was seated on the couch, with his back to the window, while Sousuke was clearly trying to seduce his husband. Lightening Nobu's cigarette for him, conveniently straddling the surgeon's lap. Whispering sultry words with false promises, much like how the other had done to him before. 

And Nobu for all of his rigid and disinterested attitude, seemed very receptive to Aizen's seductions. Kisuke felt the unbridled resentment bubbling up, but still kept watching them. Anticipating Nobu shoving Sousuke off his lap. Desperately hoping Aizen hadn't fed him another lie, that the specialist was indeed a careless husband. 

Though, the surgeon kept welcoming the other’s touches. 

The vibration of his phone snapped him out of that daze. Yoruichi's voice came through "Kisuke, finally! I have called you at least a dozen times. I was beginning to get worried." 

"I'm fine." he murmured curtly, turning way from the sight of the brunet being pressed underneath the specialist. 

"Soifon read though the list. I advise you to file the case as a cold case." His protests were cut short by her "There is no Nobu Atsushi on the list." 

He answered that there had to be a viable reason for that. Being that the specialist did escape Hell, naturally his name would be cleared from the list, right? 

"No, Kisuke. Aizen's name is still on the list."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After Yoruichi's phone call, the blond had visited Ichigo. Aizen had been too busy fooling around with the specialist, completely consensual and out of his own free will. Since all of that turned out to be an utter lie, he finally gave up on the case. 

Ichigo hadn't understood the sudden pressing need to close the file and had naturally objected to his decision. Kisuke had therefore filed the request, not trusting Kurosaki in leaving the case as it is. And as extra precaution his visit to the youngster was also done to orchestrate a safe kido spell on Ichigo should he attempt to pursue Aizen. 

He hadn't mentioned the brunet's involvement at all during the entirety of the case, and he wasn't about to either. But he knew how persistent Isshin's son could get. 

Even if it wasn't Kisuke's case, the involvement of Hell silenced some of the members of Central 46's opposition to Urahara leading the assignment, once he closed it. Especially when he reminded the council of the obvious lack of preliminary research. Although some members may or may not have done that deliberately. 

Most noble members had pledged for Kurosaki's banishment after the end of the Quincy war, as a result of the youngster's permanent position in the Seireitei. Ichigo's promotion to captain of the 4th division after Unohana's death was refused by some. The boy's fighter mentality was a magnet that drew in danger, disturbing Soul Society's peace. Not to mention that the members of the council were dreading the guaranteed meddling of Urahara again. 

So not surprisingly, Aizen's participation in the case did not astound every member. They knew the details of the brunet's release from out of Hell, well enough. Classified information that they no doubt accessed throughout their ties to the Soul King. 

As for his own condition, Kisuke's reiatsu had remained stable and he had somehow recovered from that drowsy feeling. His concentration levels were not up to par yet and his thoughts were all but filled with the brunet. Like he was under a spell. 

Despite those invading thoughts, he wisely kept away from Sousuke. Because he knew that it was probably too late… 

He had accepted his own fate and made sure that anyone else was safe from the 'Devil'. 

Until that one phone call. 

Having forgotten to check the screen of his mobile, he was answered by a panicky brunet. 

As the other requested him to come over immediately, Kisuke refused the plea. All of his reasoning hadn't disappeared entirely yet, there was still a little voice in the back of his mind that warned to stay away from him. 

"When Atsushi is in that state I truly fear for my person. I need you to-" 

The click that signaled the end of the conversation did make Urahara a little bit anxious to go. What if Aizen was truly in trouble? He would have ignored the other's plea for help, solely based on the fact that he mistrusted the brunet. 

Going over just to check it out, wouldn't be so harmful. It was just a way to clear his conscious, not because he was worried or actually believed the liar anymore. 

The gates to the manor were open, anyone could simply walk unto the terrain. Even the front doors of the mansion weren't locked, and no maids in sight either. It was quiet, too quiet. Searching for Nobu or his husband, made him notice that the door of the specialist's study was ajar. 

As stealthy as he could be, the door betrayed his presence when the hinges creaked loudly. 

Kisuke held up his hands as he was greeted by the surgeon pointing a gun at him. He had seen such weapons cause total destruction by the Quincy army. A single bullet aimed at the right spot was all it took, even for Shinigami. 

"Easy there, where's Aizen?" forming a neutral tone, not daring to let fear lace his tone, made Nobu straighten his posture. 

"I think you would know that better than me nowadays." 

When the black haired male came threateningly close, the blond became strikingly aware of a certain presence he was missing; Benihime! He hadn't heard her for a couple of days either and attempting to make contact was somehow prevented by a barrier of some sort. It's like being in Aizen's company had lost him a part of his soul, literally. 

"You've been having an affair with my husband behind my back, and dare come ask for him directly to me?!" 

The metallic weapon aimed at him was too close to his soul chain to be comfortable. The dangerous position and difficulty of processing any logical thought made him lunge at the specialist, using Shunpo to outdo Nobu's speed. Kisuke registered the noisy weapon going off during his action, but enforced by reiatsu the blond was still faster than the other. And trying to dissuade the specialist by pointing the gun in Nobu's direction had it ending fatally for Aizen's husband. He hadn't anticipated the surgeon actually using it in the midst of his lunge. 

The bullet impacted an organ that the cardiac surgeon was all too well acquainted with. Nobu's body convulsed while he desperately clutched at his chest, trying to stop the bleeding or the pain. 

No, it wasn't the first time someone had died by Kisuke's doing. And frankly he should be pleased that Aizen was freed from the Demon. But as Nobu's life slipped easily away, it unconditionally confirmed Kisuke's uncertainties. No Demon would die of a simple shot. He knelt down to try and stop the bleeding of the other's humanly frail frame. But the deed was done, Benihime might have been able to stitch wounds, if he had managed to get in contact with her. 

The Zanpakuto at his side stayed quiet, empty, just like Kisuke was feeling right now. 

He heard footsteps and Sousuke approached not soon after, only glancing at Nobu's lifeless form in his hands, simply stating "Well, I guess that makes me a widower now." 

No grief was present on Aizen's face, not even an indication of shock at the murder of his husband. Nobu's death was seemingly not even worth his time. 

While Kisuke inspected the weapon, trying to decipher a clue or a hint, anything that would betray Nobu being subjected to death was due to the weapon's magical properties. So it demolished the surgeon's transiency of life, and validated the specialist's immortality. That Aizen somehow found a way around the Demon, and still confirmed the brunet's role as target. 

But nothing indicated any otherworldliness, the weapon was made by human hands and displayed no special property at all. 

Sousuke advised him to put the gun down, the blond's fingerprints would be all over the evidence by now. 

He heard the other’s deliberate soothing tone "I have to call the authorities, Kisuke. I cannot have people suspecting I planned this to inherit his money." 

It would be a flaw in Aizen's reputation on earth if everyone who knew him, were actually starting to come to the conclusion of the brunet's unstable psychological mindset. Something Kisuke's friends had tried to hammer into the blond's common sense. 

Still his delusional state lingered as the brunet approached him. 

"Kisuke, have you not heard me? You need to flee before I enlighten the authorities." 

As hard as he tried to avoid the other’s touch, the sensors in his brain, responsible for any movement refused to listen when Sousuke's palm caressed his cheek gently. 

Kisuke whispered almost absentmindedly what he had known for quite some time "You're it." The sudden comprehension of his own rather fast approaching mortality ran cold through his core. 

Sousuke evaded the simple statement with a false compassionate "Oh Kisuke, you misunderstood me once again." 

Even when he directly accused Aizen, the brunet's aloof attitude remained on the surface "You're the Demon." 

The other reached for the phone on Nobu's mahogany desk, giving the blond an unbelievable doubtful look before dialing a number. And while waiting for the other end to pick up, handed Kisuke another card. It held an address of some hotel. Aizen told him, he would get his answers there. Before the brunet's victim persona took over his tone, informing the authorities of the murder on his husband. 

The tremor in the other’s voice, the sorrowful emotion that shone through, everything of the truthfully outstanding grief-stricken performance sounded sincere. Reminiscent of how the brunet had come to him that night, filling him with concern about the way Nobu supposedly treated Aizen, all well manufactured to evoke consideration and sympathy. 

If Aizen wasn't the master manipulator he ought to be, Kisuke would have been impressed. 

In the mean time Sousuke snatched money from the vault. The safe had been opened by Nobu whom had probably been busy with his own measures against Aizen, after finding out the brunet's true personality. 

But Aizen's scheming mind always had a backup plan at the ready. Whatever course of action you took, the brunet was already a couple of steps ahead. 

The blond stood up, but even that little effort took up all of his resolve. Like his body was trying to contradict his mind. He was fully intending to disappear out of Aizen's life and spare his own. Yet, something inside of him compelled him to visit the address on the card. Somehow, as if he was forced; beyond his free will. 

He should contact Yoruichi, Tessai, anyone at this point. Inform them of his whereabouts, even if he doubted they could still do anything about his current situation. But his limbs wouldn't respond to his brain. His attempt to reach out to Benihime was opposed by abnormal forces. 

What he had gathered from his research on Incubi, didn't spell out any positive outcome for the blond. Little was known about such Demons. The Hellish creatures received a grip on them the moment they made intimate contact with their victims. Whether Aizen was fully in control of himself or not, the brunet had pursued him deliberately. 

And frankly it didn't really matter if Sousuke had lost control of himself, the brunet had long since sold his soul to the Devil. Long before he entered Hell. Aizen had fallen off of the track that led to a life of virtue, long ago. 

He should have known the moment Aizen's reiatsu stabilized as soon as another death occurred. Nobu had been just an alibi, a distraction, or just something to amuse himself with for a while. Until the brunet got bored, and decided he needed attention from the Seireitei and involuntarily attracted Kisuke. If the blond was Aizen's first choice that is… 

While he hadn't taken Sousuke the third and final time that would seal his fate, his reiryoku was already beyond repair. His willpower had been affected to such a degree that he had no control whatsoever of his own sense of direction anymore. Problems with one's spiritual power were undetectable as long as one's pressure didn't show any sign of damage. And up until now Kisuke's reiatsu, still felt natural. 

He was sure that this was it, that playing with that alluring fire had gotten him burned. Aizen had won the game. Had relocated his focus in order to get away with his deeds. The brunet got him where he wanted him. 

Ending up at the hotel, against his free will, he awaited the Demon's arrival in the designated chamber. Unable to leave, as rooted to the ground as a tree. 

Aizen's expression was a look of absolute victory once he finally showed up. He detested the smirk he had seen countless of times — when Aizen succeeded in one of his plans. 

"The illusion of control…" the brunet began, pacing the room. "It does wonders to a man's ego. It made Atsushi, my dear…no make that late humanly husband, disillusioned with the idea of holding some semblance of control over me. The fool, he could not be more wrong." 

The brunet looked at him, stopping his strides and smiled gently. "Oh how rude of me," he chided innocently. "do, please, sit down, Kisuke. This is going to take a while." 

Kisuke obeyed the other’s endearing suggestion beyond his own control. That was without a doubt still Aizen's personality. But, just something the blond wanted to deny; his ex's stone cold heart never really cared for anyone, but himself. The other was incapable of changing for the better. 

As Aizen's unlimited explanation to his intricate plot started, Kisuke kept fiercely attempting to make contact with his zanpakuto. The great opportunity gave him time to find a way out of this distressing position. 

The brunet took a place next to him on the bed. "While Atsushi thought it was he that approached me on the medical campus, it was I who planned our inevitable meeting. Yes, Kisuke, his money and influence in the medical field had me drawn to him, kudos to you." The wink that followed that praise was more of a gloat than a suggestive signal. 

The blond's own words of insight were just as tainted by the spell, no valuable judgment could be formed out loud that wasn't warped throughout the Demon's force. At least his thoughts were still his own. 

"I would wind him around my finger and work myself up in the Human world after being granted salvation from Hell and unceremoniously dropped into Furukawa town." 

Always ready to use another to get to the top as fast as possible, without doing the required labor for it. And always at the expense of someone else's achievements. Manipulation down to an art, even without the help of his zanpakuto. 

"But, as I told you; the deliverance from my crimes cost me a high price. I received weird cravings, seeking sexual gratification became like a hunger that could not be sated. The want to be filled, almost in a needy way. The necessity did not go away after being satisfied by my husband, and my reiatsu dropped daily." 

He wanted to put some space between him and the Demon, but no matter how hard he tried to force some movement in his limbs, they would not listen. 

"It was only after meeting a Shinigami that sought another life in the Human world, that I discovered that need could be replenished by draining another's pressure. And only through such lewd means, believe me I have tried to spare my dignity and solve it with a forced influx of reiatsu, but, it only served in intensifying that want." 

Everything about the sex Demon story Aizen had told him, had been true. Only Aizen had been the Demon; the succubus. 

It made Kisuke's own nearing end dauntingly obvious. Any sort of reaction he tried to put in his limbs was overshadowed by a craving to be near Aizen. At this point it became even a struggle to lift a finger. 

Aizen watched his internal struggles pleasantly. "Remember how you told me that my senses had dulled the moment I fused with the Hogyoku? This may be what the humans refer to as karma." was uttered arrogantly. "No one gets away with messing with a deity. The harder you try to defy me, the more you desire to stay with me in your mind." 

It did more than that, reverse psychology didn't deter that yearning either. Wishing to want Aizen did not positively influence the sensors in his brain. 

"Your senses started to long for me the moment you swapped saliva with me. I kind of forgot to give you a manual on dealing with sex-Demons." The falseness of his guilty confession seeped through. "You are aware of your own fate, are you not?" he ended sweetly, caressing Kisuke's cheek again. 

Even though the blond was yelling at his senses to evade the touch, he leaned subconsciously into it. 

The brunet chuckled. "As much as I would love to draw out my last time with you, there is still something to be done." 

When the brunet brushed his lips and started to remove the blond's haori from his shoulders, Kisuke tried with all of his mind to protest the other’s actions. To not give Aizen the chance to exhaust what was left of his reiryoku, and feed the other’s hunger with his pressure. 

Though it was all useless. 

His mouth opened voluntarily, not to curse the other out, but to capture Sousuke's mouth in a deep kiss. Steering Sousuke's body to lay on the bed, the blond literally drew into the background. Like he retreated back into his mind, similar to Kurosaki's inner Hollow. He was just as much subjected to his host's actions. 

The private show he witnessed, now front row, of Sousuke's gasping willing body — ready to receive his pressure — while at the same time feeling his own life force slip away. The orgasm that ripped through him, ripped apart his soul. He doubted even Benihime would have been able to patch him up again. 

He lay on the bed, barely alive, between the brink of life and death. His own color faded away while Aizen regained strength. 

"It is a real pity that the aphrodisiac spell that gets cast on the victims turns them into life-like robots after the second time." The brunet mused while dressing. 

Even though a lot of thoughts were going through his mind right now, they didn't feel like they belonged to him anymore. As a result, any hatred he felt for the evil in front of him couldn't be expressed outwardly. They stayed captivated by his own thoughts. 

The only sentence he was still able to force through was "Keep lowering yourself Aizen, you can't fall deeper than a living sex doll, because you will never find a way to be able to free yourself from my cuffs." Any power he regained would be trapped by the seals of his kido spell. Aizen was in a way still powerless and that gave the blond at least some form of comfort before his final breath. 

-0- 

Aizen watched the other breath out his last will. The invisible cuffs had lightened up after Urahara's death. And while his reiatsu was indeed still locked as Kisuke had mentioned, there was a tiny crack on the ancient metal. 

Somewhere along the process of defiling his body as a medium to gain energy made the brunet notice that the higher the reiatsu that entered his body, the more resistance it gave to the cuffs. In other words he needed someone's reiatsu whom could surpass Kisuke's inside of the metal to free himself from the cuffs. 

And who was one of the only ones that exceeded Kisuke's pressure? 

He had intended to draw in Ichigo all along. The youngster that led the 4th division would be notified immediately if any strange occurrences happened in the medical field in the Human world. 

Sousuke gave his husband the extra push in his addictions with an injection of opiates into his cigarettes. It caused Atsushi to be extremely dependent on the nicotine. Add his overworked schedule and alcohol consumption and Yoko's death was an expectant result. The use of spiritual pressure, by an irritated Shinigami Sousuke was leading on, at the same time of her death would conveniently alert Soul Society. 

To the brunet's surprise, not Ichigo, but Kisuke showed up. He decided then and there, the blond might as well be an intermission as a test subject to test his inconclusive theory. Because if Kisuke's own pressure evoked a crevice in the cuffs, then Ichigo's reiatsu will break the ancient sealing method. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I needed Aizen to be pure evilness here, no bad childhood experiences that brought forth that behavior, just his pure evil character.  
> I had a sequel planned of Aizen moving on to his next victim, which would be Ichigo. But, seeing as Claimed didn’t generate a lot of attention, I doubt anyone’s interested in it.  
> Anyways, a big thank you to anyone who read, reviewed it or showed it any sort of love!

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta!


End file.
